Wings of Pain
by Seleneikuza
Summary: Colette,Kratos and Raine, find a strange young girl in the middle of the desert, battle torn and on the brink of death. Kratos is drawn to her, and dosen't know why. Will he help her get through her pain? KratosxOc. Rated T to be safe. goes though the gam
1. Fallen Girl

**For simpicty's sake I'm skipping parts of the origanal story, so as to further my own. This story is going to be a little more serious then my first one. I've been working on my OC Crystal for years and I like how her personality and backstory came out. Please review what you think about the story.**

_**I do not own Tales of symphonia. If I did I would have Kratos for my 15th birthday.**_

Chapter one. Fallen Girl

It happened right after Colette the Chosen, and her companions, Kratos, and Raine, left iselia. A large glimmer in sky turned into a flaming ball of fire, catching the attention of Colette.

''Look a shooting star!'' Said the small Chosen, pointing at the sky.

''In the daytime?'' Raine asked, looking up as well.

Kratos looked towards where Colette was pointing. There was something, but it wasn't a star. It seemed oddly close by. As Kratos thought that, The fireball crashed into the Triet desert, their next destination. The ground shook on impact, causing Colette to lose her balance and fall backwards. Raine and Kratos managed to stay standing, and Raine instantly started questioning what had happened.

''What could that be? A meteor? There's mana coming from it. Maybe it's a remnant of magitechnolgy! Come on let's go!''

Raine ran off in full ruin-mode, with Colette following close behind, leaving Kratos with nothing to do but run after them.

As they got closer, Kratos could see smoke billowing above the site of whatever that thing was. He wondered if could possibly be an enemy. It seemed highly unlikely, but he kept his guard up nevertheless.

They approached the site of the object to see a great crater in the ground, and the strangest explanation for what it was. The ball they saw was like a hollow stone made of lava. it broke apart to reveal the strangest explanation of what it really was.

A Girl.

A young girl lay in the center of the crater, unconscious. Her clothes were ripped and battle torn, and She was bruised and bloody in many places. For some time the trio was in a stunned silence. Raine was the first to speak.

''What in the name of…is that a girl?''

''It would seem so,'' Kratos said tonelessly.

''She's wounded…We need to help her,'' Said Colette turning to the other two.

''It would be unwise Chosen,'' Kratos said, ''If we help her and she turns out to be an enemy we would all be in trouble.''

''But if we don't do something she'll die!''

''Colette, Kratos makes a good point. She could be dangerous.''

''But we cant just leave her to die…even if she is an enemy, no one should have to die like that,'' Colette said sadly.

Rain hesitated, But something about the sight of the girl bothered Kratos. It was familiar but he didn't know why.

''Well…If it is the Chosen's wish…'' He started to say.

Colette smiled, ''Thank you Kratos.''

''Kratos are you sure?'' Said Raine.

''if she is dangerous, she can't do much in the state she's in. we'll help her but also keep a close eye on her. It she tries anything, We can take care of her easily enough.''

''Well…all right,'' Raine said defeated.

''Shall I go get her then, Chosen?''

''Ah! Yes, please.''

Kratos walked down the crater, careful not to slip on the rocks and stones. As he got closer to the girl the strange feeling inside him grew. It was like he knew something about her but he couldn't remember what. He stood next to her and stared for a moment. Her hair was long and dark brown, and it framed her face like a portrait. She was pretty but nothing about her stirred Kratos' memory. Brushing the feeling aside he kneeled down, slid his arms under her, and lifted her up. She was quite light. Kratos walked back up to his companions.

''We need to take care of her right away,'' Raine said examining the girl. ''Kratos, can you carry her to Triet?''

''Yes.''

Colette looked worried, ''Professor Sage, will she be okay?''

''She should be okay as long as we act quickly. But be aware, we may have to kill her if she tries anything.''

Colette bit her lip, but said nothing.

They started toward Triet: The desert oiasus.


	2. Friend Or Foe?

**I Know the first chapter was short, but it was more of a prelude. I need to know people are interested before I post many more. Come on people review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia or anything to do with it.**

Chapter Two. Friend or Foe?

By the time the group got to Triet, the sun was high in the sky. They were hot and thirsty and in need of rest. The girl in Kratos' arms was still bleeding and he could hear her breath, faint and shallow. They went straight to the inn and got a room, one for Kratos, and one for Colette and Raine. In Kratos' room he laid the girl down on the extra bed. Raine got out gels, bandages and her staff, and spoke to him.

''Thank you, Kratos. Please leave while I undress her.''

Kratos nodded and left the room. He walked down to the lobby and sat down in a rickety chair and waited.

It didn't take long for Professor Sage to heal the brunette girl. But the girl's injuries were so severe that Raine could only stop her from dieing, and put her on the path to slowly mend. Colette brought Kratos back to the room so they could discuss their next move.

''Well, she'll heal,'' Said Raine, slumping back in her chair. ''But we can't get sidetracked. We must look for the seals. What were Remiel's words Colette?''

''He said "first go to the desert, where you will find the seal of fire" '' answered the small blonde.

''We should probably search the city for clues,'' The healer continued.

''Agreed. But what do we do about the girl?'' Said Kratos.

Colette jumped up and nearly fell over, ''I'll look after her. I'd be glad to.''

''No. You are the chosen. We need you, in order to search for clues.''

''Ah, you're right. I'm sorry.''

''Well then Kratos,'' Said Raine standing up, ''Why don't you look after her and I'll go with Colette around the town?''

Kratos was struck slightly speechless by this question. He wasn't really sure how to answered. Raine took his silence as a yes.

''Well then it's settled. I've done most of the healing so you just need to watch over her.''

''Are you sure that would be wise?'' He asked.

''I'm sure we'll be okay inside of the town.''

''Yes, It'll be fine. You can count on me,'' Colette said with a smile.

''Well…if the Chosen wishes it,'' Kratos said.

They waved and left the room. Kratos sighed. He didn't really understand why he had to stay and baby sit a girl they didn't even know. He was a hired mercenary. He was supposed to be a bodyguard.

He came the conclusion that Colette was to softhearted for her own good.

''Ughhhh….''

The girl was moaning in her sleep, and the look of extreme pain crossed her face. Kratos put a hand to her forehead, to find that she had a fever. he walked over to the table Raine had put her medical supplies and got a cloth. He pored some cold water over one and folded it neatly. He walked over to the girl and brushed her hair aside, leaving her forehead bare. She was sweating a lot. He dabbed at her face, wiping the sweat away.

There it was again. That odd feeling.

He ignored it and gently placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Then he sat down on a chair at the girl's bedside and waited.

After a hour or so Colette and Raine came busting in the room, followed by an out of breath Genis. Kratos stood up, looking from one to the other.

''What has happened? Chosen, there's a cut on your cheek.''

''She's fine she just tripped,'' said Raine. ''but Lloyd is…''

This was slightly startling to Kratos, but he kept his voice indifferent, ''Something happened to Lloyd?''

''Lloyd…got captured…by Desians…He's at… the base near by,'' Said Genis, speaking between breaths.

Raine looked at Kratos, ''What should we do?.''

''I should come along in case you need to fight,'' Said Kratos.

''Okay. The girl is not in immediate danger. We can leave her alone for a bit I think.''

''Alright.'' And they all ran out the door, to save ready for a fight to save Lloyd.

The base was a strange place. It didn't look like a human ranch and there was odd technology. Kratos and the others nearly got lost on more than one occasion. Luckily, Raine was smart enough to avoid that, and soon they found Lloyd. He was being confronted by Yuen, an enemy who's motives were unknown; and Botta, whom apparently worked under Yuen.

When Yuen saw Kratos a strange look was exchanged between them. Yuen simply said: ''I'll leave this to you Botta,'' and left. A battle ensued Between Botta, Lloyd and his friends. It left the Chosen's group injured, and tired but alive and they defeated Botta. Botta retreated, and Raine opened an escape route for them to get back to Triet's Inn.

Back at the Inn, before they attended their wounds Lloyd and Genis told the others why they followed them in the first place. Genis made friends with someone at the Desians' human ranch. This was against the law in Iselia, and after Lloyd fought the Desians that caught him and Genis so they could get away without being identified. It didn't work however, and the day Colette left, the Desians burned down the village to teach Lloyd a lesson. He and Genis were banished from the village never to return. Colette's grandmother asked them to catch up to Colette and help her regenerate the world. So here they were.

''But how did you get captured?'' Raine asked Lloyd.

''When we tried to leave the town, that Yuen guy hit me from behind and knocked me out. The next thing I know I'm in a cell.''

''I see,'' said Kratos, ''You let your guard down.''

''I did not!'' Lloyd said hotly. ''I just…didn't react fast enough...''

''Lloyd, you were busy posing at the time,'' Said Genis rolling his eyes.

Lloyd looked like he was going to hit Genis. Raine spoke to Kratos in an effort to avoid more injury.

''Kratos, Why don't you go up to your room and see how the girl is doing?''

''Will we be moving her to your room?'' He asked, ignoring the questioning look and Lloyd and Genis' face.

''I'm afraid we can't move her at the moment.''

''Alright then. Goodnight.''

Kratos left and, the minute the door shut, Lloyd and Genis started talking.

''A Girl? In _his_ room? what's going on professor?'' Lloyd asked Raine.

''Yeah. I mean, I know he's an adult and stuff, but should he be bringing girls on this journey?'' Genis said, rewarded by saying this with a hearty smack upside head from the professor.

''Don't be so immature. She's injured.'' Raine said, and told them what happened.

Meanwhile Kratos, whom had stopped outside the door to look for something in his waist pouch; heard everything Genis and Lloyd said. Feeling his face get slightly warm, He walked to his room as if nothing happened.

When Kratos walked into the room, The girl was still asleep but making tiny noises, as if she was having a nightmare. He got a fresh cloth and sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned over and carefully took the old cloth away. She was still sweating, and whispered things in her sleep. She twitched slightly and jerked when Kratos started dabbing at her face again. He put it down on her forehead, and moved his hand down to her cheek. It was warm and soft.

''Who are you?'' he whispered to himself.

Suddenly the girls eyes flew open and her hand was at Kratos' throat. She over powered him, knocking him backwards on the bed so that she was over him. She was holding him down tightly but didn't seem intrested in choking him. His eyes met hers. They were somehow animal like, and seemed to glow gold.

''What the hell are you doing?'' She demanded

''Tending your wounds,'' He said calmly.

''Where am I?''

'' An Inn in Triet.''

''Triet…is this Slyverant?''

''Yes. Now let me tell you something…''

He said and pushed her to the side so that they rolled over and she fell to the floor with him holding her down this time.

''I'll let what you just did go this time. But if I find out you're an enemy of me or the people I'm traveling with, I won't hesitate to kill you.''

She stared at him, The animal look she had in her eyes gone. The auburn-haired man stared back.

''Do we understand each other?'' He whispered.

She nodded, and he let go of her. When she didn't move, he kneeled beside her and saw that underneath the dressing gown Raine had put on her, the bandages around her ribcage were crimson.

''Can you stand?'' he asked.

She tried to get up but couldn't. She could feel her body searing with pain. She shook her head.

He picked her up carefully, and placed her on the bed. She looked in pain again. Kratos walked over to the table and got all of Raine's supplies. Then he walked over to the bed and sat down.

''Was it…you who found me?'' The brunette said hesitantly.

''I suppose you could say that. It was my companion that fixed up your wounds.''

''Might I ask your name?'' She asked.

''Kratos Aurion. and yours?''

''Crystal Lunith.''

Kratos looked up at her. Something was nagging at the back of his head. He resumed his work of putting gels on bandages, as if nothing happened.

''I assume you don't mind if I take care of your wounds.''

Crystal said nothing, so he lifted the gown a little, and started loosening the bandages around her ribs. When they were off, he saw a deep slash in her side. He moved his hand over the slash and muttered a healing spell, but for some reason, it didn't work. So he put the gelled bandage over the wound. Crystal could feel a stinging, burning sensation, and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

''Bare with it for just a minute. The pain means it's mending the skin,'' the garnet-eyed man said, while putting gel on other wounds and wrapping fresh bandages around her.

After a few minutes Crystal said, ''I'm very sorry.''

''You have good instincts. If I was an assassin, you would have had the opportunity to kill me. However, you didn't do me any harm other than holding me down. That could have been fatal for you.''

''Well in this case it's a good thing. I don't want to kill the person who saved my life,'' She said with a small pout.

''Hmmm…''

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed between them. As Kratos wound the last bandage around her arm, Crystal tried to talk again.

''Thank you,'' She said meekly.

''It's nothing. Lay down.''

She did as she was told. Kratos put a hand on her forehead and leaned over her. His face was half an inch away from hers.

''Wha…what are you doing?'' She stuttered, trying to back into the sheets as far as possible.

He looked straight into her eyes, ''Checking for fever,'' The mercenary said. He back away slightly. ''Judging by the color of your face and the temperature of you skin, you do have a fever.''

He took the cloth that had falling onto the bed when Crystal awoke, and for the third time that day, began cooling her face down by, wetting it, and dabbing at her face.

''Right now you need to sleep,'' He said standing up. ''That is, assuming you want to get well.''

Crystal closed her eyes and soon fell into a nightmare-filled, troubled sleep.


	3. Morning

**Okaaaayyyyyyy! Chapter three! On with the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia. Just Crystal.**

Chapter Three. Morning

Crystal sat straight up, breathing fast. She looked around, disoriented. The morning sunlight pored in, through the cracks in the curtains. It seemed that the sun had just risen. She started to remember last night. She slumped back on the cover and rubbed her forehead, and realized something. Her body felt better. Her joints were stiff, and there was still pain, but it was much better than yesterday. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Kratos had woken early and went out for his morning sword training. Having to always be on his guard, he found it was much more After a while he heard footsteps, and turned around to see Raine standing behind him. Her pearly, white hair glistened in the sunlight.

''How is she?'' The healer asked.

''Hmmm…energetic,'' he answered and told Raine of the night events.

''Do you think she is an enemy?'' She asked.

Kratos thought for a moment. ''I don't think so. I get the feeling that she had escaped something or someone, because she was completely different when I told her where she was.''

''But where else could she come from?''

''I can't say for certain, but I think she was very disoriented. It's possible she does live in Sylvarant.''

Raine considered this for a moment, ''You could be right.''

''Yes. In any case we should talk to her when she wakes up. We can't afford a detour on the Chosen's journey.''

''You're right. I'll wake Genis and the others in a little while. Why don't you wake the girl when you're done?''

''Alright,'' He said and watched Raine walk away before going back to his training.

When he felt warmed up enough to fight when the need arose, He went back inside. The sun was getting higher in the sky, so he decided it was a good time to check on Crystal.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He caught a glimpse of a shapely figure with bandages around her torso. He shut the door quickly, before she noticed anything. He felt his face go hot. He took a deep breath, turned back to the door, and knocked.

''Just a moment please.'' came her voice, followed by the rustle of clothes. She opened the door.

''Oh hi.''

Crystal stepped aside to let him pass, and he walked in. She shut the door behind him, and walked over to the bed and sat down. Kratos decided to break the silence.

''How are you feeling this morning?'' He asked.

''I think I'm okay. I'm not really fully healed, but I can get on well enough,'' She said rubbing her arm.

''I see,'' He said quietly.

''Are you okay?'' The brunette asked. ''Your face is red.''

Willing himself to act calm and collected again, He said, ''I'm well thank you.'' After a few minutes he said, ''The rest of my companions should be up by now. I think they would like to talk to you.''

Crystal stared at her feet. ''Alright…'' She said quietly.

''We should put you in something more…suitable,'' The Auburn-haired mercenary said, glancing at the dressing gown she still had on.

''Yes. That would be a good idea,'' she said, with a half-smile.

Kratos walked over to his leather traveling bag and pulled out a navy-blue vest and matching pants.

''Try these on. They might be a little loose but they should fit for the time being. I will be in the room at the end of the hall with the others. Come when you have changed,'' And with that he opened the door and left.

The clothes fit well enough, and after combing her hair with her fingers to make herself a little more presentable, she walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

Crystal carefully opened the door and walked in. The room was not unlike hers, with wood floors and clay walls. She saw about four unfamiliar faces. Two of them looked to be about sixteen, one, a brunette boy, the other, a blonde girl. There was a twelve-year-old sitting with an older woman who looked like his sister. They both had white hair.

''Ah, Crystal,'' Said the white-haired woman. ''We've been expecting you. Please sit down,'' She said leading her to a wooden chair. Crystal glanced over at the corner where Kratos was leaning against the wall, watching her from under his curtain of auburn bangs.

''Well now,'' The woman started, once Crystal seated herself. ''My name is, Raine Sage. I'm the one who tended to your wounds.''

''Oh, thank you.'' Said Crystal, bowing her head graciously.

''It was nothing. How are you feeling this morning?'' Raine asked examining her.

''Oh, I should be all right in time.''

''Good. Well I suppose I should introduce you. Lloyd?'' she said, motioning to the boy with spiky brown hair.

''I'm Lloyd Irving,'' He said.

''I'm Colette,'' Said the girl sitting next to him.

''I'm Genis,'' Said the youngest boy.

''And you know Kratos,'' Said Raine. ''Well anyway. It was Colette's wish that you should be saved. But I'm afraid we must ask you some questions. We are on a dangerous journey and we can't afford to take any chances.''

Crystal stopped herself from narrowing her eyes. She expected a hitch somewhere. No one would help a strange girl, whom they know nothing about, without personal interest.

''Understandable,'' She sighed.'' What would you like to know?''

''For starters where did you come from?''

''A small island town called Rozen. It's south of the Tower of Salvation.''

From the corner, Crystal heard a small "Hn…" She assumed she wasn't the only who heard it because Raine asked, ''Is something wrong Kratos?''

''No, it's nothing,'' He said indifferently.

''Well then…How did you end up so wounded?'' Raine continued.

Crystal took a deep breath._ This won't be an easy tale to tell ,_ She thought.

''Well…''The golden-eyed girl started. ''While I was out shopping, Desians came, and attacked us. I fought with them but they started to gang up on me. When I couldn't fight anymore I ran away hoping to get to my house, and save my family. I was too late though and the last things I remember are seeing my home go up in flame, Someone grabbing me from behind, and the smell of chloroform. The next thing I know I'm here.''

The others in the room, whom had stayed silent until now, burst out various exclamations.

''That's horrible!'' Genis said.

''Those poor people…'' Said Colette.

Lloyd was shaking slightly. ''Those basturds! It's worse than Iselia!''

''Calm down Lloyd,'' Raine said before turning back to Crystal. ''You don't remember how you got to the desert or anything else?''

''Nope. Nothing at all.''

Raine sighed, ''I guess you don't have a home to return to then?''

''No. there's nowhere for me,'' Crystal said, looking down to hide the sorrow in her eyes.

''What do you intend to do now?'' Asked Kratos, stepping out of the corner.

''I don't know. I can fight well enough.'' She shrugged.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Crystal asked the question that was burning on her mind. She turned to Colette.

''Aren't you the Chosen of Mana?''

Colette looked up in surprise, ''Yes that's me.''

''Well um…If you'll let me accompany you I can protect you.''

''I don't think that would be wise,'' Kratos said.

Crystal looked at him,'' Wha…Why?''

''We know nothing about you, aside from what you just told us. What reason do you have for wanting to protect the Chosen?''

''I want to fight the Desians that invaded my village. I want the suffering of this world to stop. If the Chosen is the one who can save everyone, then I want to protect and save the Chosen.'' She could feel her fists start to shake with rage but she calmed herself and looked up at Kratos. He watched her with his garnet eyes, as if saying: Do you mean what you say? Crystal looked at him with a fierce look. Kratos could see fire in her eyes, a raging inferno of sprit. Without any real reason, he knew that, despite the story she told; he could trust her.

''It is for the Chosen to decide,'' Kratos said. ''We shall go along with whatever her wish may be.''

Colette turned to the boy beside her, ''What do you think Lloyd?''

''I think we can trust her,'' Lloyd said. ''Dwarven Vow # 2: Never abandon a someone in need.''

Crystal couldn't help but smile at his words.

''I swear you're all way to naïve for this journey,'' Raine sighed.

''Lloyd is right,'' Colette said earnestly. ''Besides, If she can help us, we should help her.''

''Thank you Chosen,'' Crystal said.

''Very well then. I take it those fit?'' Kratos said eyeing Crystal's clothes.

''Ah yes. Thank you Kratos.''

''Now we must find the seal of fire,'' Said Raine, clearly exasperated.

A bell went of in Crystal's mind. ''I know where that is. It's at the ruins south-west of here.''

''Then that's where we must go next,'' Kratos said, sounding completely bored.

Lloyd groaned. ''Ahhh man. You mean we have to cross the desert?''

Crystal nodded, ''It's the only way.''

''Then it's settled,'' The healer said as she stood up. ''Welcome to the group, Crystal. Now go get ready, we're leaving soon.''

**Well there you go! Reviews please!**


	4. Sands of Fire

**Hello my faithful readers! If you're reading this I guess that means you like my little story! Glad to hear it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia.**

Chapter four, Sands of Fire

''Hey, I have a question,'' Genis said walking beside Crystal.

Crystal looked down at the elf. ''What?''

''How do you fight? Like, are you a swordsman?''

''Oh. Well I'm kind of a weird mix. I can fight hand to hand, But I'm really good with a sword. And I know some, well…I guess you could call them magical techniques.''

Genis tilted his head to the side, ''What do you mean?''

Crystal smiled,'' If it becomes necessary you'll see.''

The sun was beating down on them as they walked to the Triet Ruins, And the occasional monster fight, made the trip even worse.

''Gahhh….It's so hot,'' Lloyd complained.

''It's just ahead so stop complaining,'' said Raine calmly.

After a few more minutes of heat they got to the sandy ruins. Colette placed her hand on a stone pedestal and a doorway with stairs leading down, opened. Raine said the stone reacted to Colette's powers as a Chosen.

The temple was dark and hot, with torches along the walls, and pools of lava below the stone paths they walked upon. They eventually found they're way to the seal room.

The minute they were inside, three huge Fire beasts appeared and attacked them. They were unlike the monsters Crystal had fought earlier, stronger and much more dangerous.

A fire spell hit Raine and Kratos while they were casting healing spells. They both shook it off and resumed the spell, but with Genis constantly casting water spells, they were unprotected.

''Lloyd!'' Crystal yelled while fending off one of the smaller beasts. ''Protect Kratos and Raine until they heal us!''

''Okay!'' He yelled back.

Lloyd defeated one of the smaller beasts, and kept the other one busy, While Crystal evaded the biggest beast. She back flipped over the beast and brought her sword down into it's back, barely missing the spikes it had along the middle of it's body. She kept doing flips and sword cuts but she was getting tired quickly. she could feel her wound opening again, slowing her down. She ended up pinned against the wall, and the beast opened it's mouth , ready to unleash another fireball. She knew her guard wouldn't be good enough to take head-on but she had no choices. She saw the fireball forming in the mouth of the scaly monster, then a blur of dark blue and auburn. the next thing she knew the fire beast was falling, dead and defected.

''Are you alright?'' Kratos asked turning around to face Crystal. His cheek was cut and he had burns all over his body.

''Yeah…I would say so,'' She replied breathlessly.

She watched as Colette prayed at the alter of the seal. There was a bright light and Remile, the angel appeared. He gave Colette wings and told her to go to the seal of water next. Crystal limped over to Colette.

''Crystal! Your wounds!'' She said her eyes widening.

''Wha…oh this,'' The brunette said seeing the crimson on her bandages. ''Don't worry Colette it's fine.''

Raine seemed lost in thought, ''Hmmm…the seal of water…''

''It would be unwise to remain here any longer,'' said Kratos. ''Let us take our leave.''

''Yeah let's get out of here,'' Said Genis.

They made their way out of the temple, tired and injured. When they were out Colette collapsed. Kratos said it was part of Colette's trial to become an angel, so they decided to set up camp for the night. Genis cooked a soup for them and Raine took Crystal away from the other guys so that she could dress the brunette's wounds properly. When they got back to the others, Crystal saw Kratos sitting alone his shirt half unzipped. His wound were still untended but he seemed unconcerned.

She turned to Raine. ''Professor, Could I have the rest of those gels and such?''

''Of course.''

Raine handed over the small medical bag, and Crystal walked over to the auburn-haired swordsman.

''Kratos?''

He looked at her with boredom. ''Yes?''

''May I…tend you wounds?''

''If you wish.''

Crystal kneeled down in front of him and began unpacking the bag of medicine. She got out the bottles of gel and the cloths and bandages.

''Would you kindly remove your shirt?'' She asked.

Kratos complied, while Crystal put some water on a cloth, just as Kratos had done for her. When his chest was bare she started cleaning all the messy half-dried wounds. The injuries were not a pretty sight but Crystal had seen much worse so she didn't flinch when she saw his many cuts and burns, or the scars from many a battle that covered the unscathed parts of his body. She finished cleaning off the dried blood and started spreading gel onto a cloth. She pressed the cloth to his most serious wound. He blinked a few times but didn't react to the slight pain he felt. She continued pressing the gel onto all his wounds until they healed. When she started bandaging him up she heard a small snicker, and looked out of the corner of her eye for the source. She could see a blue outfit and sliver hair, and could only guess it was Genis making fun of her. She decided to ignore him and instead spoke to Kratos.

''Thank you for saving me…again.''

''It was nothing.''

''Are your wound feeling better?'' She asked.

''Yes. Thank you.''

She was trying to make conversation mostly due to the fact that Crystal had suddenly realized that Kratos had quite a fine build of muscles, and the minute she thought that she started to blush. Since she was unsuccessful at small talking, she was forced to finish her job in silence, her face turning a delicate shade of red.

''Do you feel ill again?''

Crystal looked up and felt a warm hand on her forehead. Kratos was examining her again. She started to stutter.

''Uhh…I'm f-fine…''

''Perhaps you should rest soon,'' He said.

''Y-yeah I will,'' She said standing up. ''Um…I'll see you.''

She walked towards Genis and Lloyd, cursing herself for getting so nervous for no reason. Lloyd saw her approaching and called out to her.

''Hey Crystal. Come sit with us.''

She smiled and sat on the grass next to Lloyd.

''Want some soup?'' Genis offered Crystal, ''It will replenish you strength.''

''Thanks Genis. What were to you two talking about?''

''Fighting actually,'' Lloyd said. ''You know you were pretty awesome today.''

''Me?'' She asked.

''Yeah. That was quick thinking, protecting the professor and Kratos until they healed us''

''Oh that was nothing really.''

''For Lloyd it's something,'' Genis said handing Crystal a bowl of soup.

''Hey!'' Lloyd said, smacking Genis in the head.

''Owwwww…''

Crystal laughed. It was nice talking and joking with them. It almost felt like she was normal. They talked about what the journey would bring and the monsters they fought, where the other seals would be, and other things as well. Eventfully they got tired so they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning they got up at the crack of dawn, sleepy, but minimally healed. They decided to cross the desert to get to the Ossa trail next. They needed to go through the Ossa trail in order to get to Izoold, a small fishing village, where they hoped they would find a boat to take them to the city of Palmacosta. The trek there proved to be uneventful enough until they got to the Ossa trail.

''Halt!'' Called a voice.

They looked up the path to see a young woman.

''Is the Chosen of Mana among you?'' The woman asked.

Colette stepped forward, ''Yes, that's me.''

''Chosen, prepare to die!'' The woman lunged forward aiming a blow at Colette, and the small Chosen stumbled backwards in surprise, her foot knocking over a lever on the ground. Nobody realized what happened until the assassin fell into the trapdoor, and out of sight.

''Uh-oh…'' Everybody chimed at the same time.

''Oh no! what do I do?'' Said Colette peering into the dark void.

Lloyd was shaking from laughter, ''I feel sorry for her.''

''I hope she's okay,'' Colette said worried.

''Even if you calculate her maximum possible weight, and the depth and speed of her fall, It shouldn't have been fatal,'' Said Genis.

Lloyd looked confused. ''So…she's okay right?''

''Let us be on our way,'' Kratos said tonelessly. They all followed him up the path.

**I Finally got some action in the story! I'm sorry if the beginning took to long but I think it's turning out really well. I also would like to know if I'm doing okay with Kratos' personality, and If the way I'm cutting the story works or not. Reviews woud be loved, appreciated, and taken to heart!**


	5. Legend or Not?

**I have a bad misspell in this chapter. Please ignore it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia**

Chapter Five, Legends or Not?

After they found a boat in Izoold, they arrived in Palmacosta, tired and slightly seasick. Once they arrived at the Palmacosta inn, Raine decided it would be a good idea to continue her lessons, much to the displeasure of Lloyd.

''Okay everybody,'' said Raine setting up a mini classroom in the hotel room. ''I've decided to continue your lessons. Let's start with the old legends of the world.''

Lloyd groaned, and Raine glared at him before continuing.

''Now who knows the legend of Rinoa? Lloyd?''

''She was uhhh…the queen of something…'' He mumbled, uncertainly.

''Honestly Lloyd, have you ever learned anything? Genis you tell the story.''

Genis stood up. ''Yes Raine. Rinoa was from the world know as _Veluna._ The planet Veluna was founded by two friends named, Rinoa, and Midina. They built a whole society for the sole purpose of protecting the our world, Darris-Karlan, and the rest of the universe. But when it came to deciding the leader of the newly formed planet, the people sided with Midina saying that Rinoa was too cold-hearted in her ways.''

''That's correct. Now Colette, will you continue the story?''

''Yes professor,'' Colette said standing as well.

''After Midina was announced the new Queen of the planet, Rinoa got mad and began causing trouble in the newly formed land. She was eventually, banished and came down to earth. She met a great Mage, whom was on the side of one of the two opposing forces of the great Karlan war. She tricked the Mage into creating the Magitechnolagy which sparked the war. She told the Mage that she could win the war if he taught her his magic secrets. After Mithos put a stop to the war Rinoa fled with some of the Mage's dark arts books and went back to Veluna. Then she…she uhhhh…''

''Is something wrong Colette?'' Raine asked.

''I'm sorry, I don't remember what comes next.''

''Professor Sage?'' Crystal said standing up. ''I know the rest of the story.''

Raine looked at her with some surprise. ''You do? Well then why don't you finish the story?''

''I'd love to,'' Crystal smiled then began.

''Rinoa went back to Veluna and used her new found powers to spread a plague that infected the land. Plants withered and died, dark fog engulfed the world, and the people all fell into incurable comas. Once there was no one else alive, Rinoa confronted Midina head-on. She used her dark arts to try kill the queen. But Midina also had great powers. She had a mastery over the power of light, that no one could ever hope to defeat. Midina used her powers to open the gates of heaven and hell, and Rinoa was pulled in. As Rinoa disappeared she yelled to Midina "I will escape one day, and take my revenge on the next of your descendants that inherits you wretched light!" With that she disappeared, never to be seen again.''

There was a stunned silence echoing throughout the room. Crystal looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Perhaps, it was the strange expression on her face, a mix of bitterness and grim satisfaction. What ever it was Raine had the good sense to break the silence.

''Very good Crystal. But I'm surprised that you knew the story so well. Were did you hear of it?'

''I-In my village. The legend was passed down for years so I…heard it there,'' Crystal was hoping Raine didn't notice the quiver in her voice. The professor raised an eyebrow but let it go nevertheless.

''Well it was a wonderful story. Now any questions? Lloyd?''

Lloyd, who had raised his hand, stood up. ''Is that a legend? or is Rinoa a real person?''

''I'm sure their was a debate about that, but it seems unlikely that there is another world that watches over us besides Cruxis.''

''I've heard many legends concerning the war, that have a woman from a faraway land, as the spark that started it,'' Kratos said from the corner, were he took to sitting and watching the others.

''Anyway it's never been confirmed to be true. To continue…'' Raine went on pulling out a few textbooks, ''The history of the great Karlan war is…''

Crystal couldn't hear Raine, for she was to busy thinking about her past. Every time she heard that story, images flashed through her mind…Her mother on the floor…the empty look in her sister's eyes…A single blue lily…A man with blue hair…Crimson blood everywhere…These images hunted her dreams every night and that night was no exception. She woke up, once again in a cold sweat, but brushed it off and got ready for the new day.

**I know, I know. Seems like a filler right? Well It's quite important. You'll see…Muwahahahaha! Sorry I was having a moment. If there's anything you can't understand leave it in a review and I'll answure in my next Author's note.**

**Feedback would help, thank you.**


	6. Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales Of Symphonia.**

Chapter Six, Rage

Through a series of events, after they got to Palmacosta, they ended up in the middle of a battle between The people of the city and the Desians. They went to the nearby human ranch, killed the leader Magnus, and blew it up. Just outside of the destroyed ranch they talked about what their next move would be.

''Man…'' Lloyd sighed, ''that was dangerous''

''Well at least there's nothing left of it now,'' Said Crystal panting slightly from running so much.

Genis rubbed his head. ''Where do we go now?''

''We must find the seal of water. It should be somewhere nearby,'' Said Raine.

Colette was very silent, and she had a worried look on her face.

''What's the matter Colette?'' Lloyd asked.

She tilted her head. ''I hear footsteps of someone nearby.''

Kratos placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. ''everyone get behind me and Lloyd.''

They did as they were told and the person approached. Crystal couldn't see anything.

''You…! From the desert base!'' Lloyd said.

''Well, well, Lloyd Irving,'' Said the voice, sending chills down Crystal's spine. She knew that voice all too well, a voice she couldn't forget if she tried. She walked around Kratos, and saw the Blue-haired, Yuen standing before her. He regarded her with a look of surprise. She could feel the rage building inside of her, and lunged at him.

Yuen fell to the ground, battling Crystal off of him without success. She punched and scratched him mercilessly until he drew a knife and began slashing it through the air in front of her. She leaped back as if he were suddenly made of fire, and had burned her. She was about to lunge again, but Lloyd and Kratos had the good sense to grab hold and restrain her.

''Get off me! Let go!'' she yelled but the two guys were too strong.

Yuen gingerly got up.

''Why don't you put a leash on your kitten?'' He said nursing a bloody mouth.

Crystal let out a yell of anger, still struggling. ''I'll kill you!''

''Yuen, what are you doing here?'' Lloyd asked not even daring to slacken his grip on Crystal.

''I have no need to explain myself to you.'' He sneered.

''Then leave.'' Kratos said.

''Alright. I'll leave you alone this time Lloyd. but don't forget, next time I will get you.''

''Just try it,'' Lloyd said with a air of arrogance.

Yuen walked away with Crystal yelling after him.

''Dammit Yuen! Get back here!''

''Crystal calm down!'' Kratos shouted.

Crystal glared at him. ''Let. Me. Go.''

''I will not. You're way too unstable. He already injured you,'' He said now using both hands to restrain her, and signaling Lloyd to let go of her. Kratos saw the look in her eyes. It was that animal look. The look he saw when she first woke up in Triet. Something was strange about her and he still didn't know what. The auburn-haired man turned to the group.

''Please continue walking ahead. I wish to discuss something with Crystal.''

Hearing him shout for the first time made them think they shouldn't ask questions. Once they were ahead a good distance, Kratos and Crystal walked behind them, Crystal still being held back by him.

''Are you going to tell me what that was about?'' He asked quietly.

''Are you going to let me go?''

He threw her down, and before she could move, his blade was at her throat.

''I agreed to let you come with us pervaded we could trust you. If you're going to lie again, I suggest you take your leave.''

Crystal glared at him. ''I don't see what your so worked up about. If you believed me before it still doesn't mean you trusted me. If you trusted me then you wouldn't feel the need to point your sword at me.''

''Point taken. But I still have a job to do, and if you're an enemy you're in the way.''

''Maybe I will take my leave…'' Crystal said lowering her gaze. She could feel Kratos' grip on his blade lower slightly. That was the only inch she needed.

The brunette slid out from under his blade and drew her own. She stood up in a battle ready stance, watching the look on Kratos' face. He seemed unconcerned, and she could she something like amusement dance in his garnet eyes. She lunged for him, and steel clashed with steel in a battle of pure strength. He pushed he back but she parried, around and aimed a hit for his side. He spun around and blocked it. A series of hits followed, like a dance of blades. with each blow she could feel her wounds pulling themselves apart, but she didn't dare show any weakness. Kratos knocked her down again, but Crystal pulled him down with her. He pinned her down, about to bring his sword to her again. She slipped out from under him and knocked him over. Before he knew it, Her blade was at his throat, and he had to concede defeat.

''Not bad,'' He said.

''I…told you…I'm good at…fighting…''

Crystal swayed on the spot and collapsed, her blade slipping out of her hand. In one smooth move Kratos knocked the blade aside, and opened his arms, allowing her to fall into him. He turned her over to see her lips turning blue, and the blood draining out of her face. _She's going to die…_the words echoed in his head. He grabbed her and ran after the rest of the group.

Before they stormed the ranch, Raine had suggested that they go see the Theoda Docks, just in case there was a clue about the water seal. He skidded to a halt in front of the house and saw Genis and Lloyd sitting outside.

''Where is…Raine?'' Kratos said panting.

''She and Colette left saying there was something they-What happened to her?'' Lloyd said noticing Crystal.

''She's hurt. I'm going to go take care of her,'' without another word he was in the building and up the stairs. The small bedroom was empty, and held a few bunk beds. Kratos placed Crystal in the first one, and began undressing her with one hand, and getting supplies out with the other. Normally, undressing a girl he didn't intimately know would embarrass Kratos, but he wasn't about to let her die because he acted the prude.

After a lot of bandaging and healing spells, Crystal's health slowly retuned to her and eventually she came around.

''What…what happened?'' She said sitting up and clutching her head.

''You fainted, I took care of you. _Again._'' Said Kratos putting great emphasis on the last word.

''Oh damn it. Don't tell me you carried me here,'' Said Crystal.

''Do you see yourself in a forest?'' He said sarcastically.

Crystal blushed slightly. ''Well excuse me, Mister Perfect. I didn't know Mercenaries help their enemies.''

''Humph…''

''Why didn't you just leave me there?'' She asked.

Kratos eyes followed along the floor, up the bed, and came to rest on her face.

''You couldn't expect me to leave you there. You were about to die.''

Crystal stayed silent for a few moments. Then she spoke again.

''Do you honestly think I'm an enemy? I've had plenty of chances to kill Colette. I could have taken that chance and run. And yet here I am in a bed…again.''

''It's not that I think you're an enemy. I just don't know if I can trust you,'' He said simply.

''What's the difference?'' She asked, irritated.

''I can tell you're not an enemy. But I know you are not being truthful,'' he said crossing his arms.

''So, you attacked me?''

''I decided to test you. You beat me but didn't fight to kill. Besides that you got angry at the thought of me thinking you're a traitor.''

''You…you…tested me?'' She said slowly getting up. ''You stuck a sword in my face, to see if I was serious?!''

''Yes I did,'' He said with boredom.

Crystal felt anger well up inside her but she controlled it.

''So am I allowed to stay?'' she asked tonelessly.

''Yes I would say you are.''

''Well thank you very much. Now please leave. I wish to dress and join the others.''

Without another word Kratos left the room.


	7. I got your back

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales of symphonia**

Chapter Seven, "I got your back.''

The next few days spread by. The group had found and released the water seal, and were now heading towards Asgard: the ruin city. No one asked Crystal about her confrontation with Yuen but they could tell that something happened after they left her and Kratos alone. Neither one would speak to the other unless _Absolutely necessary. _Of course it wasn't as unusual for Kratos, but Crystal was another story. She usually talked with Lloyd or Raine or one of the others, and she talked with Kratos more than anyone. Oddly enough, Kratos never seemed to mind. But now, days of no talking made the tension, the others felt, was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. No one thought the endless void of silence would ever end, so they went about the world regeneration.

It didn't take long for them to find themselves in trouble. At a ceremony in Asgard, A fake Summon Sprit attacked Raine. Lloyd jumped in front of her in a battle ready stance, and a battle commenced.

The evil Summon Sprit focused on Genis and Colette first, and attacked mercilessly. Genis; needing more time to cast spells, was the first to fall unconscious, Followed by Colette. Raine was running out of mana to heal the swordsmen and swordswoman, and Kratos was too busy helping Lloyd fight of the Sprit, to heal anyone himself. Lloyd and Raine collapsed from exposition, leaving the fight to Crystal and Kratos.

They weren't doing well at all. The argument they had threw their teamwork out of whack. The Sprit slashed at Crystal and swatted Kratos away like a fly. When Kratos tried to cast a healing spell, Crystal was down and the opponent hit Kratos before he could finish.

''Crystal, Cover me!'' He shouted from behind a barrage of attacks.

''Oh, Now you need my help?'' She yelled back trying to score a slash on the attacker.

Kratos pushed it back with enough strength to knock it down.

''We don't have time for this!'' He yelled, as the beast got up.

''I know, I know!'' She blocked a Wind Blade spell.

''Well if you know, the why don't you do something?''

Crystal couldn't really understand herself, why she couldn't trust him. It was like some spell was broken when they fought, days before.

''I…I don't know why!'' Was all she could say.

''Well if you can't trust me to attack, then I'll defend.''

''What do you mean?''

''Attack him with all you got! I've got your back!''

Crystal looked into his Garnet eyes and understood.

She readied herself, and ran full force towards the Summon Sprit. Her sword drove itself into the evil creature, and her blade shone with light, freezing the sprit. Another blade went into the creature, this time from Kratos. The fake summon sprit gave him one last slash at his ribs, and then fell to the ground and disappeared. Having no time to block it, the last wound inflicted upon Kratos proved to take it's toll. He fell to his knees, clutching his side. Crystal kneeled beside him and inspected it.

Crystal wasn't a healer like Raine but she did know some things about it. She knew special ways of healing a wound like that. And right now she needed Kratos in order to get the others to safety.

She put her left arm in front of her and with the sword in her right hand, she slashed a shallow cut, into her forearm. The blood started to spill out of the wound as she put a finger to the crimson liquid.

''What, in the name of Martel, are you doing?'' Kratos asked staring at the peculiar actions of the girl.

''Be quiet, I'm concentrating,'' She said.

She lifted her cut forearm to Kratos' wound, and started chanting.

_''Warmth of light from heavens above, angels that sing of all that is pure, grant me thy strength.''_

A spiraling light encased both humans, and Kratos felt his wound mending. In a flash the light was gone, and The auburn-haired mercenary, was fully healed. He stood up and looked at the brunette next to him. She was sweating but the cut on her own arm had stopped bleeding.

''It's my way of thanking you,'' Crystal said, looking up. ''You saved my life more than once, so it's the least I can do.''

Kratos offered his hand, and helped her stand up. She was surprisingly steady for someone who cut her own arm open.

''What was that technical you just used?'' He asked.

''Just something I picked up from a book,'' She said looking around at her unconscious comrades. ''Help me get these guys to safety.''

Kratos dropped the subject and with the help of Raine, whom he managed to heal; Crystal and the tired mercenary carried their injured comrades to a hotel to heal for the night.

After that Crystal and Kratos seemed back to normal, and the everyone else seemed completely mystified.

''Uh…what happened?'' Lloyd said in a undertone to Genis.

''I'm not sure,'' He replied.

''But aren't they being a little…friendly?''

''Maybe they made up?'' Colette said quietly.

They continued discussing Kratos' and Crystal's sudden turn of emotion for the better, until they got to the temple of wind. After a lot of battles and a few puzzles they got to the alter room. They defeated the monster, and Colette released the seal. As they left Colette was hit by her angel sickness, and they decided to set up camp for the night. Crystal volunteered to be the night watch. It was a normal night until the golden-eyed girl noticed a change in the wind. Something that sent shivers down her spine.

She got up and ran as fast as she could towards the presence she sensed. She was scared. Could they of found her already? She couldn't let them get to the others. Colette, Lloyd Raine, Genis, and…Kratos. They had done so much for her. She wasn't about to put them in danger.

Crystal was a good distance away from the campsite, when that familiar stench entered her nose. The sent of rotting flesh and earth. She stopped, and waited. A shrill cry came from her right and she dived into a roll. Sharp claws grazed her side, and she stood up, to face her enemy.

It was always the same monster. A creature, not of this world with the torso and arms of a man but scaly, deformed legs. It's feet had long steel claws and so did it's seemingly normal hands. The face was a twisted version of a humans, with slits for nostrils, and red demon eyes. The whole body was a sickly green color, and it had large deformed wings, beating against the night sky. It was a mockery of human life.

Meanwhile Kratos' sensed something nearby as well, and followed after Crystal in secret. He arrived behind a tree, just in time to see the monster lunge again for Crystal, who side-stepped it with ease.

Crystal was almost fully recovered by now so she decided to take care of the creature quickly. She looked up at the sky and began chanting once again.

_''Oh Angels above me. Great ancestors of the sky. Grant me thy wings of power.''_

Two bright, pure white, angel wings sprouted from Crystal's back and lifted her into the air. She started moving her hands as if drawing an invisible bow and arrow, and light flowed around her. As if being manipulated by some great force, the light went into Crystal's hands creating a real bow and arrow. She shot it into the heart of her enemy who fell and disappeared instantly. Crystal floated back down to the ground and her wings folded and disappeared as well, as if they were never there.

Crystal sighed, before turning around. ''I know you're there Kratos. Come out I'll explain everything.''


	8. The Truth Of The Small Angel

Chapter Eight, The Truth Of The Small Angel.

Kratos stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her, looking alert.

''Your instincts have gotten better,'' He said.

''Their only ever off when I'm very weak. Like when you found me,'' She said.

He walked over to her and she turned towards the direction of the campsite.

''Why don't we walk back while we talk? That way we can still be lookout for the others.''

Kratos nodded and they walked together in silence. Crystal's mind was racing. _Is it wise to trust him enough to tell him the truth? I don't even know him that well. But I need __Someone._ Crystal knew she couldn't get by on her own.

''So…you are going to tell me the truth?'' Kratos asked, interrupting her thoughts.

''Yes.''

She took a deep breath and began.

''You thought I was lying about the story I told Raine and the others. You were right. It's all a lie. The truth is I'm not from Sylverant. I'm from _Veluna_. I know you may think it's crazy, and I don't even know if you will believe me. But I think I owe you the truth no matter what you think.''

''You mean the story Genis, Colette and you told in Raine's class?'' Kratos asked. ''It's also said that the beings there are called Guardians. Angel like beings.''

''That's right.''

''So you are a Guardian?''

''Yes. you want to know who I am correct?''

Kratos nodded.

''In my land there was once a great man named Aaron Sundrith. He was my father as well as king of the land.''

She paused for a moment to sit down for they had reached the campsite. Kratos sat down as well, watching her intently. She continued.

''When I was thirteen, I played in the gardens of the palace alone everyday. Then one day, while I was making flower crowns, Yuen walked into the garden. He started to talk to me and complemented my craftwork. He started to come everyday we he told me about other lands. I told him about my father never teaching me how weald a sword and he became my teacher. I was so happy to have a friend that I never thought much of the questions he asked. Like what the palace was like, and how many guards my father had. I was young and foolish. He always brought me a Blue Lily, that he said grew near his home. For a year it went on and I saw him everyday. Then…I turned fourteen.''

She sighed and continued. ''It was on my birthday. My family threw me a small party. My mother had learned of my friendship with Yuen, and invited him. It seemed normal and happy. I blew out the candles and at that moment the lights went out. A small gasp and a thud could be heard but I couldn't see through the darkness. The lights went back on. And my father lay in a pool of crimson, with a single blue Lily on his chest. He was dead. I looked around…and Yuen was gone.''

Kratos, who had stayed silent for the most part, gave a sharp intake of breath, while Crystal took a breath herself and went on.

''The next year we held a memorial for my father. That day my mother died the same way. A slash to her heart with blood spilling out and another blue lily laying on her chest. After that my older brother helped me find out were the blue lily grows. It was on a planet of darkness called Yami. The original home of the famed Rinoa. That year my brother died, the same way, the day I turned sixteen. I felt like I was being ripped apart and yet, I was never the one to suffer or die. It was always the ones around me. I soon turned seventeen and then my sister was murdered. As I stood over her body Yuen came out of nowhere and used a paralyzing charm to restrain me. He told me he was working under my family's greatest enemy, Rinoa. She had somehow broken free after all that time and was targeting me. He told me I had the sacred power of light that hadn't been passed down for four thousand years. He also said that Rinoa would stop at nothing to rip me apart mentally and drive me insane. She might never kill me as long as she can torture me. The next year my blood relations were killed. And now this year she destroyed me land and took over Veluna. I ended up here because a friend of my father, whom had managed to stay alive all these years, forced me into a transporter that was still in development. It can, at the speed of light, send anything to another planet through a wave of mana. That's why it probable looked like a comet crashed when I came down here. But he sent me here just as he was about to be killed. I don't have a home.''

Crystal finished with a single silent tear, rolling down her face. Her expression was stony, and she shook violently. It was a hard story to tell after all. Kratos had remained quite still while she spoke and now noticed her shaking body. He unclasped his cape and draped it around her. She looked at him in surprise, at the chivalrous gesture.

''…T-thank you,'' She said suddenly aware of how much she had just told him.

''I'm sorry if it was painful to tell me,'' He said looking at her with garnet eyes.

Crystal stared at the ground, clutching at the cape around her. ''Pain is pain, and there's nothing I can do about it,'' She said bitterly. ''I can only bite me tong and bare it.''

''We humans are pitiful creatures,'' Kratos said. ''We do nothing but get tricked into creating wars, and then the few good people there are out there, get trampled upon.''

''I'm by far the most pitiful,'' Crystal said, spitefully. ''I've had countless people die on my account, and I couldn't even protect them. And now I've dumped my problems on an outsider

''Do you regret telling me?'' He asked.

''I…It doesn't matter. I'm alone anyway, there's no reason for me to keep secrets.''

Kratos looked up at the stars. ''You shall be very helpful in future battles. To think, you haven't even been using all of your power, have you?''

She gave him a sideways glance. ''No I haven't. I suppose you want me to tell the others?''

''It is your decision. I would advise you to tell them at least part of the truth, however.''

''Kratos?''

''Yes?''

''I know I haven't known you very long but…can I ask a favor?''

''What is it?''

''I would like the others to know but…will you…tell them my story?''

''Wouldn't you like to tell them yourself?''

''I would but…I don't think I can…'' Her voice started to quiver.

Kratos looked at her. ''I understand. I will tell them.''

''Th-thank you.''

''Would you like to sleep?'' he asked. Crystal shook her head.

''Suit yourself.''

They stayed silent for a moment. Kratos watched the sky, and Crystal watched the flicker of the campfire. There was something else she wanted to ask, but she felt a little ashamed.

''Kratos?''

''Hm?''

''Can I stay on night watch with you?''

''If you wish.''

Crystal stayed under the cape he had put around her. It was warm and soft, and somehow familiar. She felt safe for the first time in days, sitting with Kratos under the night sky. As painful as her story was to tell, she felt lighter now that someone else knew. After a while she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Kratos remained silent and thought about what Crystal told him. He knew that planet. He had been there he was sure of it. But he still couldn't remember the memory that had been tugging at his mind ever since he met the small brunette beside him. He felt something warm against his chest that shook his thoughts. Crystal had fallen into his arms, quite literally, and was breathing slow and peaceful breaths. She had fallen asleep. _Foolish girl, _He thought. _She should of just gone to sleep by the fire._ He covered her more securely with the cape, and wrapped his arms around her. She was like a small child. A beautiful small child. He ran his fingers through her silky, brown hair. _You are foolish. but not pitiful._

**I finnally got to put another cute moment! I'm in a slump cuz' no one will review…So come on people! Just A shout-out would make me happy!**


	9. The Asguard Ranch

Chapter Nine, The Asgard Human Ranch

The next day, before they packed up the camp, Kratos told everyone else what Crystal had told him the night before. He made Crystal agree to tell parts of the story and he would tell the rest. By the time Kratos told them all of the repeated murder of each of her family members, Crystal turned her back to her companions. She hated to see sadness or pity directed at her. When Kratos finished, Raine asked what Crystal intended to do.

''I have no home, no family, and nothing worthwhile waiting for me,'' Crystal answered turning back to face them. ''All I ask is that I may help restore this world, so that the suffering may end.''

Raine looked to the blonde. ''What do you say, Colette?''

''Of course you can stay. Right Lloyd?''

Lloyd nodded. ''It's not like we're gonna turn you away now.''

''Thank you,'' Crystal bowed.

It was decided they would cut through a small forest, and head to Luin, The City of Hope. The sunlight shone through the leaves, dancing around in little pretty spots of light.

''What's Luin like?'' Lloyd asked.

''It's a nice place,'' Said Kratos with a softened look in his eyes. ''The town is warm and inviting.''

''Have you been there before Kratos?'' Crystal asked.

Kratos' expression returned to boredom. ''I passed through it once before, that's all.''

Crystal could sense something odd, and hidden in his voice, but didn't pry. Eventually they saw the top of a house in the distance.

''Hey guys, I think I can see Luin!'' Lloyd said.

''Wait…Kratos; do you sense something…strange?'' Crystal asked, turning to the auburn-haired man.

''Be on guard,'' He whispered to her, so he wouldn't alarm the others.

They soon arrived at the entrance of the city. If you could call it that.

''Wha…what's this?'' Lloyd gasped.

''It's…horrible,'' Colette said forlorn.

The once beautiful town was completely destroyed. The bridge was half gone, the houses burned down, blood and traces of a battle were everywhere. The group walked to the fountain, to find the assassin from the ossa trail, bloody and half dead.

''Oh…It's you guys,'' The assassin said weakly. ''If you want to finish me off now's your chance. I don't have the strength left to fight.''

Lloyd kneeled beside her. ''What happened? You're badly wounded.''

''Look around you. Everything in this town was reduced to ruins. The Desians…ugh…attacked. And the survivors were…taken to the ranch.''

The assassin closed her eyes in pain.

''Professor, can you heal her?'' Lloyd asked.

Raine stared at him as if he were crazy. ''Lloyd, are you serious?''

''Professor please!'' Colette pleaded.

''Fine,'' The healer said, shaking her head. ''But I swear, you're all way to softhearted for your own good.''

Raine bent down and help her staff over the purple-clad girl.

''Wh-Why did you save me?'' She asked.

''Because,'' Lloyd started. ''You obviously fought for this town, rather than yourself. If you tried to save Luin, then you can't be that bad.''

The girl looked embarrassed. ''But…I'm trying to kill you…''

''You don't seem like a Desian, so you must have reasons right?'' Crystal said.

''Th-Thanks,'' Said the assassin.

''What should we do about the Desians?'' Kratos asked.

''We have to save them,'' Colette said.

''So we'll raid the ranch,'' Crystal said simply.

''Lloyd? What do you say?'' Raine turned to look at the smaller swordsman.

Lloyd gripped the hilt of his Katana. ''I said it before didn't I? I'm going to destroy them all. The entire ranch!''

''So hotheaded…'' Raine sighed.

Colette turned to the assassin. ''What's your name?''

''It's Sheena. And I have a favor to ask. Please, take me with you.''

''Of course you can,'' Lloyd said. Raine, narrowed her eyes, but she didn't protest, nor did any of the others. The seven people, made there way to the Desian human ranch, all the while formulating a plan. They would ambush a couple of Desians, steal their clothes, and infiltrate the base.

Once they got there, everything went according to plan, right until they got inside the control room. Within seconds of their arrival, an alarm went off and they ended up cornered by a few Desian guards.

''Well, well, well,'' Came a sneering voice from behind one of the Desian lackeys. ''It seems a few rats have gotten into my ranch.''

The owner of the voice stepped out in fount of the cornered group. He had short blond hair and narrow, squinty, mistrustful eyes. He was wearing a smirk to match his ridiculous blue suit.

''Who are you?'' Lloyd asked, with his cocky tone.

''He is Kvar. One of the five Desian grand cardinals,'' Kratos answered. Crystal thought it was strange that Kratos knew something like that, but brushed it aside.

''How amusing,'' Kvar laughed. ''The inferior being asked for my name, after invading my ranch. You're more reckless than I thought. It matters not. Finish them off!'' Kvar commanded the spell caster next to him, whom performed a fire spell aimed at Lloyd.

''Guardian!'' Lloyd shouted, also bracing himself with his arms. The fire ball got nullified by the shield and Kvar's beady eyes caught on something. Lloyd's peculiar Exsphere.

''That Exsphere..! It can't be…'' Kvar said. ''I see. You're, Lloyd Irving. The son of that Exsphere subject!''

Whatever tension the room held before, increased a hundred fold with that one sentence. Lloyd was stunned, Kratos went pale, and everyone else was confused. Crystal's mind went into overdrive. _But…That might mean…no it couldn't be…Irving is a usual name…isn't it?_

''Exsphere subject?'' Lloyd said slowly. ''You don't mean…''

''That Exsphere belonged to host body 0034, Human name Anna,'' Kvar gave another sneer. ''Your mother.''

Lloyd's eyes were wide. ''Wh…what?''

''When your mother escaped with you, she took that Exsphere with her.''

''So, you killed her!''

''Now, now, I wasn't the one who killed her. Your father did.''

''What?''

''After escaping, her Exsphere went out of control and she turned into a monster,'' A twisted grin appeared on Kvar's mouth. ''And your father killed her. Pathetic, wouldn't you say?''

Kratos' fist clenched into a ball. ''Do not speak ill of the dead!''

''Well ether way,'' Kvar said. ''That Exsphere was part of my angelus project! It belongs to me.''

The Desians moved forward on the group, cornering them even more.

''Let me handle this,'' Sheena said lightly stepping forward. She held up a piece of paper and a large sprit appeared and transported them out of the ranch. They fled to Luin.

That night, tension ran high for everyone, as they tried to figure out a way to save everyone at the ranch without being detected. Lloyd was having a hard time dealing with his new found trauma. Crystal didn't notice much of what was going on. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

The next day Sheena told them of a friend she made in Hima, which escaped the ranch. They went to visit him and found out how to infiltrate the ranch. They did just that, freed the prisoners, and made it to Kvar where they fought him. He was a formidable opponent, but his arrogance was his undoing, and thanks to the teamwork of Lloyd, Crystal, and Kratos, he was quickly taken down.

What Crystal couldn't help but notice was, in addition to Lloyd's normal passion for defeating a Desian, Kratos seemed extremely angry. She couldn't begin to understand why. When they left the ranch and returned to Asgard to rest, Crystal opened the door to Kratos' room, holding bandages and medicine.

''Krat-oh! Excuse me!'' She squeaked, and slammed the door shut. She hadn't realized she didn't knock before coming in, and caught a glimpse of Kratos wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Unluckily for her, he noticed and opened the door again.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

She turned bright red. ''R-Raine asked m-me to see if you needed help with your wounds. The forest we went though on the way b-back here was poisonous, so magic healing doesn't work on w-wounds.''

''Just a minute,'' He said before shutting the door again. Crystal heard footsteps move around the room and less than a minute later he opened the door again and let her in.

She sat down on the bed and started unpacking the bag, but Kratos stopped her.

''There's no need, I'll do it myself.'' He said coldly.

''Are you sure? It's better if someone else dresses your wounds for you.''

''Yes its fine. Now please, leave me alone.''

Crystal felt a little hurt by his tone with her but ignored it.

''Okay then. Good night,'' She stood up and left.

The next day they got to the Tower of Mana, and made their way though the temple. A hard fight awaited them at the top. The teamwork Crystal had with Kratos the last few fights dispersed by this time. He was distracted and angry. He made plenty more mistakes then he ever had before and he even missed with his magic attack.

''Kratos, Calm down!'' Crystal shouted while guarding against a barrage of razor spikes.

He didn't seem to hear her. She ran forward to try and get through to him, but she ran at the wrong moment. He brought his blade backwards at the very moment Crystal was behind him. She felt the sharp steel got through her gut, and gasped in surprise. Kratos turned around and saw the brunette start to fall backwards.

''That's…it…'' She muttered and caught herself. Her white wings sprouted forth, out of her back and she rose into the air, her sword held high. The blood dripped out of her wound like red rose petals. A few drops landed on Kratos' forehead as he watched her rise into the dark sky. Crystal began to focus her mana and chanted.

_''O Angels of judgment, fill my blade with your purifying light. Rain upon my enemies!''_

She flew forward with her Sword aimed for the beast's forehead.

_''Heaven's Blade!''_

She plunged the blade into the beast and released her mana. Her opponent gave a loud cry, fell to the ground and disappeared. At the same time Crystal sheathed her sword, and her wings disappeared, while she was still high in the sky. She fell, limply to the ground, her consciousness slipping away. Kratos walked forward a few steps and caught her easily. Raine ran forward.

''Crysta, are you okay?'' Raine asked.

The brunette angel opened her eyes slightly. ''Yes…I'm just…a little tired…''

''I will take care of her,'' Kratos said to Raine, who looked at him and nodded. She saw something in his expression that she somehow understood. She walked to Lloyd and the others, while Colette offered her prayers at the alter.

As they walked out of the temple Kratos carried Crystal in his arms, holding her close, and tightly. He was stony faced the whole way.

Once they were outside the temple it was discovered that Colette lost her voice. They set up camp once again and while Raine, Genis, Sheena, Lloyd, and Colette, sat on one side of the camp holding a discussion, Kratos carried Crystal over to a tree and laid her down, with her head resting on his lap.

Crystal opened her eyes slightly. She could feel something warm under her, and the pain was subsiding. She could see auburn above her.

''Ugh…what happened?'' She asked, disoriented.

The voice of Kratos answered. ''After you killed the guardian of the seal, you fainted from loss of blood.''

She realized that he was bandaging her wounds.

''You look so serious,'' She said softly. He didn't say anything. ''Fine, don't talk.''

Crystal slowly sat up, flinching at the pain on her stomach. She looked at Kratos, who was avoiding her eye. There was something like…shame, in his face.

''Why so gloomy?'' She asked.

Kratos twitched at the question.

''You can't hide it. Tell me,'' The little angel insisted.

''I…forgive me,'' He said quickly.

''Forgive you?''

''For the…'' He looked pained at his next words. ''For inflicting such a serious wound. I almost…hit your vitals.''

Crystal was shocked at the mercenary's discomfort. He was being so…thoughtful.

''I-it's okay, I'm fine aren't I?'' She said, suddenly very self aware.

''Yes, you're right.''

He looked up and gave her a small smile. She turned a delicate shade of pink.

''I'm going to go see Genis,'' Crystal said, but she stood up too quickly. She felt slightly lightheaded and lost her balance, falling right on top of Kratos.She ended up straddling him and her face was an inch away from his.

''Maybe I should help you stand next time,'' Kratos said, ignoring the blush that covered his face.

Crystal slowly got up and he walked her over to the others. Genis made soup again and had a bowl ready for her and Kratos.

''Why are you two flushed?'' Genis asked, handing a bowl to Kratos.

''Shut up Genis.''

The two didn't mean to, but they said it at the same time. They looked at each other quickly, and then looked away, both the shade of a cherry.


	10. Crimson Village

**This took longer than expected! I hurt my wrist in Gymnastics so I can't write much these days. It sucks! But I'll still keep the story alive, so keep on reading! And Reviews make me happy!**

Disclaimer:** I don't own Tos.**

Chapter Ten. Crimson Village.

Raine said it would be a good idea to try to get to the tower of salvation by foot, so everyone packed up and set out. The track proved to be exhausting, with the weather changing suddenly to cold, and the monsters being tougher, and more annoying than ever. Raine and Kratos soon got tired from healing and they were running low on Gels. Suddenly Genis shouted happily.

''Sis! Look, look, there's a village up ahead! Let's go, let's go!''

Raine looked at Kratos who nodded. ''We need rest, desperately. We should see if there's food and lodgings.''

''I agree,'' Lloyd said, breathless from killing yet another monster.

They walked towards the small village. It was shabby, somewhat like Izoold, with peeling paint on the houses, and patched-up roof tops and windows. The village was made of four houses and a tavern in the middle. A wooden sign hung that that read: _Lamberth._ The chosen's group walked to the tavern first.

Inside, it was quiet and warm. A little old lady walked up to them.

''Welcome to Lamberth. Y'all be needing' a place to stay?'' She wheezed.

''Yes please,'' Raine answered. ''We need three rooms if you have them.''

''Ay, sorry to say, we only got one. Y'all are welcome to share, if ya don't mind. I got some extra blankets.''

Raine sighed. ''It'll have to do. Anybody object to that?''

They were all too tired to complain, so Raine paid the lady, and she led them to the room. It was a tiny, cramped room with a single window. Crystal dropped her bag on the floor.

''No point in being old fashioned now.''

The old lady popped back in the room making everybody jump. ''Dinner is in a few minutes, so Y'all should wash up and git down here to eat somethin.''

She disappeared again, and everybody put down their bags, and walked back downstairs. At first they wondered if they walked into a different room altogether. The small tavern was filled with people drinking and talking. Raine led the way to a table and they all sat down, looking around them at the chatter.

Crystal couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong with Lamberth. It seemed fake somehow. The people around them just didn't seem…right. They talked and laughed, but there was something twitchy about the atmosphere. Crystal didn't want to alarm the others so she didn't say a word.

The food wasn't so bad and after Lloyd finally finished his last bowl of rice, they walked back upstairs. There was only two beds in the room and Crystal insisted that she could sleep on the floor. Raine, Colette, and Sheena, pushed the beds together and managed to barely fit onto the bed.

''Well I'll have to do,'' Raine said getting a blanket out and laying it on the bed.

''Hey Colette's trying to say something,'' Lloyd said, while Colette was tracing words on his hand.

''_Why don't you take the bed Crystal? I can't sleep anyway,''_ Lloyd translated.

''Don't worry Colette. I don't mind sleeping on floor. Besides…'' Crystal grinned and put a hand on Kratos shoulder. ''I want to keep the boys company.''

Everyone turned to look at her, and She could feel Kratos freeze, next to her. The three girls got into bed and Lloyd and Genis, retreated to one side of the room, while Crystal and Kratos were left alone in the corner.

''Ever notice, we always seem to get paired together?'' Crystal said, with a small laugh.

Kratos sighed a got a blanket. There was only one. _Figures, _He thought, Crystal sat down just far enough from the others, so no one would overhear them. Kratos looked at her and she patted the ground next to her, asking him to sit.

''Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask?'' Kratos said, sitting down.

''Never miss a beat, do you?'' Crystal kept her voice low. ''Did you notice anything…strange about this place?''

''If you mean the people's jumpy attitude among other things, yes I did.''

''What do you think it is?''

''I'm not sure. Tomorrow I think we should make a haste and leave. I don't think we'll get to the Tower of Salvation by foot anyway.''

''You're right,'' Crystal said. ''I don't like this place at all. It's made me slightly jumpy all night.''

''For now the best thing we can do is get some rest,'' Kratos stood up again and walked a few steps away from Crystal leaving the blanket with her. Crystal however, grabbed the hem of his cape. He felt the tug and turned around.

''What is it?''

''Stay.''

Kratos looked at her for a moment. She was looking up at him, pleadingly, like an adorable little kitten. Her head was tilted to the side slightly and she was still on her knees. The auburn-haired man knew he couldn't say no.

''This is unlike you,'' He said sitting down next to her.

''Well…I just don't really want to…spend the night in this place alone,'' She turned a light shade of pink.

''You're acting like a little girl.''

''Well if I'm bugging you so much, you can go,'' She pouted before turning away from him.

''Whatever you say,'' He shrugged, but he didn't move. He simply sat there, while she brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes he noticed her shoulders starting to shake.

''Crystal?'' He whispered. ''Are you cold?''

She opened her eyes and nodded. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her. The brunette however, unwrapped one side and put it around Kratos. He looked at her with an odd expression.

''Don't take it the wrong way,'' She said. ''I just don't want to be the reason you catch a cold.''

''T-Thanks,'' He said back, wondering why he felt a little embarrassed.

''Let's try to get some sleep,'' Crystal said, sliding down the wall a little, to get more comfortable.

A few more minutes passed, and Kratos heard Crystal's soft breathing, telling him that she had gone to sleep. He sat there and thought about the girl next to him. What would she say if she knew more about him? How would she react? After hearing her story, he wasn't sure he would end up doing the right thing. He would just be hurting someone once again.

Something warm pressed against his side.

He turned to look at the girl. Crystal had slid sideways, and her head came to rest on Kratos' shoulder.

The mercenary gazed at her, a warm smile curling his lips. Her hair was flowing down her back in waves and her lips were as red as a rose.

_Hold on, I can't be thinking those things, _Kratos thought to himself. He shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the thoughts going through it. He looked back at Crystal. She seemed to be having a hard time getting comfortable, since she was fidgeting quite a bit. He gently put an arm around her and shifted, so she could lean on him less awkwardly. Finally she stopped moving about, and Kratos closed his eyes as well.

The next day Crystal awoke to the sound of a soft heartbeat. She felt warmth all around her, and looked up. She met two garnet eyes looking down at her.

''Are you awake?'' Kratos asked.

The brunette blinked a few times, just to make sure she was really awake. She realized that the warmth she was wrapped in was Kratos arms, and she had somehow fallen asleep against his chest. Her legs were in between his.

''Um…s-sorry,'' She said, turning pink.

''For what?''

''For…hanging on you,'' She said pulling away from him.

Kratos let her go. ''It's okay, I didn't mind so much.''

Crystal felt her face get hotter. He smiled at her, obviously amused.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!''

Kratos and Crystal jumped, instantly alert. They grabbed their swords and ran down the steps. The scream had come from outside. They burst out the door, and onto an extremely surreal scene.

Bloody, dismembered, corpses lay strewn across the dusty ground. Grotesque monsters, at least thirty of them, all around the tiny village, some killing the remainder of humans, others being restrained by the Desians. Sheena, Raine, Genis, Lloyd and Colette, all standing in fount of Kratos and Crystal. Apparently they had gone down stairs before the two.

''What is this?'' Lloyd said, sounding sick to his stomach.

In the center of the chaos, was a man with glasses and a green cape. He, like Kvar, had a sneering voice

''Hear me inferior beings!'' The man called out. ''I am Rodyle! One of the five Desian Grand Cardinals!''

Crystal looked back at Colette. The tiny blonde looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes were wide and round, and her mouth was agape in a silent scream. Crystal noticed Lloyd step forward.

''You bastard!'' Lloyd shouted. ''What do want?!''

''I have no need to explain myself to you filthy creatures,'' Rodyle sneered. ''Besides, the only business I have is with that young lady there.''

Crystal froze. Rodyle was looking straight at her, and now all her companions were looking at her too. She fixed her face into the bravest expression she could muster and spoke.

''Me? What could you want with an "Inferior being" such as I?''

''Just come with me and all will be explained,'' He said.

Lloyd drew his swords. ''We won't let you take anyone!''

Rodyle gave a cold laugh. ''If she doesn't come quietly I have to take her by force.''

''Just try it!'' Genis called out.

''I'm afraid I'll have to order these monsters to attack.''

Crystal felt her heart leap to her throat.

''I'm sure _you _know who these monsters are…_Don't you, Crystal?_'' Rodyle continued.

She was absolutely stunned. _Those monsters used to be humans….They still had the souls of a human…But they're attacking the other villagers._

''Crystal, snap out of it,'' Raine said.

The angel shook her head, and saw that Lloyd and Kratos were now on the verge of charging Rodyle.

''Wait,'' Crystal said, putting a hand on their shoulders. ''I'll handle this myself.''

''Are you crazy? You can't take on that many on your own!'' Lloyd said.

''I can. You haven't seen half my power.''

''But Lloyd is right,'' Kratos said. ''You mustn't do this on your own.''

''No. I must.''

Kratos looked at her. Like so many times before now, he could tell her feelings by her eyes. This time her eyes were determined, icy and resigned. Kratos nodded.

''You can't be serious,'' Lloyd said. Kratos held Lloyd back and Crystal walked towards Rodyle.

''So,'' The Grand Cardinal sneered. ''You've decided to come along.''

Crystal unsheathed her sword.

''I refuse.''

The look on Rodyle's face changed from an all-knowing smile, to an expression of mangled fury and hatred. He lifted a hand, ready to give his command.

''GET HER!!!''

The Desians let the monsters loose at the same time. The Desian spell casters started chanting. A few other Desians charged Crystal with a sword held high. Crystal stayed in the center of it all, calm as can be.

''Hey! Look out!'' Genis called.

''What is she doing?'' Raine gasped.

''She's gonna get hurt!'' Colette exclaimed.

''Crystal! Watch out!'' Lloyd yelled.

''She's not going to…'' Sheena said softly.

Kratos could feel his pulse quicken with each split second Crystal stayed still. ''Don't die,'' He whispered.

Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated. She focused her mana. The monsters were almost a foot away now.

A little more…

More…

There!

''_Whirlwind light blades!!''_

Light mana spilled out of her body and danced in a spiral around her. From out of the spinning light, a thousand tiny spikes of pure mana killing the enemies around her. The monsters exploded gruesomely, blood going everywhere. The Desians fell were they stood. Only Rodyle managed to block the attack.

The light around Crystal dispersed, and she stood in a pool of blood. There was crimson all over her body but it wasn't hers. It was the Exsphere monsters blood.

Innocent blood.

Rodyle started laughing maniacally. ''Hahahaha! You may have stopped me but at what cost? You've killed so many innocents!''

Rodyle looked at Crystal. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

''Haha…so defiant, I'll leave you today but you will see me again. Until next time Crystal…_My little angel.'' _

With that, Rodyle disappeared, leaving nothing behind. No survivors, no enemies. Nothing. Just the chosen's group and Crystal.

And a Crimson Village.


	11. Starry Sky

**Man I'm already on chapter 11. I really want more people to review my story. I'd like to thank these four users for reviewing me. **

Eyes of the infinite galaxy

running control freak

Kratos Aurion Love

Lamia-dea

**you guys are awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Eleven. Starry Sky.

Crystal, Kratos, and everyone else, left the blood-soaked village behind, intending to head to the canyon town called Hima. They had gone farther than a day's walk since they left the Tower of Mana, so as the sun began to hang lower in the sky, the group stopped to set up camp a little way off a brook. Crystal washed off some of the blood, while the others started fires, sharpened weapons, and talked amongst themselves.

When Crystal finished, she walked over and sat down with Sheena, who was cutting up some carrots for Genis. Raine began discussing the incident.

''How did the Desians kill the villagers without us waking up in time to stop it? And why did Rodyle want Crystal?''

''Do you think they didn't want us to wake up until they caused enough damage?'' Lloyd asked.

''But how did they do it?''

''It was all a front.''

Everyone froze and turned to Crystal. They hadn't heard her speak since the night before.

''Didn't you all notice?'' She continued. ''The way the villagers acted…like they were about to die…''

''Crystal and I were talking about it last night,'' Kratos said. ''Did you notice the floor?''

''Now that you mention it…'' Genis began. ''It felt like walking on an upper floor.''

Kratos nodded. ''What we saw was probably a facade.''

''Do you think they built a human ranch below the inn?'' Raine asked.

''Yes. They could've constructed it to be hidden away from view. Either way we walked into a trap.''

''But what did they want?''

Kratos had an idea, but he wasn't about to say it. At least not in front of Crystal.

''I don't know,'' He said.

''Well it won't help us to worry about what we don't know,'' Lloyd said shaking his head. ''Let's focus on getting to the Tower of Salvation.''

They murmured in agreement. Genis stirred the pot of soup he was cooking, Lloyd and Sheena talked about weapons, Raine settled down with a book, and Kratos leaned against a tree. Crystal was feeling strange. She could see the gory images of the dead villagers, as if someone stuck a picture in front of her eyes. Shakeing her head, she tried to focas on what Sheena and Lloyd were talking about.

_It no use…I can barely see what's in front of me…_Her stomach felt like it was twisting itself in two. Her shoulders started to shake. _I can't let the others see me like this…_

Crystal stood up.

''I'm gonna go sit by the stream for a bit. Is that okay?'' She asked Sheena with the most sincere smile she could manage.

''Ok but…'' She stopped for a moment, and her brown eyes flickered to a spot on Crystal's arm.

''What?''

''Well…there's some blood on your arm, so you might want to wash it off.''

Crystal was confused for a moment, ''What blood? I don't have a cut.''

''No it's…It's not your blood,'' She said hesitantly.

Crystal understood, ''Oh yes, of course I'll go wash it off,'' She said with a smile, and stood up. She couldn't stay there a minute longer.

She walked past everyone as fast as she dared so they wouldn't notice, and as soon as she was a good distance away, she ran. she stopped near some bushes and the emotion welled up inside her. She fell to her knees and started vomiting. she tried to pull herself together but, to no avail, and by the time she stopped she was shaking and pale. Crystal gingerly stood up and wobbled over to the side of the stream. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth, before bathing her arm in the cool water in an attempt to get the blood off. She started to scrub at it, but it wouldn't come of no matter how hard she tried. It was driving her crazy, she couldn't leave it there. Every time she thought about it, it reminded her of the innocent blood she spilled, and she got dizzy again. It drove her so completely insane that she grabbed a sharp rock and started scraping at it. The brown dried blood_ Still_ wouldn't come off. She started to cut into her arm with the rock, determined to get it off even if she used her own blood to get rid of it.

Back near the camp site, Kratos started to wonder about Crystal. She could fool everyone else with her smile but not him. He had known her long enough to know when she was feigning normalcy. He got up and walked towards the stream.

When he found her, she was sitting, Her face white as a sheet, her arm covered in crimson cuts. She still had the rock in her hand, and was cutting at her arm, with her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Kratos ran over to her and grabbed the rock.

''What are you doing?'' He said with a note of anger in his voice. Crystal looked up, startled.

''Nothing,'' She said looking away from him.

''Do not lie to me, you know you know you can't. What is this?'' He sat down next to her and examined her arm.

''It's nothing I said!'' She tried to pull her arm away but he wouldn't let go.

''I'll ask again,'' His voice had gone deeper. ''Why did you do this to yourself?''

Crystal tried to speak casually, ''There was blood on my arm and it wouldn't come off, It since it wasn't my own blood…'' The images flashed through her mind like a movie on fast forward, and she started to sway, the loss of blood, contributing to her sickly state. Seeing this, Kratos steadied her and started to take care of her.

The auburn-haired man, ripped some cloth from the hem of his pants and dipped it in the water, and began cleaning her cuts. After that, he moved his hand over her arm and muttered a healing spell. Crystal felt a tingling sensation as her skin began to repair itself.

''Now…you want to tell me what's going on?''

''I…'' The words caught in her throat, ''I just wanted the blood off…''with those words the tidal wave of guilt washed over her, and she broke down unable to say all the thoughts going through her head, ending up with only half sentences.

''What have I…What have I done? Those people…all those people…they all…and I…I…I kill…'' She started hyper-ventilating. ''kill…'' Her stomach lurched again and she stood up, dashing to the bush nearby. she retched and coughed, and Kratos walked over to her.

''You are unwell. Let me take you back to the campsite,'' He started to help her up, but she slapped his hand away.

''Leave me alone!''

''I will not.''

She was getting annoyed by his attitude.

''I left the damn campsite so that you guys wouldn't see me like this!'' she yelled.

''But why?''

''I detest people seeing me weak!''

The auburn-haired man kneeled down beside her and turned her to face him. She half-heartedly tried to fight him off, but he grabbed her wrists. He tilted his head to see into her face better. Her golden eyes were sparkling with tears, and were dark with shame.

''…Why are you forcing me to talk…?'' She asked, looking everywhere but Kratos.

''Because I knew you would leave so the others wouldn't see you sick. You try to take all the blame yourself.''

''How would you know?'' A bit of arrogance entered her voice.

He looked at her and she saw something. A sad, empty look flickered across his face.

''I know nothing comes of it. Carrying your sins with your chin up is one thing. Taking everything upon yourself until you can't take anymore, is another.''

Crystal bit her lip, still trying to fight back her emotions. But his next words made that impossible.

He let go of her wrists. ''It's okay to cry.''

Her lip quivered, and her tears spilled out of her eyes in waterfalls. She slowly leaned into him, her sobs getting more pronounced. He pulled her the rest of the way into his arms and her head came to rest on his shoulder. She held onto him, as if for dear life, and shook. She couldn't help it. There was years of sorrow bottled up inside her.

He had seen her cry a few times, but he had never seen her so upset. He knew if he let her go she would surely breack in two. So he sat there, with the small girl in his arms.

After a while Crystal calmed down, and her shaking subdued. She pushed herself up a little bit and looked at Kratos with her tear-stained eyes.

''How do you feel?'' He asked gently, still holding on to her.

''Dizzy…,'' She replied looking down. ''My vision is a little blurry.''

''What do you expect? You've cried your eyes out.''

''I still don't want the others to know, Kratos.''

''Understood.''

Crystal looked at him, and gave a small smile, weaich he returned.

''Do you want to return to the campsite?'' Kratos asked.

Crystal nodded.

Kratos got up and offered her his hand. She greatfully took it and stood up. The brunette nearly fell over, but Kratos caught her and made sure she was steady. He walked her back to the campsite, holding her hand the whole way.

''Welcome back,'' Raine said, looking up from her book. ''Where were you?''

''Walking,'' Crystal shrugged, and sat down letting go of Kratos' hand. It was dark by now.

''What happened to your arm?'' Sheena asked. She pointed to the clothe wraped around Crystal's arm.

''I tripped,'' She said simply.

Sheena left it at that, and even though Crystal had the feeling Raine noticed the redness of her eyes, nobody questioned her answere.

The sky got darker and the group was returning to their usual ambiance. Lloyd and Genis were playing around with Colette who, despite being mute, was just about as lively as the two teens. Raine and Sheena were talking in undertones a little ways away from the others. It struck Crystal as slightly abnormal, since the two women didn't even like each other when Sheena first joined them.

''Here.''

Crystal blinked at the glass that was obsecring her view. She glanced up to see Kratos.

''What's this?'' Crystal asked, taking the glass and peering inside it.

''Kirima, fruit juice. It's good for you,'' He said sitting down next to her.

She put the glass to her lips and sipped some of the pink liquid. It was cold, and started out tangy, and progressed to turn sweet on her tong.

Kratos watched her. ''How is it?''

''Delicious. Did you make this?''

''Genis was kind enough to give me the ingreadents.''

''I never pegged you for the cooking type,'' Crystal teased.

Kratos grunted. He stayed silent for a moment, before asking something else.

''How are you…feeling?''

''Well…'' Crystal looked at the ground. ''I…still can't really accept what I've done. But…'' She looked at Kratos, and her smile returned to her lips. ''…I'm much better. And I…think I should thank you for it.''

A look of surprise crossed his face. ''I didn't do anything.''

''Are you kidding? You've done so much for me, Kratos.''

''No I didn't.''

Crystal sighed and layed on her back. The canopy of stars above her was magical. She could even see constaltions. She reached for Kratos' clothes and tugged at him.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Want to watch the stars?''

He gave another grunt, but after about a minute, he layed back next to her.

''Aren't they beautiful?'' She said.

''…Yes.''

''She that constlation over there?'' Crystal pointed towards a cluster of stars in the eastern sky. ''My mother told me that's called "Lunith" after the myth.''

''Isn't that the fake last name you gave me when we first met?''

''Yeah. I always liked the name Lunith.''

''What was the myth?''

''Lunith is a water sprite. It's said, If you come in contact with one, it will bestow upon you some kind of power. There was one story my mother always told me to help me go to sleep. Once upon a time, in a small village; there was a man who wanted welth and power. One day a dark mage visited him and told him: "If you swear allegence to me, I will give you ultimate power." The man agreed but he couldn't control the power he was given, and it turned him into a demon. He rampaged all over the place, and destroyed town after town. In one of the towns, he killed the fiancée of a young man who was weak in strangth, but brave at heart. When the young man saw his fiancee die, he ran to the lake by his town and prayed. The Lunith appeared and gave him power to fight. The young man defeated the demon, and before it was sent to heven, it changed back to the soul of the man it once was. The man said "Thank you for saving me," and disappered. The Lunith were so pleased that they could help, they resorrected the soul of the young man's fiancee.''

Crystal turned her head a small a little to see Kratos gazing at her intently. She bushed slightly, and sat up. ''I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.''

''No need to apologize, I've just never heard you talk about your parents,'' Kratos said.

''I didn't mean to bore you.''

''I wasn't bored at all.''

Crystal watched Genis fall asleep on Raine's lap and Lloyd sit next to Colette and Sheena.

''You know…'' Crystal started as she layed back again. ''I have this strange feeling about you, Kratos.''

''…What?''

The brunette rolled over and gazed at Kratos. He tilted his head a bit and stared back. The starlight danced in his garnet eyes, and his auburn hair lightly brushed against his face. Something about his expression was more realaxed.

''Well…'' Crystal struggled; trying to put it into words. ''You're very…familler somehow. I feel at ease when you're around.''

Kratos eyes widened. Could it be that Crystal had the strange same feeing he had when they first met? Images started forming in his head. They were fuzzy but he could remember something. The smell of flowers under an azure sky.

''I said something weird, didn't I?''

He was shaken from his throughts, by Crystal's worried voice.

The auburn-haired man smiled softly. ''No you didn't say anything weird.''

_Soft smiles, warm words._ Something in Crystal's heart seemed to click. She reached over and placed her head on Kratos' chest. He froze for a moment, surprised by her action, but then he relaxed and hugged her.

''Good night,'' She whispered.

''Good night.''

Kratos lay awake, cursing himself. How could he let himself get involved like this? All he would end up doing is hurt her.

But it was inevitable.


	12. Betrayal

**A/N Oh, dear. This took way too long to write. I'm sorry all my readers! Especially my most faithful reviewer, **_**Eyes of the Infinite Galaxy, **_**who has given me great feedback. I never thought about all the Kranna fans that wouldn't like the pairing. Just a warning, I'm working on a plot point somewhere in the story that will either make the Kranna fans love me, or ****hate**** me.****If it is the latter, I would preferable like to live a **_**long**_** live. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter Twelve. Betrayal.

Crystal opened her eyes. Daybreak. The sky was barely lit by the young sun, and the clouds never looked more mysterious. The brunette sat up and stretched. Yesterday seemed like a distant dream to her now. She looked around. Raine was quietly moving around, packing up the campsite. Crystal stood up and walked over to her.

''Morning.''

Raine looked up. ''Good morning, Crystal.''

''Want some help?'' She asked.

''Yeah, thanks.''

Crystal helped the Healer fold a few blankets and picked up some garbage Lloyd left laying around.

She couldn't help but notice that Raine seemed very downcast. There was worry swimming in her eyes, and a very prominent frown was playing at her lips.

''Raine?''

''Huh?'' Raine seemed startled, and replaced her frown with a smile. ''What is it?''

''Is there…something on your mind?'' Crystal asked cautiously.

''What makes you say that?''

''You seem very…dismayed.''

The smile slipped off her face. She looked at the confused brunette.

''Crystal…''

''Yeah?''

''Today, we will arrive at the Tower of Salvation. Please, just be careful.''

Crystal blinked mystified. ''O-okay…''

Raine returned to tidying up, and Crystal assisted her.

Soon the rest of the group woke up, so they moved on to Hima. A couple battles, and a few healing spells later, they waked into the dusty little town.

''So how are we going to get to the Tower?'' Lloyd asked.

''Why don't we go to the top of the cliff?'' Sheena suggested. ''You get a good view of it from there.''

They all climbed the upward sloped path that lead through the town. There wasn't much to look at besides a few Katzs, and a small dusty inn, so it didn't take long.

''Wow…'' Genis gasped, gazing at the tall structure ahead of them.

Lloyd put a hand to his forehead to block the sunlight. ''That's pretty tall.''

''It still doesn't answer the question of how to get there,'' Crystal said.

"I think I can help you!" Said a voice.

They all turned around to see a man walking towards them. He had a beard and a curly afro-like hairdo. A few long, scaly, purple dragons. Four of them.

''Who are you?'' Lloyd asked.

''Name's Tomas and I can help ya. I'm opening a sightseeing service today. Ride the dragons around the Tower of Salvation to get a close look!''

''Can we land at the Tower with those?'' Raine asked.

''Yes, I dare say you can.''

''Wow, cool!'' Lloyd exclaimed.

''So when will you be needing to go?''

''This will be the end of our journey,'' Kratos said. ''We should take some time to make sure we're prepared.''

''Why don't we take a few hours rest?'' Raine suggested.

''Can you have the dragons ready by then?'' Crystal asked Tomas, who nodded.

They all went their separate ways to restock and relax. Lloyd went off to talk to Colette, Raine and Genis practiced some spells, and Crystal walked around the little town with Sheena.

Kratos had gone to pay his respects to the graveyard. In Crystal's opinion, he had been acting weird.

Crystal parted company with Sheena to go talk to him. The brunette didn't really think it was her place to interfere with his affairs, but she felt that she should at least ask. So she walked up to the graveyard.

''Kratos?''

He was squatting in front of the graveyard, and didn't turn around. He simply asked: ''What is it?''

''Are you alright?''

''I am.''

''Well, um…'' Crystal shifted uncomfortably. ''I-if you want…you can talk to me. It's the least I can do.

Kratos stood up and looked over at her. There was a weary expression engraved in his face. ''I'm fine.''

He started to walk past, but stopped when he was exactly next to her. ''No matter what happens at the Tower…don't die.''

''O…K…'' She said.

Kratos walked away leaving Crystal extremely confused by his behavior.

''Are we all ready? Then let's go.'' Raine lead the others back to the peak where the dragons were waiting. Of the four there, Kratos went ahead with Colette, Genis with Raine, and Sheena with Lloyd and Crystal on her own.

Crystal rode across the sky, letting the wind sweep through her hair. The sky was a beautiful light blue; the clouds were glowing from the sunlight that poured from the high heavens. The immense Tower of Salvation loomed over the chosen's group as if laughing at them saying: "You are too small to make a difference." The truth was; Crystal had no idea what was going to happen when they reached the tower. She was worried about Colette. If the last seals took away her taste, ability to sleep, and her voice, what was going to happen when she released the final seal? _Surly it will be alright…Raine and Kratos know what they're doing._

Crystal's dragon touched down on a grassy platform at the entrance of the tower. She slid herself of, patted it on the head as a way of saying thank you, and it flew away. She turned to Lloyd and the others, who had arrived ahead of her.

''Where are Kratos and Colette?'' Crystal asked.

''They must've gone ahead,'' Raine said.

''Let's catch up.''

They walked through the doors and ran to the warp point just ahead of them. They eventually made it to the alter. Colette was kneeling down praying and Remiel appeared just above her.

''Colette, Chosen of Mana …'' He said with his deep voice. ''You have reached the final seal. I congratulate you. In breaking the last seal, you will make the final sacrifice, and let go of the last of your humanity. You heart and memories.''

''Wha…what?'' Lloyd turned to Raine. ''Professor, what is he talking about?''

Raine looked pained. ''Lloyd, Colette made me promise not to tell anyone. If Colette finishes the journey, she loses all her humanity.''

''But that means…'' Crystal said slowly.

''Yes,'' Raine nodded. ''Becoming an angel…means dying.''

''That is not correct,'' Remiel interrupted. ''The Chosen will lose her humanity and in doing so will be reborn as a vessel for the goddess Martel. This is the true nature of the World Regeneration.

''No…Colette!'' Lloyd ran up to the alter.

Colette turned to him, but instead of sadness…she smiled. _''Lloyd, its okay. I knew what was going on. But once I released the seal, the world will be saved. So I want you to live on in the newly regenerated world.''_

''Colette…'' Lloyd said, grasping her hands. ''If you knew why didn't you tell me?''

_''You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I'll be able to say goodbye to you in the end.''_

''No…you don't have to do this!''

_''It looks like…it's time…'' _Colette began floating upwards. Her hand held on to Lloyd's. _''Goodbye…''_ Colette's hand slipped out of Lloyd's, and she closed her eyes. Her wings sprouted from her back. She opened her eyes.

They were blank.

''Ha…hahahahahahaha!!'' Remiel started laughing sinisterly. ''I've finally done it! Now with this vessel for Martel…I will become one of the four seraphim!''

''H-how could you do that to your own daughter?'' Genis exclaimed.

''When I first appeared, you _inferior beings_ started calling me her father on your own!''

Lloyd drew his swords angrily. ''Bastard!!''

The fight with Remiel wasn't that tough. He sent many light attacks after them but for fighters like Lloyd and Crystal, the angel didn't have much going for him. What Crystal couldn't help but think throughout the fight was: Where was Kratos? Why didn't they find him yet? Crystal worried slightly but knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to get captured.

Remiel fell, utterly defeated.

Lloyd turned to Colette, still hanging above them. ''Colette, please…come back to us!''

''It's useless.''

Everyone turned to see Kratos stand at the alter now.

''Kratos!'' Crystal exclaimed.

''What do you mean,_ useless?_'' Lloyd asked cautiously.

''It is what you wanted as well. Once the Chosen releases the final seal, the Chosen will be taken to Darris-Karlan as Martel's vessel.''

''You don't mean Colette is…dead?'' Lloyd asked a hint of fear in his voice.

''No,'' Kratos answered. ''Right now, the Chosen is merely a puppet standing at death's door, but she cannot remain in this state. She must be taken to Darris-Karlan.''

Crystal stared at him, disbelievingly. ''K-Kratos…who are you?''

Kratos held up his fist, and the exphere glinted. ''I am a member of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I was charged with making sure the Chosen completed her journey.''

White light came from his body and sapphire wings sprouted from his back.

Crystal jaw dropped. _A…Another angel? But that had to mean that he had…_

''He's an angel too?'' Genis said with surprise.

''You betrayed us!'' Sheena exclaimed.

''Call it what you will. But when the Chosen releases the seal, she will revive Martel, who will regenerate the world. It that not what you wish?'' Kratos asked.

''But if Colette does that she'll die,'' Crystal said gravely.

''No way I'm gonna let that happen!'' Lloyd yelled, drawing his swords. ''Give us back Colette, now!''

Genis unleashed a water spell, which Kratos sidestepped. The auburn-haired man drew his blade. ''You earnestly think you can defeat me?'' He asked.

It didn't take long for Kratos to knock everyone into a state of half-consciousness. Sheena was down on one knee, nursing a wounded abdomen. Raine leaned against a pillar with her eyes closed. Genis was on his knees, breathing shallowly from using up so much mana. Lloyd was using his sword as a crutch, conscious but worn out. Kratos had done something to his leg because it felt heavy and he couldn't move it.

Crystal was left to fight the seraphim, exchanging blow after blow, with a cut cheek, and sprained ankle and a seemingly broken rib. She was unfocused, careless, and just couldn't believe the situation she was in. _Just last night we were lying next to each other under the stars. He held on to me so…warmly. And now I have to fight him? It…It's all wrong…_

''Stay focused!'' Kratos growled, pushing her back and knocking her down. ''Do you want to die?!''

Crystal coughed, on her hands and knees. She slowly looked up. ''_Do I want to die?_'' She repeated, her eyes glowing with that animal look. ''Here's a better question…_Do I have a choice!?_''

She lunged for Kratos, slashing mercilessly, with every blow sounding in a metallic ring all around the room.

''You'll kill me no matter what, right?!'' She yelled, enraged. ''After all, you laid to us the entire journey! Getting rid of us would be icing on the cake wouldn't it!!?''

''I have my reasons!'' Kratos yelled back, returning the blows.

''Oh REALLY?!!'' She shouted, putting even more force into her blows. ''Well I'm sure they were good reasons, like maybe the fact that you are a total bastard!!''

''You have some nerve!'' Kratos shot back, blocking every blow. ''You lied to us in the beginning! So what makes my reasons any less important than yours?''

''Well I never _betrayed _you did I?! And yet you attacked us! Your companions!'' A tear rolled down Crystal's cheek. ''I won't let you hurt the others anymore! They did _nothing!_ They were innocent!''

At the same moment that both Kratos and Crystal moved their swords to make the final stroke, there was a loud cry of: ''FIRE BALL!" followed by the balls of fiery mana. Kratos shifted his bade and blocked the spell. But he paid for his distraction, for Crystal's bade was pressing slightly at his neck. He could feel the cold steel starting to cut his skin very slightly.

''Do it,'' He said, resigning himself. ''I am now your enemy. You must kill me.''

Fresh tears ran down Crystal's face and she bit her lip. She bit so hard she drew blood, but it was nothing in comparison to the twisted, tight feeling in her chest. She felt like her choked back sobs would make her explode.

''Do it.''

She tightened her grip on the sword, causing the blade to press into Kratos' neck even more. A single drop of crimson rolled down his neck, leaving a glistening line of blood.

Crystal's eyes widened and as she watched the small trail of blood, and her mouth opened slightly. The images of her family and al her loved ones covered in blood flashed through her mind once again. _All died because of me…_

Then, all expression left her face. Her mind shut down.

Kratos watched with astonishment. He could see the fire in her eyes disperse, as if someone had blown out a candle.

''I can't do it…'' She whispered. She lowered her sword so that it was away from Kratos and then, let it slip out of her hand. It seemed to fall in slow motion, and landed with a clatter that echoed throughout the room. Crystal fell to her knees, and lowered her head slightly, waiting for her execution.

Kratos started to raise his blade, in a strike ready position but hesitated. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. ''Ugh…!''

A flash of light shone throughout the entire alter room. A young man with blonde hair appeared, floating a few feet above the ground. His rainbow wings flapped lazily and his eye were a cold and empty blue. He regarded the room with a weary glance.

''So even the great, Kratos couldn't finish off the Chosen's sad little group,'' The man said with a drawling voice.

Kratos sheathed his sword and kneeled down. ''Lord Yggdrasill.''

''A-Another angel?'' Sheena gasped.

Yggdrasill looked over at Lloyd, who had managed to stand up but was slow moving.

''You're Lloyd?'' The blonde asked.

''Give me your name and I shall give you mine,'' Lloyd shot back.

Yggdrasill laughed. ''People need not introduce themselves to a dog.''

''What did you say?'' Lloyd asked.

''Fine. I'll tell you,'' He sneered. ''I am Lord Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis… _and_ the Desians!''

Yggdrasill shot a ball of mana at Crystal who fell counscious, then at Lloyd, who hit the pillar behind him, causing it to break.

''I trust you have no objections?'' The blonde leader asked Kratos, who simply stayed silent. Yggdrasill got ready to fire the killing blow when he was interrupted.

Botta appeared with his underlings and gathered the unconscious Lloyd and his companions into a portal and disappeared.

**review please!**


	13. To Tetha'alla

**Honestly speaking…I got really lazy about this chapter. I'm just gonna skip all the Teth'alla events as I see fit. Also, I can't spell some of the names for things so if anyone wants to tell me the correct spelling that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter Thirteen. To Tethe'alla.

What happened after they were rescued from the Tower of Salvation was a blur to Crystal. She had somehow slipped into total unconsciousness after Yggdrasill appeared, but didn't remember anything but…Kratos standing in front of her. _Oh, that's right…we are enemies…_The thought shot through Crystal like a knife.

The brunette had woken up to find the others all gathered around her. Raine was explaining things to them. The group called Renegades had saved them and they were in the desert. Colette was still soulless and they figured out that the world regeneration was a scam. A con, simply to bring back the goddess Martel. Why they wanted to bring her back so much was anyone's guess. Soon the group was lead into the main room by a few henchmen. Waiting for them was Botta, and the last person Crystal wanted to see.

Yuen.

''You…'' Crystal hissed.

''I see you tamed that wild temper of yours, Crystal,'' Yuen said languidly.

''Why don't you just tell me, what the hell you're up too?'' Crystal growled. ''Or is killing my entire family juts something you did for kicks?''

Yuen's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a frown. ''Be quiet. You don't know the whole story.''

''Oh yeah? It's not like you ever took time to explain it,'' She replied coolly.

''Enough. We have stopped Cruxis from using the Chosen to revive Martel. Now we just need to eliminate her!''

Yuen signaled his henchmen to surround them.

Lloyd stepped back in surprise. ''What the heck?''

''This time, you're mine, Lloyd,'' Yuen said.

_Not good, too many,_ Crystal thought. She nudged Sheena who turned to her with a questioning look. Without drawing attention, Crystal pointed to the doorway just beyond the lackeys, and made a slashing motion. Sheena nodded.

In one motion, Crystal drew her sword and used the blunt side to knock two henchmen out of the way.

''Come on!'' Sheena yelled, ushering the others out while taking down two more.

They ran down a hallway and through another door. Once they went through, Raine used the keypad to lock it. Their pursuers were forced to stop, yell a curse, then run back the way they came, giving the Chosen's group a chance to rest.

''Man…'' Lloyd sighed, leaning over and breathing fast. ''Why do they want me? These Renegades really need to decide whether they're our friends, or enemies.''

''Fat chance. I don't trust that blue-haired scum bag as far as I could throw him,'' Crystal spat.

''Anyway…'' Raine started. ''We need to get out of here?''

Crystal turned to the ninja. ''Hey, Sheena…You came to Sylverant from Tetha'alla, right?''

''Yeah,'' She nodded.

''How?''

''I came on one of the Renegade's Reiards.''

''What's a Reiard?'' Genis asked.

''It's a like a flying machine that runs on mana,'' Sheena explained. ''It can travel between rifts in the dimensions, allowing one to fly between both worlds.''

''Would there be any at this base?'' Raine asked.

''If they are here, they'd be in the hanger.''

''Then let's go,'' Lloyd said, nodding towards a large doorway.

''Get them!'' Yuen yelled, as he watched Lloyd climb onto one of the flyers.

Too late. The whole group disappeared into the sky.

''Wow…is this…Tetha'alla?'' Genis said; awe struck.

''Yes this--wait, something's wrong!'' Sheena yelled.

Lloyd felt her Reiard jerk and it started to smoke. ''Wh-What's happening?''

''The Reiards!'' Sheena yelled. ''The mana over here is weaker than before!''

''And that means?'' Lloyd asked.

''We're gonna fall!''

Sure enough, all the Reiards started to head towards the ground. The wind whipped Crystal's face as she tried to maneuver her flyer towards a soft spot. But the ground was getting closer and closer, and all she could hear, was Lloyd's screams.

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!''

''Is everyone okay?'' Lloyd asked, looking around at his fallen comrades.

''I-I think…'' Genis answered, gingerly getting up.

''What happened?'' Crystal asked. Her head was pounding.

''This is the Fooji mountain,'' Sheena said.

Lloyd looked around at the smoking flyers. ''Oh, man…not my ideal flying experience…''

''It looks like we're walking from here on out,'' Genis commented.

''So where should we go now?'' Lloyd asked.

Sheena bit her lip. ''Well I guess we should head to Meltokio city, since that's where the king is.''

''Okay then, let's go!'' Lloyd said with his usual enthusiasm.

As they walked down the mountain, the aftershock of all that had happened started to settle in on Crystal. The sadness and anger swirled inside her until her mind went numb and shut down.

She walked silently her group, stopping only to fight and a monster when necessary. She had gotten much more ruthless in her fighting style. Before Genis could finish a spell, Crystal would swoop in, slash the opponent apart, and silently walk away, leaving a trail of blood wherever she went.

This new behavior of Crystal's alarmed Lloyd slightly. Towards him, Crystal was always kind. Perhaps a little sassy at times, but she was never cold hearted. He started to wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Crystal?" Lloyd called, catching up to her. She didn't answer. "Crystal?"

She glanced at him. Her eyes looked as empty as Colette's. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, Lloyd," She answered automatically. Her voice sounded like that of a robot's.

He started to say something else, but was interrupted by someone else. "Lloyd."

The swordsman turned to Raine, with a questioning look. She motioned for him to come over.

"What is it?" Lloyd said.

"I think it might be best to leave her alone," Raine said.

"Why?" He asked stupidly.

"Lloyd, how angry or sad did Kratos' betrayal make you?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "Very. I just can't believe someone we trusted the whole journey was lying all along…"

"Crystal was closest to him of all of us," Raine said. "She is probably the most hurt by this."

Sheena looked sad. "Do you think she'll get better?"  
Raine glanced solemnly at Crystal before answering. "I don't know…After the story she told us about her past with Yuen…Well…Maybe we should let her be for the time being. We have to worry about Colette."

**Okay that was shorter than normal. Happy holidays everyone!**


	14. The Other Chosen

Chapter Fourteen. The Other Chosen.

Once they were at the gates of the lively city of Meltokio, Sheena stopped them.

"This is where we part ways," She said.

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I must return to my village and report my failure to kill the chosen," She replied and took out a letter. "Give this to the king. It will explain all that happened."

Lloyd took the letter. "Okay. But I won't say goodbye. We'll see you around."

"Yeah," Sheena smiled. "See ya."

She walked back out of the gates and the group returned to walking to the palace.

They walked up the set of stairs and into the town square. Genis and Lloyd stopped to look around, while the still soul-less Colette kept going and proceeded to bump into another person.

"Ow!" The person cried dramatically. The person was a teenaged aristocratic girl, with a large silk dress, blonde hair and tons of make-up. She was followed by two other high-class girls. "Watch where you're going!" She scolded.

Colette stared blankly.

"This girl has no manners towards her superiors!" The second girl said.

"And just look at the dumb outfit! Filthy commoners!" The third said.

Genis was enraged. "What did you say?"

"It's alright, Genis. It's obvious they never looked into a mirror."

"_What did you say?_" The blonde one said.

Another person, with long curly red hair, stepped between the two groups.  
"Now now, my beautiful Hunnys, don't fight," He said.  
"But master Zelos!" The blonde girl whined.

Zelos put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. The girls quieted down, and he turned to Colette. "Hey there, cutie. You aren't hurt, are you?"

No answer.  
"You know, I bet you're _really _much prettier, when you smile …" he said, laying an arm around Colette.  
Instinctively, Colette grabbed his arm and threw him away.  
"Kyaah! Master Zelos!!" The girls cried.

Zelos turned his body in mid-air and landed lightly on the ground.  
"Whoa! You certainly are strong, cutie you really startled me," Zelos said with a grin.

Genis watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Who _is_ this guy?"

Zelos walked past them and said fleetingly," Sorry I'm not interested in talking to guys." Then the redhead spotted Crystal. "And how are _you_, Gorgeous?" He said smoothly.

"Not interested," Crystal said, without a glance.

He ignored the snigger from Genis and Lloyd and turned to Raine. "Oooh!" he cheered, looking happy again. "Who are you my Cool Beauty?"

Raine turned to him. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine."

"Hey, you stole that from Lloyd!" Genis said.

"Hmmm…now that I've heard someone else say it, it sounds really arrogant."

"Oh my, you don't know me?" Zelos asked, obviously surprised. "Well, it seems like I have a way to go."

"Master Zelos, let's go!" The blonde girl whined, annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, right. Well then…goodbye, Cutie, Gorgeous, Cool beauty," He said nodding to Colette, Crystal, and Raine in turn, before glancing at the boys and adding as an afterthought: "Later you…_others_"  
He left, with the four girls twittering behind him.  
"What an ass!" Genis exclaimed. "He was grinning the whole time! what an idiot."  
"He had an exsphere," Raine said.

The two boys looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes."  
"That explains the fast reaction…but who is he?" Lloyd asked.

"We should keep moving," Crystal said monotonously.

They went up the second set of stairs and walked to the majestic gates of the palace when they were halted.

"No one's allowed in," One of the guards said.  
"But we need to talk to the king," Lloyd said.  
"No one's allowed in." the guard repeated. "He has fallen ill and the pope, as well as the Chosen one is praying to the goddess Martel to cure him. If you have any questions, you should go to the church and pray that the king will recover."

They walked inside the church and Raine went up to the priest. "Excuse me; we need to see the King."

"Well I'm afraid no one is allowed at the moment," The priest said apologetically.

Raine opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps followed by a dragging, rumbling sound.  
The priest regarded the person behind them. "Ah, Presea. Please take the Sacred Wood to the king's chambers."  
The group turned to see the girl. She was young, about twelve or thirteen years old, with pink hair up in two ponytails. Her eyes green eyes were oddly empty. The rumbling sound was caused by her cargo, a long log of wood about the size of half a tree.  
"Understood," She said her voice unemotional. She turned around and left the church.  
"Sacred Wood?" Lloyd asked.

"How cute …" Genis mumbled.  
"Oh yes, Sacred Wood, from Ozette. It will be burned in a ritual, to soften the goddess, so she will cure the king."  
"Is the ritual going to be held in the King's chamber?" Lloyd asked.  
"Yes."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lloyd asked Raine, who nodded.

They ran out of the church and saw Presea, making her way to the castle.

Genis called out to her. "Hey!…um…Presea!"

Presea stopped and Lloyd walked towards her. "Hi. I'm Lloyd. This is Professor Sage, Colette, Crystal and--"  
"I-I'm Genis!" He stuttered.  
"Huh? Genis, Why are you all r-"  
"Will you let us help you carry the Sacred Wood?" Genis interrupted Lloyd.

Presea started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lloyd called and she stopped again. "It's really important. We need to see the king but we aren't allowed inside, and our friend's life is in danger."

She didn't answer.

"So, uh…will you help us?" Lloyd asked uncertainly.

Presea dropped the wood and walked a step forward. "Understood."

"Huh?"

"Please, carry that," Presea said.

Lloyd got her meaning and ran towards the log. "Oh, okay!"

He started to lift and Genis took the other side, but both of them together couldn't make it budge. "Ugh…! This is…heavy…"

Crystal walked forward and picked up one end, while Presea picked up the other, and they silently carried it up the stairs.

"I have lost all confidence as a man…" Lloyd said.

Genis nodded sadly.

After getting inside the castle, and knocking out the guard for the king's chambers, they were in the King's presence.

The pope turned towards them. "Who are you?!"

Lloyd noticed a familiar face in the room. One with long red hair.

"Oh, it's you guys?" Zelos said.

"Chosen, do you know them?" The pope asked.

"Well…I guess you could say that."

"You're the Chosen?" Lloyd said, disbelievingly.

The King sat up. "What do you want?"

Raine stepped forward. "We received a letter from Sheena, addressed to you, Your Majesty."

"What relationship do you have with Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"Never mind that," The pope said, taking the letter and handing it to the king. "Please wait in the guest room while we evaluate the situation." 

"What's taking so long?" Lloyd asked.  
"Plotting our deaths." Raine said.  
"What about Presea? She doesn't have anything to do with this," Genis said, glancing over at the girl.

The door opened and the pope, followed by Zelos and some guards walked in and filled out the room.  
"Let me get this straight…" Zelos began. "You want to use Tetha'alla's technology to get the Chosen of Sylverant's soul back."

"Yes," Raine nodded.

The pope thought for a moment. "Well…we needed to kill the Chosen. This is the perfect chance! Seize her!"  
Two guards tried to grab Colette, but she whipped her chakrams out. In an instant, both guards fell to the floor, blood flowing out of the slashes Colette inflicted.  
"W-wait!" the pope stopped the other guards. "She's a killing machine. If we try to take her by force, she will only cause more death."  
"How about a deal then?" Raine asked.

"Like what?" The pope asked.

"Right now, we have no way of getting back to Sylverant. If the Chosen of Mana is over here, there is no way to complete the regeneration. Furthermore, If Colette gets her soul back; she will never become a true angel."

"I see…" Zelos said. "But in other words, you're abandoning Sylverant."

"Yes."

"Professor!" Lloyd said questioningly.  
"Colette's soul has the highest priority now. Isn't that why you came all the way to Tetha'alla?"

Lloyd looked at Colette, and then at Raine. "Yes, you're right."

"Well then, as long as you people stay on this side," The pope said, and turned to Zelos. "Chosen, will you accompany them to make sure they don't travel back to Sylverant?"

"Sure thing."

"When will we leave?" Genis asked. He had a look on his face that said he didn't like Zelos much.  
"I still need to get some things…meet me in the church, willya?" Zelos said.

Lloyd nodded, and left with the others. They walked to the church but Zelos was already there. "Yo, Lloyd! Finally!"

"Uh…Zelos right?" Lloyd asked, taken aback slightly by Zelos' familiarly.

The redhead flipped his hair. "Yep, yep. I'm the great, Zelos Wilder! But you can just call me, Zelos. Anyway, I arranged for us to go to the imperial research academy without any trouble."

"Not bad, Zelos," Lloyd remarked.

"Since you're going to be watching our every move, I certainly expect that much," Genis said, a trace of scorn in his voice.

"Quiet you little twerp…" Zelos said with his eyes narrowed. Then his expression softened as he turned to the others. "Well, other than the two guys…this cutie is Colette, right? And this cool beauty is, Raine…and who is this little one?"

"That's Presea," Genis said. "She helped us get into the castle."

"She's not from Sylverant?"

"Ozette," Presea answered mechanically.

"Ozette!? That place out in the boondock--I mean…out in the forest?" Zelos asked. "Oh, that is so sad…your being dragged around by these barbarians."

Lloyd started. "Hey, who are you calling bar--!"

"Hello," Zelos interrupted, spotting Crystal. "What's your name, Gorgeous?"

She narrowed her eyes and watched him warily. "Crystal."

"Wonderful!" He said moving put an arm around her. "What's say we be friends?"

Crystal simply brushed his arm away and walked towards the exit of the church.

"Is she always like that?" Zelos asked Lloyd quietly.

"Well…I guess…"

Zelos shrugged, and then grinned. "Well, then it's a good thing I like a challenge!"

The redhead skipped after her, and Genis glanced at his sister. "It's going to be a long journey, huh?"

Raine sighed and slumped over slightly. "Yes, it will be."


	15. The Waning Light

**Yay! Next Chapter!**

Chapter fifteen. The Waning Light.

They walked out of the city and followed Zelos to the Grand Tetha'alla Bridge. They kept running into monsters and bandits, but between Zelos, Lloyd, and Crystal, the monsters hardly lasted a full minute. Crystal was using light attack more fluently now. One attack she recently learned was called, L_ight Blade. _It was a tamer version of _Heaven's Blade,_ the attack Crystal used on the monster at the Tower of Mana's alter.Zelos stopped fighting from time to time to watch the brilliant light show, Crystal made out of the squalls.

Once they got to the overpass, Zelos stopped in front of it and turned to all of them. "Listen up, Bumpkins. This bridge is the famous bridge of Tethe'alla. It stretches between the Fooji and the Gaoracchia continent and is working with three-thousand exspheres."

The group stared solemnly.

"Three-thousand…" Lloyd muttered.

"Human lives…" Genis finished.

"Huh?" Zelos looked at all of them. "What's with the faces?"

"Perhaps we should tell him," Raine said.

She told him about the process of making the Expheres, and the human lives that get sacrificed to empower the small stones.

"Wow…that's a pretty gruesome story…" Zelos said, once Raine had finished. "But still…mourning for the lost souls won't bring 'em back. We should keep going!"

Zelos smiled and walked ahead of them.

"Is he insensitive, or just optimistic?" Lloyd asked himself.

They went across the long bridge, and eventually got to the other side.

"Okay, it's time for me to give you all nicknames!" Zelos proclaimed.

The others just stared.

"Colette is Little Angel. Presea is Rosebud. Lloyd is Hey, You, and Genis, is Twerp."

"Wow, bet you took a lot of time thinking of my and Lloyd's name," Genis said sarcastically.

"Raine will be Ultra Cool Sexy Beauty!"

"I don't want a name like that…" Raine said.

"How about Ultra Cool Beauty?"

"Can't you think of something…normal?"

"The professor is the professor," Lloyd said.

"Hmm…Professor…that has a nice ring. The bewitching teacher…hehehehehe…" Zelos got momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"Whatever…" Raine sighed.

Zelos turned to Crystal. "Hmmm…for Crystal…she uses light, so…" He clapped his hands together. "I've got it! Crystal will be, Hikari-chan!"

Crystal said nothing, so Zelos took that as a yes, and went about whistling all the way to Sybak.

Once they got to the city, they went to the institute where a scholar told them a little about what was causing Colette's illness. The Cruxis Crystal she wore was actually an evolved exphere that was keeping her soul at bay. He recommended using a keycrest since that would work on a normal Exphere. So, Lloyd fixed a broken necklace he promised Colette and attached a new keycrest to it. He put the keycrest on Colette's Cruxis Crystal in the hope it would revive her.

But nothing happened.

"It didn't work…" Lloyd said hollowly.

"Only a dwarf would know what else to do," Raine said.

"But Dirk is back in Sylverant," Genis said.

"Maybe if there were some way to take it to him…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zelos exclaimed. "I'm here to keep watch on you remember? I can't let you go prancing off to Sylverant."

"But if we don't do something, who knows what will happen to her," Lloyd said.

"And you would want to help a girl in need, don't you?" Raine asked.

Zelos sighed. "Well…I guess I can't stop you can I? How about--"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of guards. One stepped forward with a spear in hand. "Zelos Wilder! You and your companions are under arrest for treason against the king and the church of Martel!"  
The other guards grabbed each member of the group and stuck a medical needle in their arms.

"Hey, what's that?!" Lloyd asked, flinching slightly.

"It's a part of the caste system of the kingdom," Zelos answered. "Blood tests to find half-elves."

"We've got two affirmations!"

Genis started. "No we--"

"Its okay, Genis."

"But…"

Raine held her head high. "It's true, we are half-elves."

"All right, let's go," One guard said, but was stopped by another.

"Wait. Half-elves can use magic. We'd best take these two first, and lock up the others in the dungeon."

The humans of the group were shoved roughly into the dungeon. Lloyd heard the key turn in the lock, and the sound of Raine and Genis being taken away a floor above. He cursed himself softly. "Dammit…!"

Besides the captive group, two others were in the shadows of the room.

One of the two sighed. "If you had the good fortune to be born human, why do you throw it away by committing crimes?"

The voice belonged to a woman. She was holding up her glasses, and her blue hair was tied up in a bun, and two pointed ears were just barely noticeable as being a trait of a half elf's. Her white, dress-style, lab coat covered her to her blue cloth shoes. She and her blonde-haired assistant were standing in a science lab.

"We didn't do anything," Lloyd defended.

Kate made a disbelieving noise, but her eyes caught on something.

"Presea?"

She walked towards the pink-haired girl but Presea ran away to the corner.

"I see…so you're still like this…" Kate said.

"How do you know Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"She was part of an experiment for exspheres that we conducted. It's called the Angelus Project. We think that Cruxis Crystals are exspheres, further evolved. We just put the exsphere into a special crest and it evolves further, nourishing itself from the host. The host may die after the evolution is finished."

"So that's why the little one is so sober?" Zelos asked, looking over at the sedated girl.

"That's horrible!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How could you do something like that?"

"I could ask you the same question. We half-elves never did anything, so why do you humans treat half-elves like dirt?"

"I don't treat them like dirt! I treat them like I treat anybody!"

"_It's true…he's a strange one who treats everyone the same…_"

The all looked around for the very familiar voice that echoed of the walls. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them.

"…Even an assassin like me," The voice said.

The smoke cleared to reveal--

"Sheena!"

"Hey, Lloyd. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem! Now, let's get out of here!"

"I won't let you go," Kate said. "If I do, I'll be committing a crime."

"But he's going to save his half-elf friends. Are you gonna stop him?" Zelos asked.

Kate was taken aback. "I-I don't believe you."

Kate's assistant turned to her. "But Kate. I heard the guards arresting two half-elves upstairs."

"…Alright…but if you are telling the truth, come back here with your friends. I'll tell you how to save, Presea."

"Thank you," Lloyd said, bowing his head slightly.

Kate pressed a switch on the table and a closet on the back wall slid aside, revealing a small cavern. "No one knows about this exit, so you can use it to get away."

They ran across the bridge, until the knights were in sight, but as the got closer, the section of the bridge between them started to rise.  
"Oh, crap, they're pulling the bridge up to cut us off!" Zelos swore.  
"We'll have to jump!" Lloyd shouted.  
"Are you nuts?!" Zelos yelled. "We'll _die_, if we jump from here!"  
"But if we don't, the professor and Genis might die!" Lloyd said.

The gap of the two bridge parts was getting wider and wider. They all jumped determined to get to the other side but…

They missed it by inches and fell towards the blue water.

Colette sprouted her wings and flew back up before the others, and Crystal followed suit.

Sheena, thinking as quickly as possible, made a quick incantation and called upon the only thing she could. "Undine, help!"

The call was successful and Undine appeared on the water below them. A jet stream rose out of the water, and hit the rest of the falling group. It shot them back up over the other side of the bridge and they landed easily on the ground, right in front of the astounded, open-mouthed guards.

"Give us our friends back!" Lloyd commanded, drawing his sword.

A fight ensued, but by no means was it difficult. Sheena and Zelos took out the guards that were holding Raine and Genis, while the others took out a guard each. Colette was merciless towards her opponent, and finished him quickly. Crystal was the same with hers. Presea only swung her axe a few times and the third guard was down. Only, Lloyd took a bit longer with his.

He hit the knight over and over, but his opponent guarded, and then pushed Lloyd over with the shield. Lloyd stumbled and fell slightly. The guard moved to finish him with the spear, but as he did, a lightening bolt struck down the Knight. The enemy fell and Lloyd looked over to his rescuer. Zelos moved out of his incantation stance and grinned at Lloyd, who returned it. "Thanks, Zelos!"

"No problem!"

Lloyd ran over to the two Sages. "Thank goodness you're both okay!"

"But…" Genis didn't look at him. "We're half-elv--"

"So? What's you point?"

"Thank you," Raine said. "What does the Tetha'alla part of our group say?"

Sheena smiled. "I'm from Mizuho. We're not exactly wanted either."

"I just want to go home," Presea said.

Zelos shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then looked at them. "Look, I'll be honest. I'm not completely okay with this. But people have told me I'm different too, being the descendant of an angel and all. So, now that I'm also wanted by the king we're pretty much the same."

Raine smiled a little at his sentiment, then looked at the only one who didn't answered. "Crystal? What do you say?"  
"Of course I'm fine with it," She replied automatically.

"Thank you, all," Raine said.

After a bit more discussion, they decided to fetch the reiards from Fooji Mountain, in order to have them ready for when Sheena would make the pact with Volt. Up they climbed, towards the misty summit. Lloyd started to wonder how Zelos was going to carry the five heavy reiards. It was his suggestion to get them in the first place. Lloyd figured he had some good reason. At least, he hoped so.

Finally, they reached the top.

"So, how will we carry them?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I'll show ya. Come here."

Zelos lead them over to a spot closer to the flying machines. Suddenly, an orange cage made of some sort of mana appeared and enclosed the whole group, except for Colette. "Wh-what the…?"

"Hahahaha!"

A shrill laugh broke through the sky, followed by the sudden appearance of a woman. She had slightly wavy dark green hair. Her eyelids and lips were caked in black make-up and all she was wearing was a tight red leotard, long black gloves, and thigh-high black boots. Her wings were made of some gold metallic metal and caused her to float a few inches above the ground.

"The mice fell for the trap. Fool!" She said, eye her captives.

"She called you a fool," Lloyd said, nudging Zelos.

"Zelos…is clumsy," Presea said.

The chosen hung his head. "I'm so sad now…"

"Who are you?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Since you asked, I am Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. I've come to take back the Chosen, as well as observe some…interesting companions.

The woman circled the cadge. When she came to Crystal, she stopped and stood right in front of her.

"Long brown hair, yellow eyes…you must be the angel, Crystal." She said.

Crystal looked at her for a moment, and then moved her gaze away.

"Hm," The woman observed her. "Your gaze seems much more dull and empty than what I heard. You want to know what I heard? That you had the gaze of a lion. That your gaze could burn like the wildest inferno, and shine like the brightest light. But, I guess betrayal would do a number on someone with such a weak heart."

Crystal's hand twitched very slightly.

"Do you know why your heart is so weak?" The woman continued. "It's because you're parents were pathetic. They were the most pathetic creatures to ever exist. Just look at how they died! Never learned, did they?"

Crystal's hand balled into a fist and she squeezed it tight.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Lloyd spat, trying to bring the attention away from the brunette.

"I suppose a bad upbringing would make any "Light" wane, wouldn't it?"

A drop of blood rolled down Crystal's hand.

"You've lost your edge, Crystal," another familiar voice said.

Her eyes snapped to the voice. The voice that belonged to Yuan.

"So, you're here too, Pronyma," He said approaching them.

"Yuan. What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not here for the Chosen; I'm just retrieving my reiards. But if I knew I'd be seeing an old friend…" He continued, staring at Crystal with his face very close to the cadge. "…I would've brought her a present. A blue lily, perhaps?"

Crystal snapped. Without thinking anything except for the wish to hit his smirking face, she aimed a punch for Yuan, but was stopped by the cadge. She was electrocuted by the mana cadge and it burned her fist. She gasped, and withdrew it.

"So you two know each other?" Pronyma asked.

Yuan ignored the question and went about retrieving the reiards, by using a wingpack. The flying machines disappeared into the small capsule and he pocketed it. He turned to go, then turned around and looked at Lloyd. "Don't forget, Lloyd. You still owe me a match."

Yuan disappeared and Pronyma returned her attention to Colette, who was staring into space.

"Now…we need to return this Chosen to Cruxis--but what is this?" She asked, eyeing Colette's necklace. "What is this crude keycrest doing on the Cruxis Crystal? No matter, for it is but a bauble. I shall remove this ugly thing at once."

Pronyma moved to take it, but Colette quickly slashed her away with her Chakrams.

"No!" She cried. "This was made by Lloyd, to help me!"

Lloyd stared in disbelief. "Colette…spoke!"

"Huh? Why is everyone trapped in that thing?"

"Impossible!" Pronyma hissed.

Colette turned around in confusion and lost her balance. She fell over, kicking the small machine that had produced the shield. It dissipated, leaving Lloyd and the others free.

"Haha! That's our Colette!" Genis laughed, getting his kadenma out.

"That's it! We will take the chosen by force if we need to!" Pronyma spat. She attacked Crystal, who quickly guarded with her sword. She began slashing mercilessly.

The fight with Pronyma was quite a challenge. Raine and Zelos had to focus on healing spells the entire time, while Lloyd, Presea, Sheena, and Crystal, had to go between offense and defense. Colette's attacks were slow moving. Her mind had not caught up with her body after being so suddenly brought back. Pronyma tried, more than once, to use Colette's weakness against her by moving to take the Chosen away. LLoyd and Sheena stopped this twice but Pronyma tried again.

"Colette! Use long range attacks only! I don't want you in danger of getting kidnapped!" LLoyd yelled, blocking Pronyma's attempt.

Colette nodded and moved behind Zelos and Genis.

Pronyma smirked and started focusing all her attacks on Presea, while chanting quick spells to keep the others at bay. Presea started to buckle under the constant strain, and finally her guard was broken. Pronyma hit her, and the girl was sent flying. She landed, and skidded to a halt, but was unconscious.

"Damn you…ERUPTION!" Genis cried. The hot lava flew up from the ground Pronyma stood over, burning her body.

She cried out and chanted again. Under Genis the ground began to glow and a spear of light shot up, piercing the little sage.

He cried out in pain, but caught sight of Presea's unconscious body and got up, canting another spell.

Meanwhile, Lloyd launched a flurry of attacks of his own. He slashed, slashed, slashed, and then did rapid fire blows, followed by numerous front flips, which continued to cut at Pronyma. The flurry made her collapse momentarily. Raine used the opportunity to heal Lloyd, who had taken his own amount of damage. "First aid!"

Angered by being unable to take down the brunette swordsman, Pronyma went for Crystal instead, casting a few spells to keep the others away once again. Crystal did her best to parry each attack, but her mind was clouded. She felt like she was dreaming, and could do nothing about the way the dream would go, but had to simply go along with it. She couldn't think. She could only dodge, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, attack. That was all she knew right now.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Pronyma was faster and Crystal was getting quickly worn out from all the fighting all day long. Pronyma put a large amount of force in the last attack and hit Crystal squarely in the abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. Before another move could be made, Pronyma used the same attack she did on Presea and sent the brunette flying.

Crystal could feel the wind flow through her hair, then her body land, with a sickening 'thud.' She was sore all over, and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped away from the battle.


	16. The Forest

**Back at school and gymnastics and such, but still working on my stories, so keep an eye out for my updates. Thank you to **_**SheenaFujiFilm,**_** for the wonderful review. I've worked really hard on Crystal and Kratos' relationship, so It's really nice to hear that a Kranna fan likes my pairing!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen. The Forest.

Crystal's eyes opened slightly, then she shut them. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains. _Wait, curtains?_ She opened them again to find herself in a bed. Not only that, she was in someone's room. She slowly sat up then flinched and grabbed her stomach. She felt a sharp pain, and noticed that she was bandaged up. It looked like Raine's work, which could only mean everyone was safe and left her here to slowly wake up.

Crystal thew off the covers and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She stood up quickly, but dizziness hit her. He foot twisted under her, and she fell over, hitting her arm on the bedside table, and knocking over a lamp, that hit her on the head.

Crystal lay still for a moment, for fear that she would knock something else over if she moved.

"What the heck was that?"

She turned her head to see the doorknob turn and Zelos enter. He looked at the bed, then at Crystal lying on her back, then at the lamp on its side next to her.

"Had a little spill, did we?" He smirked and kneeled down beside her.

She sat up slowly and started to move her foot but flinched and stopped. He noticed her twitch and examined her ankle.

"Tut, tut, tut," Zelos waggled his finger at her. "You've just regained consciousness and you've already fallen and sprained your ankle? For shame, Crystal. A seasoned fighter like you…"

Zelos slipped his arms under her, carried her back to the bed, and placed her down. As he stood up again, he opened his mouth to say something, but then, as his gaze flickered to something, he shut it. His stare was on a spot just below Crystal's neckline, and he stood mesmerized for a moment.

She looked down at herself to see that the shirt she was wearing, pajama's from Raine, probably; was unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage. She blushed a deep shade of red. Zelos was still staring at her. She slapped him, hard.

Zelos rubbed his cheek, shocked for a moment. Then he grinned. "So you _do_ have an emotion other than coldness and indifference!"

She pouted for a moment.

"While you pout, why don't you get dressed?" Zelos asked, motioning to the clothes on the dresser behind him.

"Where am I?"

"My house in Meltokio. We snuck in to find a way to get across the water. Now it's the next day and everyone's waiting, so get dressed already!" He strode out and just as he almost shut the door; he stuck his head back in and added: "And why don't you button that shirt, while you're at it?"

He smirked and shut the door quickly, for Crystal had thrown a pillow at him. It slammed against the door and fell down, and all she could here was Zelos, snickering away with a: "Bye, Hikari-chan!"

She stood up and found her navy vest and pants neatly folded and fresh out of the laundry, the sweet smell of vanilla wafting around her as she zipped up the top.

"Ah, Crystal. Good to see you're awake," Raine said moments later, when Crystal was coming down the stairwell.

"I couldn't find my equipment," Crystal said.

"It's down here; we cleaned off all of our weapons."

"So, what now?"

"We talked to the research academy here in Meltokio. They can get us across the water in an EC."

"EC? What the heck is that?"

"Elemental Cargo," Raine explained. "It's a cargo ship. They've modified it for us, so it'll be more like a ship, except less obvious to travel in. We're wanted criminals now."

"C'mon, we should go," Sheena said. "Kuchinawa is waiting for us on the dock. He has the new EC."

Once they got to the dock, boarded the EC, and drove it across the water, they walked back to Sybak. The city was bustling as usual but there was one person that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Kratos!"

Lloyd's call sent a bolt through Crystal. Her eyes snapped to the person in question, the swordsman-gone-traitor Kratos.

She watched him with an apprehensive look on her face. He however, didn't look at any of her. He walked straight for Colette and addressed her.

"Chosen. If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Keycrest."

She shook her head. "No. This was Lloyd's gift to me."

"Such foolishness will be your undoing," Kratos said. He walked away.

Zelos waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking again. "What an arrogant S.O.B.! Talking like he knows everything."

"While we're on the subject of ways of talking, why don't you do something about that vulgar language?"

Zelos remained silent, and Sheena breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy that changing the subject was successful.

She glanced over at Crystal. The brunette's expression looked as empty as ever, but there was a slight crease in her forehead that told Sheena, Kratos' sudden appearance had a negative effect on the girl. Sheena could only hope that it wouldn't last long.

They went on to Kate's lab, going through the secret entrance.

"We came back as promised," Lloyd said. "Will you tell us how to save Presea?"

Kate observed the two Sages before her and nodded. "You were telling the truth. I will tell you."

"B-but, Kate!" The assistant protested.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I gave them my word." She turned to Raine and Lloyd. "Seek the dwarf Altessta, beyond the Gaoracchia Forest. He should be able to tell you how to return Presea to normal."

"Thank you," Raine said.

They stocked-up on supplies and left the city. Sheena, who knew the way best of the group, led them a few miles away, to the forest.

"Whoa…it's pretty spooky in here," Lloyd said.

"Chosen!"

The voice was followed by the hurried footsteps of clunking armor, and the Papal Knights came from a path in the forest.

"You guys are still stalking me?" Zelos asked exasperatedly.

"Silence! You are coming with us!" The knights attacked Zelos and Crystal, whom was standing right next to him. He blocked, she dodged. Another knight moved behind Zelos while his hands were full. Zelos had no time to block.

Crystal moved in and slid her blade into the knight before doing the same to the knight that was locked into a stalemate with the redhead. All three fell at her blade.

Lloyd and the others had already finished with the other four already. "Sheesh…they really have it in for us don't they?"

"Thank you so much, Hikari-chan!!"

The group turned just in time to see Zelos tackle-hug Crystal, who was in mid-step, and thus; fell over from the redhead's weight.

"Zelos…what are you doing?" Crystal asked her voice thin from getting the wind knocked out of her.

"Just thanking the person that saved my beautiful face," Zelos said, nuzzling against her neck.

"What the--get off of me!" Crystal yelled.

The whole group went silent with surprise.

"Did Crystal just…get angry?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"I…think so…"

Crystal could feel herself blushing.

"It's been a while since that happened," Raine said.

Zelos got off of Crystal and offered his hand to help her up. Crystal took it and pulled herself up.

"Let's keep going. We don't want more of them catching up with us," Sheena said, sighing at Zelos' stupidity.

They kept walking through the forest, defeating monsters as they went. There was something eerie and bloodstained about the dark wood. It felt like there was a presence all around them. In fact, it felt like many presences. The wind sounded like it was howling in pain, and the tree braches creaked in sorrow.

Lloyd shivered. "What's with this place?"

"It's said that there was a prison near here," Zelos explained. "A long time ago, there was a prison breakout. All the escapees were eventually caught and were taken out to this forest, where they were all executed. Now, it's said, that the sprits of those angry convicts are roaming the forest."

"That's so creepy…" Colette said.

"Where's the prison?" Lloyd asked.

"It's gone now. It was destroyed in a fire the same year the prisoners got executed," Zelos said.

"That is…very disturbing," Genis said.

They continued through the forest and got to the end of it, a patch of slightly more lit space with two pathways to choose from. Before they could keep walking however, they were interrupted.

"Stop!"

A man jumped down from the trees, blocking their view. "I cannot let you go farther."

"Are you still trying to get Colette?" Lloyd asked.

Crystal looked from the man with long blue hair, who appeared to be a convict; to the rest of the group, confusion etched on her face. Raine noticed this and simply said: "Enemy."

The man lunged for Colette, but Lloyd intervened and blocked him. Zelos and Genis both started a lightening spell, and Raine started a support spell.

Crystal attacked the man with her swords, but his kicks and techniques were hard to parry. He dodged her forward thrust, spun around her and kicked the blade out of her hands. Crystal felt irked by this, but had no time to retrieve her lost weapon. She decided to rely on other moves instead.

Crystal leaned back on one leg while the other remained straight, putting her into a battle ready stance. She put her palms an inch away from each other and focused her mana.

Lloyd and Zelos meanwhile, saw that she was concentrating and kept the man busy while she got ready. She began to chant again.

_"Light so strong you can feel it. Strength to aid me in my fight. Come now and shine."_

Crystal's palms began to glow and a ball of light formed between them, getting stronger and thicker with each passing second. Brighter and brighter it shone. Finally Crystal was sure it was ready.

She began to pull her palms away from each other, causing the light orb to stretch, like hot glass. She pulled it longer and unstuck it from one hand. Holding the light with the other, she used her free hand to mold a pointed part on one end, and unstuck her other hand. The result of all this: A spear made out of pure, tangible light.

She jumped back into the fray, moving faster than she ever did before. The light of the spear danced through the dark atmosphere, and landed critical blows on the opponent. The man could no longer dodge the attacks; the light was too bright for him to see through. Crystal decided it was time for the fight to end and launched a rapid-fire attack. Each attack was successful and the last blow was effective indeed. The blue-haired man fell unconscious to the ground.

Everybody stared at Crystal, and Zelos gave out a low whistle. "Nice one, Hikari-Chan."

Crystal looked over at Sheena. "Which way?"

"That way should be Ozette," She said, pointing at the farther one.

"Wait," Colette said. "I hear footsteps…coming from that direction."

"I don't hear anything."

"It's definitely footsteps…and the sound of armor."

Zelos groaned. "Not the papal knights again…"

"Colette still has her angel senses," Raine said. "It would be unwise to remain here."

Sheena sighed. "There's no choice then. I'll have to take you to Mizuho."

"Wait a minute, Sheena," Zelos said. "Isn't Mizuho a secret village that's _forbidden_ to outsiders?"

"Right now, we don't really have a choice…we have to go."

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Aright, lead the way."

"Hey, Zelos. Carry the big guy."

Sheena motioned to the unconscious convict. Zelos bent down and tried to pick him up, but failed miserably.

"Me? You want me to carry this gorilla?"

Colette walked forward and bent down to pick the man up. "I'll help." She picked him up with one hand and carried him on her shoulder. "Oh, he's lighter than I thought. I can carry him on my own."

"Men are so useless sometimes…" Raine said, shaking her head.

Sheena led the way and Colette and the other girls followed, leaving the boys in a temporary stunned silence.

**Review please!**


	17. The Ornate Key

**Sorry if this took to long to put up! I was having a hard time putting everything I wanted to in this chapter. Every time I work on this story, I get more ideas, so it's going to be a much longer story than I thought. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Please Review!**

Chapter Seventeen. The Ornate Key.

Mizuho wasn't far from the exit of the forest. The tops of old-world style houses came into view, and they walked through a wooden gate.

A man dressed in blue ninja clothes spotted them and ran up to Sheena.

"Sheena! What's going on? Who are these _outsiders?_"

"They are travelers from Slyverant. I must inform the vice-chef of our arrival."

"Very well."

The man walked ahead of Sheena. She turned to her group.

"Wait here."

Sheena walked after the man, and the group made themselves comfortable outside of the gate.

Crystal leaned against the pole of the gate and slid down. Her vision was getting blurry.

Colette placed the blue-haired man down and Lloyd kept a watch on him. Eventually, he came around.

"Ughhh…"

"Don't try anything," Lloyd said his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You're our prisoner."

"I like to think, that I'm smart, not to start anything, when I'm not aware of the situation," He replied calmly.

The ninja in blue clothes walked up to them.

"The vice-chef will see you now," He said.

"Alright, let's go," Lloyd said.

He stood up and turned to go, but was stopped by Zelos.

"Hang on, bud. Hikari-chan doesn't seem to be doing to well."

Lloyd looked over at Crystal. Her face was extremely pale and she had her eyes squeezed tight. She was also rubbing her forehead continuously.

Lloyd kneeled beside her and whispered softly.

"Crystal?"

She didn't answer.

"Crystal, what's the matter?"

She remained silent for a moment. With her eyes still shut, she spoke very softly.

"…Can't…"

"If you can't talk, whisper into my ear," Lloyd said.

He leaned in so that his ear was near her lips. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. Her breath was slightly irregular and her brow was furrowed in pain, but she could still manage to explain to him.

He turned to Raine. "Professor, she say's the technique she used in the forest had a negative effect on her. She's feeling very ill."

Raine peered at her with concern. "I see…"

She kneeled down as well and took Crystal's hand.

"I'm going to ask a few questions. Squeeze my hand for a no, remain silent for a yes. Alright?"

Crystal moved her head up in an understanding motion.

"Do you have a headache?"

-Silence-

"Dizziness?"

-Silence-

"Was that the first time you did that technique?"

-Silence-

"Are you seriously ill?"

Crystal squeezed her hand. She didn't feel well, yes; but she hated the thought of being inconvenient.

"Alright…Can you move?"

-Silence-

"I think we need to have someone carry you, okay?"

-Silence-

Raine turned to the group. "I think she simply exhausted too much of her mana at once. If we can stay in the village or set up camp for a night, she should be alright by morning. For now, we need someone to carry her to the vice-chef's house."

"I'll do it, professor," Zelos said.

Raine nodded and stood up.

Zelos slid his arms under her and carefully picked her up. He followed Lloyd and the ninja to the vice-chef's house.

The walked into the quiet village. The houses were small but cozy, and everyone was wearing Kimonos and Yukitas, with sandals. A small stream passed through the village, separating the vice-chefs house from the rest of the buildings.

The group walked one by one over the wooden bridge that attached one side of the stream to the other. Lloyd, who was ahead, opened the sliding door and entered the house with everyone else.

The house was very tidy and neat, with carefully-made tatami mats on all the floors, and beautiful paper that made up the screens. The group took off their shoes, and approached the door to the vice-chef's room.

"Enter, travelers from Sylverant," Said a deep voice.

"Thank you," Lloyd replied.

The walked into the room. The vice-chef was a powerful looking man. His face was slightly worn, but his eyes were sharp, and his hair only showed a slight graying at the hair-line next to his ears, but was jet black everywhere else. He sat in Seiza on his cushion, and Sheena sat behind him also in the traditional way.

The group sat down on the opposite side of the room with Lloyd and Raine in the front and the rest in the back. Zelos placed Crystal down with utmost care and sat directly behind her. She seemed to sway slightly where she sat. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Lean back."

He started to pull her to him but she didn't move.

Zelos sighed. "I promise I won't do anything perverted, I'm just trying to help you be more comfortable."

Crystal thought for a moment and then leaned backwards into Zelos. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled between his arm and his chest.

"That alright?" He asked.

She relaxed into his arms a bit more and they both listened intently to the vice-chef.

"I am vice-chef, Tiga. Our chef, Igaguri, has fallen into a coma, due to an accident. Anyway…" Tiga smiled. "Sheena told me about what's been going on. I am glad to see you are safe. But I must ask…what do you intend to do now?"

"I've been thinking…" Lloyd said, sitting a little straighter. "At first we came all this way to save Colette's soul. Now that she's back to normal, we should probably find a way back to Sylverant."

"But, then I thought about the whole system of the two worlds having to steal mana from each other, and the Chosens having to sacrifice their life. For what though? To save the people in one land and then the other land will suffer instead? It's such a messed up way for anything to be."

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want to change the system, so that no more lives have to be sacrificed."

They all listened intently to Lloyd's speech. When he finished, Tiga smiled at him.

"You sound like the hero Mithos. Are you saying, you want to change the worlds and become the next Mithos?"

"I'm not Mithos," Lloyd said simply. "I'm me. I want to find my own path to change the worlds, with all my friends."

Tiga's smile grew wider. "You are an idealist. Very well then. Mizuho will aid you in your path. We will use our information network to help you. In return, when the words are at peace, help my people move to the ands of Sylverant."

"Thank you very much," Lloyd said, bowing his head in a gracious manner.

"Excuse me, Vice-chef?" Raine said. "Does this village have lodgings by any chance? We have a companion that is ill."

"Ill?" Sheena piped up after being so quiet. "What happened?"

"It's Crystal. She's feeling very anemic after the technique she used in the forest sucked her mana dry."

Sheena got up and walked towards the brunette.

Tiga watched her. "She's found some friends at last. It would warm the heart of the chef if he could see her." He turned back to Raine. "Yes we do have lodgings. Orochi will show you where to go."

"Thank you."

Raine got the others outside. Zelos still carrying Crystal, and Sheena threatening him.

"If you do anything perverted, I _will_ slap you so hard, your pretty-boy face will stay swollen for the rest of you life."

"Aw, Sheena, that's so harsh," Zelos whined.

Raine spoke to Orochi, and he led them to the well behind the Chef's building. It was boarded up, as if it wasn't in use. Near the top of the bords was a small indentation, just big enough for a key of some sort.

"Um…" Zelos started, staring at the well. "What are we doing here?"

Orochi answered by reaching inside of his waist pouch, and pulling out a small length of brass. It had various indents on it and looked about the size of the keyhole.

He put the brass into the keyhole and turned it left and right a few times. Some clicking sounds could be heard and eventually, Orochi took out they key and removed the boards from the well.

The well was much wider than it looked at first. Nearly big enough for two people, and so deep it was pitch black.

Orochi approached the well. He let out a long whistle, changing the note once in a while to make the sound distinct. When he finished the same tune in the form of a whistle came from somewhere deep in the well.

"Stand back."

The group did as they were told and all of a sudden, a long silver hook attached to a rope came flying out of the well and latched itself onto the stone edge. Orochi took out two plastic handles and attached them to the rope. He then lifted himself into the well and hung onto the edge with one hand.

"Be right back."

He let go and slid down the rope out of sight.

"What the heck?" Genis said.

"You'll see," Sheena said.

A few minutes later, a creaking sound echoed its way up the ears of the group. Curious, Lloyd walked forward and peered into the well. He couldn't see anything except for darkness, but the sound was getting closer. He poked his head a little farther into the well when…

"AHHH!"

Blue suddenly obscured his vision making the swordsman fall backwards in surprise. He blinked a few times before he realized it was Orochi standing on something that was inside the well, looking from the surprised boy on the ground to Sheena, who was laughing hysterically.

"Sheena, why didn't you tell him that was going to happen?" He questioned.

"I wanted to see his reaction," Sheena laughed.

Raine stepped forward to examine what Orochi was standing on. She cooked her head to one side.

It seemed to be a large wooden bucket, not unlike the washtubs the group had traveled in to get to the seal of water, except these were even bigger. The tub expanded the entire width of the well and looked reinforced with metal around the outside. It was moving op and down the well via a few metal strips along the well's wall that the tub latched onto in places.

"How does this work?" The elder sage asked.

"It's called a _Trans. _Metal bars along the outside of the tub hook onto the metal bars. We've made it mechanical by using some electric mana. It's a bit like an elevator."

"I see…"

Orochi stepped off and gestured towards it. "Please divide into pairs and board the Trans. It will take you somewhere safe."

Sheena nodded. "Yes. It's well hidden so we'll be safe."

"Alright then," Lloyd said. He turned to the blue-haired man. "What's your name?"

"Regal," He replied.

"Okay, we'll have to keep you with us for a while."

"Hey, Lloyd," Zelos said. "How's about we let pops help us?"

Lloyd thought for a moment while Zelos explained.

"He wants to talk to Presea, right?"

Regal nodded.

"Well, he'd be willing to help us out while she's with us, correct?"

I don't know…" Sheena said slowly. "But I started as your enemy too, so I shouldn't judge.

"Okay then. Regal, will you help us?" Lloyd asked.

Regal nodded. "I swear upon my shackles, that I will help you."  
"Good. Now that that's taken care of…" Lloyd turned to Orochi. "I'll go down first with Regal, okay?"

"Very well," Orochi said.

Lloyd and Regal climbed into the Trans. Orochi clicked a switch on the edge of the tub and it slowly descended.

A few minutes later the Trans returned to the top of the well, empty. Raine and Colette stepped inside and, they too were taken down. On the third trip, Genis went down with Presea, and on the fourth, Zelos carrying Crystal.

The redhead stepped inside the tub and kneeled down in it. It was a tad small for two people, so Crystal hung onto Zelos in a tight embrace.

The deeper they plunged into the dark well, the worse Crystal's headache got. Her eyes were having trouble adjusting. The stuffy air made her feel claustrophobic, and the smell of mold got to her nose. The slow movements of the elevator threw off her center of gravity. She felt like she was spinning around even through she couldn't have been moving. Confused, she clung tighter to Zelos.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

She moved her head slightly to look at him. The last of the light from the outside made his eyes glisten slightly even in the darkness. She nodded, and he patted her back lightly.

"We're almost there."

A low thud and a halt of the Trans announced that they had arrived at the lowest floor. A sliding door opened in the cylinder shaped shaft. It revealed a normal looking room, not unlike that of a regular inn. There was a fireplace flickering away in the center of the back wall and a few armchairs were gathered around it. Filling them out was all their companions except for Lloyd, whom was leaning against the wall with Regal. Raine was sitting in the armchair closest to the entrance and was in the middle of a spirited conversation with another female ninja.

"I see! How fascinating!" She was saying.

Zelos walked forward. "Hey guys."

"Oh, Zelos!" Raine looked up surprised. "Bring Crystal over here."

Raine, as well as the female ninja, stood up and lead Zelos over to a long, lounge chair. The ninja went to a cupboard and got out a pillow and blankets. Zelos laid Crystal down, and Raine took the items for the ninja and helped Crystal get settled.

"Lay here and recuperate. You should have your mana back by morning."

Crystal nodded and Raine went back to her chair. Zelos followed and slumped down into the last empty chair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why does that girl always get into trouble?" He asked.

"Hey, she got into this trouble saving your neck, remember?" Lloyd said, glancing over at Crystal.

Zelos gave a lazy wink. "And what a pretty neck she saved."

Genis rolled his eyes, and Lloyd just shook his head.

The sound of the sliding door revealed Sheena, stepping out of the shaft into the light. Upon seeing the female ninja, Sheena ran over to the girl. "Hina! I didn't know you'd be down here!"

The other girl smiled. "I was stationed down here after my last mission."

Sheena turned to the rest of her group. "This is a friend of mine."

"I'm Hina Jeganshi. At the moment, I run this safe house. It was good of you to come, travelers from Sylverant."

Hina grinned. Her long red hair tied up in a pony-tail on top of her head and the cross shaped scar on her cheek gave her the look of a delicate tomboy.

"Thank you for helping us," Lloyd said.

"Hey, Professor?" Zelos started. "What was so fascinating?"

"Oh, yes. Hina was telling me about this place," Raine explained. "During the Karlan war, this was a secret storehouse to keep civilians safe. Mizuho used it to keep their leaders and the children of the village out of danger. But it was here for much longer before the people of Mizuho found it."

Raine turned to Hina. "Could you show them?"

Hina nodded and reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. It was very ornate and carefully decorated. It was all gold, with swirls of crystal embedded in the head of it. Two crystal angel wings sprouted out of the tip of it. The key sparkled in the dim light of the fireplace.

"It's so pretty…" Colette said.

"What's it for?" Lloyd asked.

Hina nodded towards another sliding door at the end of the room. "Come see."

They followed her to the door. Raine looked over at Crystal to see that she was fast asleep.

Hina opened the door. They were in a cave lined with small torches. The smell of fresh air on a breeze reached their noses.

"Hope you're all up for a small walk," Hina said.

Lloyd nodded in agreement and the group followed Hina through the cave. The slight strain on Lloyd's legs made him think the ground was slanted upwards. Soon they saw an orange light glowing at the exit.

They stepped out of the cavern to find themselves outside again but this time, they were higher up. The smell of the air was fresh and cool, and the horizon could be seen by a nearby cliff.

Lloyd looked behind him. Mizuho could barely be seen behind the hills that covered the distance from the well, to wherever they were now.

"This way," Hina said.

She led them down a path that wound around the mountains ahead. The grassy hills were covered with wild flowers, such as daisies and bluebells. Big bushes of pink flowers and lush green leafs were in various places on the mountains. Lloyd looked at each of them, and sometimes saw that the large plants encased small spaces of land, creating natural tents.

"Where are we?" Raine asked examining a flower by the road-side.

"This is a secret place no one knows about," Hina said. "Since nobody comes here, the plants can grow without inhabitations."

"So, why are we here again?" Zelos whined.

"I told Raine about an alter out here. We suspect no one ever found it, so we keep it safe from prying eyes. I think you'll find it interesting. Especially since you travel with that girl…"

"Which girl?" Genis asked.

"The one you call Crystal, who is sleeping at the safe house."

"What do you know about her?" Lloyd asked with a tone of suspicion.

Hina glanced at him, and then moved her gaze back to the path before answering. "I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Golden color. There's something special about her, isn't there?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

Lloyd didn't pursue the subject further and continued to follow Hina in silence.


	18. Alter Of The Angels

**Thanks for waiting guys! Here's an end to the cliffhanger I left you on! Hope it wasn't to agonizing for you faithful fans. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen. Alter Of The Angels.

After another ten minutes or so, Hina stopped in front of a stone wall.

It was a great slab of dark gray stone not unlike the stone that was always used at the entrance of the seals in Teth'alla and Sylverant.

Lloyd and Genis braced themselves.

"FANTASTIC!"

Raine's ruin-mode had taken over.

"LOOK! The smooth surface is almost the same as the Polycarbonate that is used at the seals, but with one strong difference! The slightly grainy texture at the feel suggests that it is a different type of material altogether! Hina!"

The girl flinched at Raine's enthusiasm. "Y-yes?"

"What is this?" She demanded.

"W-we aren't quite sure…I told you this place was here before Mizuho was even built."

"We must find out! But first…" Raine's eye caught the indents on the slab-like door. "What are these carvings? They look like hieroglyphics, or maybe an ancient language? No, maybe both. Hmmm…"

Zelos looked at Genis. "Hey, kid. What's up with the professor?"

"She's in ruin-mode…" Genis sighed.

"Ruin-mode?"

"Whenever Raine sees valuable ruins, she goes slightly crazy," Sheena explained. "The first time I witnessed it, I was as surprised as you, trust me."

"She likes ruins that much?" Regal asked.

"Loves them."

"I see…" Raine said distractedly, "So if I'm right…hmm…_the key of angels?_ Perhaps the key Hina has…?"

Hina put a hand on Raine's shoulder. "Let me open it up for you."

She took out the key and touched the head of it to the stone door. A low rumble came from the edges of the door. The dark stone slab parted in the center and slid alongside the wall of the inner doorway.

Lloyd poked his head in a little and saw a short dark hallway, leading to another large door.

"Wonderful!" Raine exclaimed.

She practically skipped inside the entrance, leaving her quiet, embarrassed little brother sighing to himself in shame. Sheena gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and led him inside with the rest of the group.

It was fairly dark inside of the hallway. Torches were set along the wall, but they were bare of light, making the only source of illumination the daylight spilling from the outer door.

Two angel statues in alcoves over the second door and looked down on the group from their perch, as if guarding the entrance and judging the worthiness of those who entered below.

The second door was more intricately designed. It wasn't in any way weather-worn like the first one was. This door seemed so smooth and shiny that he could swear it was made out of some kind of special crystal. There was a pair of angel wings engraved on the center of the door. Just below the center of the angel wings, was a keyhole, just big enough for the key Hina was holding.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

They all nodded in agreement and Hina turned towards the door. She slid the key into it and turned it a few times. There were a few clicking sounds before a final creak, and the door opened.

It opened from the center out it the same manner of the first door. Everyone in the group waited with baited breath to see what was inside.

It was an alter. A beautifully detailed alter with high ceilings and gold and crystal glittering everywhere, making the cold, dark chamber appear much brighter than it should have been. The center of the alter was a raised pedestal. A small set of stairs lead to the alter, and in the very center, presiding over a gold box of sorts; was a large statue of a woman.

This woman had large angel wings made out of crystal, sprouting from her back. Long, dark hair streamed from her head, which was topped with a gold tiara, also made from gold and crystal. Her eyes were seemingly life-like, regardless of the fact that it was a lifeless statue. The eyes were heavily detailed. Black onyx for the pupils and for the eyes color: Golden-yellow topaz.

She was a very graceful figure. Slim and somehow relaxed. She stood with quiet dignity and looked straight ahead at the wall, even though, it appeared that nothing was there.

The group stood in awe of what they saw. Even the Chosen's alters and churches weren't so lavishly, so radiantly decorated. This chamber made the even the palace look nothing more than "Upper-class."

"It almost reeks of royalty…" Lloyd said distractedly.

"…Nice way of putting it, Lloyd…" Genis said sarcastically, shaking his head.

Raine's eyes scanned the room. She was calculating all that she was seeing in her head and wondered what kind of mystery it would add up to. One thing she knew for sure was that it would take at least a few moments of research. _But it's better to check with Hina, I suppose…_

"Hina?" She turned to the ninja.

"Yes?"

"Can we look around?"

She nodded. "Just make sure you don't disturb the room. We have done our best to leave it well enough alone, in respect to the builders of this place."

"Thank you."

They scattered throughout the room, each person, except for Presea, Sheena, and Hina; curious about the nature of the grand room. LLloyd and Colette walked around the alter with Zelos, Raine examined the walls, and Genis made his way over to a corner of the room.

"Hey, sis?" He called.

"What is it, Genis?"

"Does this look like a bookcase?"

He was pointing at the corner of the room that was, on first glance, hidden from view. In the corner there was a large bookcase, also made of crystal, with two shelves. It was barren however. All that was on the shelf was a few loose pages of a book that may have once been there.

Raine walked over to the bookcase and looked at the loose pages. Hina walked over as well and explained.

"When we found it, this bookcase was already like that. We supposed someone must've found this place before us and taken the books away."

"I see…"

"Professor, look at this," Lloyd said.

He and Colette were looking at the gold box on the pedestal, while Zelos was staring up at the statue. Raine walked over to them.

Lloyd was pointing at writing that was etched into the top of the gold box.

"Can you read that professor?"

She bent over the writing to get a closer look. It was in angelic writing, but it was different from the writing on the old inscriptions. The words themselves were lost to Raine, but something struck her as familiar. It was a name.

"Mi…di…na…?" Raine read out.

"Midina?" Lloyd repeated, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Isn't that the same name as Crystal's ancestor?" Genis asked.

"Speaking of Crystal…" Zelos interrupted, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Is it just me, or does this statue look an awful lot like her?"

Lloyd nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. What's with this place?"

Raine looked at Hina with a questioning expression.

"Why is it you chose to bring us here?" She asked. "If Mizuho has kept this place safe from outsiders for so long, why bring _us_?"

Hina looked for a moment as if she was trying to deside how to answer. After a minute or so, she did.

"That girl you brought. Crystal. There's something very special about her. I could tell from the moment I saw her golden eyes, so like the eyes of this statue. This place and she are connected somehow."

"Yes, maybe…but you still haven't answered. Why did you bring us?"

"Because, for many years we've kept this place safe in hopes that one day, we will find the person that needs this place. I think Crystal may be that person. If so, I want her friends to know of the existence of this alter. It could be important."

"So…" Raine said slowly, "You did this for no gain, no reason of personal importance?"

"That is correct. It's the duty of those who carry the key to this place, to help those who may have need of it."

Sheena nodded. "The carrier of the key is kept secret from everyone except the one whom it was passed from, and the chief, who orders who it should be passed to."

"If that is the case, I suppose there are those who may be after the key?" Raine asked.

"We have always had suspicion that may be the case," Hina answered. "Our leader decided it would be best to take extreme caution, just in case."

"Well then…it would seem that this statue is Midina. It is very likely the same Midina in the stories as well as Crystal's ancestor."

Raine turned to Hina. "Judging from what you told me about the security of this place, you took a risk in bringing us here. But I am glad you did. Thank you."

Hina bowed in thanks.

"Professor?" Lloyd asked. "Should we tell Crystal about this place?"

"Actually…" Raine's face went sorrowful. "In her present condition…I'm not sure she should find out about these things. I can't explain it, but…"

She trailed off. Colette, who had been silent for a while now stepped closer to the professor and spoke.

"I think I know how to explain, Professor," She turned to the others. "When I first went to the Church of Martel I was a little scared of finding out something about myself that I wouldn't like. I had no idea what realizing the seals would be like, and being inside the alter made me fear it for the first time."

"Colette…" Lloyd started but she continued before he could say more.

"After I left Iselia, I began to accept things again and I was fine. But, this place reminds me of the feeling I had when I was at the church. If this place gives Crystal that same fear while she's already so…sad…I don't want that to happen to her. I don't like keeping things from a friend like her, but…I worry about the bad effect this place might have on her…"

There was a silence in which everyone simply stared at the blonde. It was unusual for Colette to speak her mind so plainly and openly.

She blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "W-well that's what I think anyway…"

"Colette is right," Lloyd said, "We'll tell Crystal at some point, but we'll do it when she's feeling better, at least."

"Agreed," Raine said, "Anyone else have something to add?"

The others in the group shook their heads and Raine turned once again to Hina.

"We will keep this place and the holder of that key a secret…would you be so kind as to take us back now?"

Hina nodded. "Of course. You go outside, and I will seal this place and be there in a moment."

With that, the group exited the glistening chamber, passing under the gaze of angel statues as they left.


	19. Zelos' Thoughts

**Next Chapter! This one is more of an interlude. I needed to set things up for my next Chapter. Enjoy and Review please!**

Chapter Nineteen. Zelos' Thoughts.

By the time the group got outside, night had fallen over the quiet mountains. Hina took them back through the tunnel and into the safe house.

"Thank you again, Hina," Raine said once they were all back inside.

"No problem," she grinned. "I was happy to do so. After all, you are Sheena's friends too."

Sheena smiled a bit shyly from behind Raine.

Hina proceeded to help them settle in for the night. She showed Genis where the food was kept, and his eyes twinkled at the amount of good ingredients they had stored. He quickly began to make use of them as well as the hearth and chopping block that was also there. Sheena and Lloyd helped him prepare dinner. Raine began a few more conversations about old tradition with Hina, who had become fast friends with the elder sage.

Regal, despite being a prisoner of the group, was invited into the conversation as well by Hina. He soon was talking with both of them, about old styles of tradition, and different aspects of Teth'alla. Raine didn't seem to mind his company at all. In fact she looked relived to have another adult in the group, although she was still wary of his possible being an enemy.

Presea remained silent as always. She sat in a corner of the room, alone, slowing cleaning off her axe. Once she finished, she took out a stone and began sharpening the blade. After a few minutes, she cleaned it again. At one point, Colette tried to start a conversation with her, but was brushed off by silence. The blonde didn't take it personally, however. She simply felt rather sorry that they hadn't returned her to normal yet.

Zelos meanwhile was busy annoying everybody with his lighter than air attitude. When it got to the point that an unsavory comment towards Sheena earned him a red hand-print he grew tired and sat down beside the lounge chair.

While all of this went on in the one room safe house, Crystal stayed asleep. She twitched, or moaned quietly once in a while, but never stirred.

Zelos stood up and looked at Crystal for a moment. He had the feeling that, besides Regal, and Presea, he knew the least about the brunette. Whenever he joked to Sheena or Lloyd about her being silent because of a broken heart, they both would get extremely defensive and call him a number of names in an effort to shut him up on the subject. Everyone that had known Crystal before he met her was very protective of her. He wasn't the type to pry into someone else's business but he couldn't help wondering what it was that made her so quiet. He could tell by the way she acted once in a while that she wasn't always the way she is now. Cold and silent, never speaking unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready," Genis called out, shaking Zelos out of his thoughts.

He glanced at her once more. _Well, it doesn't matter to me._

"Ohhh, hunnnnny!" He called out to Sheena.

"Shut up, Casanova!" She replied angrily.

"Aw…"

Zelos sighed and walked over to Genis to get some dinner.

A while later, everyone set up futons and sleeping bags on the floor and the whole group was fast asleep. All was quiet in the now dark room, except for one thing. A strange whispering that could only be heard by one.

_"…Crystal…"_


	20. Dizzy Dream

Chapter Twenty. Dizzy Dream.

_"…Crystal…"_

_"…Crystal…"_

_Where am I? I'm sitting on the ground…I'm kneeling on the ground…it's so cold…what's this feeling?…like a hand is squeezing my heart…_

Wherever she looked it was dark. Ember fires were burning the sky. Explosions went off without sound.

…_I'm scared…_

_"…Crystal…"_

The voice kept whispering. It was calling her. But she was too scared to move. She tried with all her might to stand. Invisible ropes were holding her down. She was frozen stiff.

_If I don't move…everyone will die…why must they die? I'm so scared…_

She had to move. There was no other choice.

_"…Crystal…"_

Another explosion was in the distance. She could see a building as big as a palace disintegrated. But all was silent.

…_I can't stay here…they'll die…_

She struggled and struggled and finally, she stood up. She started walking. There was something following her.

_It's going to kill me…_

She started to run, but her legs would barely move.

_If it catches me it'll kill me…I have to run…_

She tried to run. She was moving faster but it was still a slow run.

_I have to run…I'll die if I stop…_

She ran.

_I don't want to die…_

She was trying with all her might to run. She moved through the darkness.

_I don't want to die…_

It was still after her.

_I don't want to die…!_

She was running now. She ran and ran. It wasn't enough. She was sure if she stopped she would die instantly.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

She kept running. Fires burned everywhere. The sky was dark angry crimson. She was splashing in something as she ran. She looked down.

_**Blood.**_

Her white dress and her bare feet were covered in blood.

She screamed but no noise would come out. She could feel breath escaping her lungs but no voice came.

…_The silence…help…_

She kept running. Fear engulfed and enslaved her. She would give anything to be able to stop running

…_If I stop…I'll die…_

Her legs hurt. Her heart hurt.

…_Is death so bad?_

_She ran as far as she could. _

Suddenly, light shone on her. Beautiful warm light. She kept running and looked around. She was outside. In a field. A field of flowers and grass. She slowed down a little but kept moving.

…_If I stop I'll die…_

She was worn out.

…_I'm…so tired…tired of being scared…of being sad…of my heart hurting…_

She slowed down more.

…_Is death so bad…?_

_"…Crystal…"_

The voice came back. It spoke to her.

_"…Crystal…child of light…is death so bad?"_

She came to a cliff, and stopped running.

…_Is it?_

She stood at the cliff's edge

_"If you die, nobody else will have to die…if you die, you can sleep in peace…"_

…_I'm so tired…_

_"Child cursed by the power of light…die now…and you shall sleep eternally…"_

…_If I die…It'll be over…_

_"Die now and never let anyone else die for you…"_

She stood there at the cliff's edge. Her body swayed. She started to lean towards the edge.

…_Eternal sleep…_

She leaned more. She was ready to let herself fall into the deep cliff.

_"…Die…"_

…_So…tired…_

At the cliff to nearby the Alter of the Angels, Crystal stood over it, about to fall, and still deep inside her dream.


	21. Disorientation and Repercussions

Chapter Twenty-one. Disorientation and Repercussions.

_"…Crystal…child of light…is death so bad?"_

_She came to a cliff, and stopped running._

…_Is it?_

_She stood at the cliff's edge._

_"If you die, nobody else will have to die…if you die, you can sleep in peace…"_

…_I'm so tired…_

_"Child cursed by the power of light…die now…and you shall sleep eternally…"_

…_If I die…It'll be over…_

_"Die now and never let anyone else die for you…"_

_She stood there at the cliff's edge. Her body swayed. She started to lean towards the edge._

…_Eternal sleep…_

_She leaned more. She was ready to let herself fall into the deep cliff._

_"…Die…"_

…_So…tired…_

_She let herself start to fall towards the chasm. She could feel the wind though her hair as she slowly fell, deeper, deeper, down. Tears streamed from her eyes as she fell._

"Crystal!!"

Her body was caught in strong arms and she was being held. Suddenly she was flying upwards not down.

"Crystal, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. She was startled. No longer was she in that grassy field. Now she was in the mountains, the sky was dark blue and a blanket of stars was above her. The breeze was cool, and two garnet eyes were staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

Crystal looked at the person but her vision was blurry. The scent was familiar but she couldn't place it. She couldn't place anything. _Was I dreaming? _She could hardly think.

Her savior landed lightly on the ground. He quickly moved towards a grassy patch and put Crystal down. He knelt beside her and stared.

"What happened to you? What were you thinking?"

A hand was placed on her forehead. Then he checked her pulse. She looked at him blearily. The shapes were starting to come into focus. She could see clear garnet eyes, auburn hair…

It was Kratos.

_Kratos?_

Her eyes widened. Of all places, of all circumstances, Kratos was here? Now? _Am I still dreaming? There's no way it's him._

"Crystal?" He said her name with worry. "Crystal! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

He was worried about the fact that she was simply staring at him. She didn't make a sound, and she barely moved. Crystal was just in shock, but Kratos didn't know that.

"Crystal, say something," He was almost pleading at this point.

She just stared. His expression was more worried than she had ever seen him.

"Crystal…" He reached out and brushed her arm.

Something a lot like a shock of electricity was sent down Crystal's spine, and it woke her up instantly. She knew who she was, what was real, and though she was still very confused about how she got in this situation, she realized immediately what she was involved in. And the anger and painful feelings she had towards the person in fount of her boiled inside of her faster than a volcano.

"Don't touch me!" Crystal slapped Kratos across the face.

He was momentarily stunned. He looked at her and rubbed his cheek bemusedly.

"You seem fine…" He said quietly.

"I'm far from it!" She spat. "How did I get here? Why are _you _here?"

"You seem to have sleep-walked your way from the others. I was simply passing by when I noticed something moving about in a strange way."

"Strange way?"

"Like I said, you were sleep-walking. And throwing oneself off a cliff is hardly considered normal unless suicidal."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying I _threw myself_ off that cliff?"

"Yes. By the time I recognized you, you had already jumped."

"How did you know it wasn't suicide?"

Kratos stared at her. "You're not the type."

Crystal opened her mouth, and then shut it. She knew he was right, but she was still annoyed. "You have some nerve saying stuff like that."

"Why? Because I'm right, and you don't want to admit that I do know you well?"

"Shut up!"

"You're acting childish, again."

Crystal glared at him. He simply stared back, with that unnerving look of his. Like he could see her deepest thoughts, her deepest emotions.

"Why couldn't you just let me drop?" She growled.

Kratos' eyes reflected slight surprise at this statement. "What?"

"At the Tower Of Salvation…you tried to kill us. Lloyd, Colette…me. So, why save me now?"

"Do you expect me to just let you fall?"

"Of course!" She said. "It only makes sense! You betrayed us! Yet, you save the one whom you tried to kill!"

"I couldn't just let you die."

"Yes, you could. You could just watch me fall. It would be one less thorn in your side, right? One less opposing force. One less worthless girl in the world. I don't matter to anyone. If I died, things might even be better."

"Stop talking like that," Kratos spat, angry now. "Dieing for no reason? What good could that accomplish?"

She stood there silently, glaring at him. Glaring was all she could do, for she was at a loss of what to say. He was right. She knew that. But anger filled her, and pain struck at her chest.

"S-shut up," Was all she could manage.

"You would rather die, then go on living?"

"I told you, be quiet."

"If you died, what good did your whole family accomplish by dieing to keep you alive? It seems a waste to me."

"SHUT UP!"

Letting the anger get the better of her, she tackled him to the ground. She tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything. They struggled for a moment, rolling on the ground, Crystal fighting tooth-and-nail trying to land a hit on him.

He wouldn't let her succeed, however. After trying to avoid her fierce struggling, he rolled her to the side so that he could pin her down to the ground with his weight.

"You're in no condition to attack anyone," He whispered in her ear.

She kept struggling for a while longer, but under his weight she could do no more than grunt and wear herself out. Feeling the fatigue, she slowly stopped moving about and simply laid there, annoyed.

"Now then…" Kratos started, lifting himself off of her while still restraining her. When he made sure that she wasn't going to attack, he pulled her up into a sitting position and let go.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She snapped. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep when I was still with the others."

"But were you dreaming when you were at the cliff?"

"Yes, I--" Crystal broke off. The thoughts and memories of the vivid dream came back. The emotions she felt in the dream threatened to take her over. The fear, the sadness…_the heartache…_and the strange voice she heard. The one that called to her. She got chills down her back just thinking about it. Her eyes burned with the rush of thoughts and feelings taking her over at once.

Not wanting to show how effected she was, she turned away from Kratos. "I don't know. I think I was, but I woke up so suddenly I can't recall."

"Stop lying, Crystal."

Surprise flickered in her eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"Leave me alone," She growled, standing up. She made sure she was steady, but was lightheaded enough that she couldn't successfully walk a step. So she remained still.

"Fine," Kratos said, standing as well. "I won't make you answer. But you mustn't keep this to yourself. What happened to you may have cost your life."

"You have some nerve…" Crystal growled. "You've got a lot of nerve telling _me_ what I shouldn't keep from Lloyd and the others. After what _you_ did to us."

"I have my reasons," Kratos said monotonously.

"Yeah. You're a cold-blooded traitor."

"If that is what you choose to believe."

"I didn't "choose" anything! That's the way it is!"

"It is only the way you see it."

"What are you talking about? It is what it is! You betrayed us!"

Kratos remained silent, and fixed her once again with his unnerving stare.

She glared for a moment, but then her attention was turned towards the sound of rustling from the nearby bushes.

Crystal looked towards the direction of the sound, to see Lloyd stumbling out of the pathway. He had some leaves in his hair, and his red top was still unbuttoned. It was obvious that he had just woken up from his slumber.

"Crystal!" He gasped. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have--" Lloyd noticed Kratos standing there as well. After a moment of shock, Lloyd placed his hand on the handle of his blade. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Perhaps Crystal can enlighten you, for I must be going."

"Running away?"

"There's no need to fight here," Kratos said, then nodded at Crystal. "You should take her back. She's unwell."

Lloyd looked at Crystal, who looked at the ground. Kratos, without another word, took out his shining wings and flew away.

**Hope you guys think I got that up fast enough! What do you think of how the plot is turning out? I can't decide if I think it's good or just weird. But I suppose as long as it's entertaining right? Anyway please tell me what you think of it. See you next time!**


	22. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Sorry it's been so long! Haven't had much time to just sit down and type. I currently have issues with being over emotional (and a brocken keyboard.) I hope you all stick with me:)**

**Thank you all who reviewed this story! It's you guys who keep me going!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-two. Don't Ask, Don't Tell.

When Lloyd woke up due to a draft that was chilling the air, he didn't expect to find out that his sick teammate had left her bed. When he realized Crystal was no longer in the room, he immediately woke up everyone else in the room, and the search party began.

As Lloyd walked down one of the dark mountain paths, he did something that the hotheaded swordsman didn't normally do. Think. Lloyd wasn't the type to over speculate, but nonetheless, he worried about his teammate and what could have happened to her.

_Maybe she was kidnapped? She was very out of it today….it's not far fetched that she would be carried off somewhere…but who the hell would take her?_

A picture of Kratos flashed through his mind. But Lloyd had a feeling that Kratos wouldn't do something like that. _What reason could he have to do that?_

Then, Lloyd thought about how close Crystal and Kratos used to be. On their travels, pre-Tower of Salvation; Kratos had talked quite a bit to Lloyd, particularly when they were training. But those conversations usually had a purpose, such as what Lloyd thought about their infiltration of the ranch, how to get stronger, and even, "what the true meaning of strength is."

With Crystal however, it was different. Kratos talked to her even more than Lloyd. Besides that, conversations between them were a bit more casual. Sometimes they talked about the same things Lloyd and Kratos talked about. Other times they would talk about topics such as, cooking, craftsmanship, books. Other times it was about the different way some towns were run by their mayors and leaders. The difference between Iselia and Plamacosta, the issue of discrimination and how it begins, and what problems we, as humans, create.

Such was what they normally conversed about, and it always amazed Lloyd, Genis, and Sheena. Once she had been with the group a bit, Kratos wasn't ever cold to her. A feat, which no one in the group could hope to accomplish.

So could he have possibly been the one to take Crystal? Somehow, Lloyd didn't think Kratos had any reason to do something like that. Why would he? No, it couldn't have anything to do with _him._

Which is what the young swordsman thought.

Yet, here he was, watching Kratos fly away, with his great shining blue wings.

As Kratos disappeared into the night sky, Lloyd looked to the girl beside him.

"What happened, Crystal?"

She made no answer. She simply clutched her arm and stared at the ground.

"Crystal," He said, taking a few steps closer to her. "How did you get out here? Why was _he_ here?"

Again, she made no noise, no movement, except to avoid looking Lloyd In the eye.

"Listen to me…" Lloyd said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You need to tell me what happened. Do you know how worried we all were, when we saw that you were gone?"

Crystal looked up at him and started to say something, but faltered. She was still trying to put it all together._ The dream…the cliff…Kratos…_None of it made any sense. The only thing thinking about it accomplished was making Crystal's legs shake and her head pound.

Lloyd noticed that her body was trembling very slightly. He sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk just yet. Let's go back now, the others are waiting."

Crystal nodded and started to walk back with Lloyd.

"Crystal!" Sheena exclaimed.

Lloyd led the brunette to the area right outside the tunnel exit where the others were supposed to meet up again. Sheena had been leaning against a tree biting her nail and whispering to herself when she spotted her lost friend. Genis and Presea, who had been waiting as well, also ran towards the approaching two.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" Sheena asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Is the Professor back yet?" Lloyd asked looking around.

"No," Genis said. "We're still waiting for her, as well as Colette, Zelos, Hina, and Regal."

"Alright. Could you watch over Crystal while I get the others?"

"Sure, but is she okay?"

"She's just been through a lot. I'll be back."

Genis and Sheena figured there was a reason even _Lloyd _was being tactful. So Sheena sat Crystal down on a small stump, and Genis asked if she was injured in any way. Crystal shook her head and stared at her feet. Sheena sat beside her on the ground and Genis remained silent.

Soon Lloyd returned with Raine and Colette in tow.

Raine was a little pale. She kneeled down next to Crystal and examined her. After a moment she sighed.

"There's nothing immediately wrong with her," She said, before turning to Crystal. "When The others return will you tell us what happened?"

Crystal nodded.

"Did you find the others?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"I ran into Hina and told her what happened, so she should be looking for them right now."

Soon, the rustling of bushes announced the arrival of the last of their group. Zelos came running out from behind a particularly large bush. He was followed by Regal, and Hina who were gasping slightly, trying to keep up with him.

"C-Crystal…!" Zelos gasped. "Are you…alright…?"

"She's fine," Raine said. "No injuries, but I think she's still recovering. Let's get back to the safe house first."

Once back inside, Crystal down on the lounge she had been sleeping on earlier and everyone settled around her. She looked at all of their faces, wondering what she should tell them. She wasn't sure how much she could even remember or explain, let alone how much she even _wanted _to tell them.

"Now, Crystal--" Raine started. "Before you begin, how are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'm alright," She answered.

Raine nodded and Crystal took a deep breath.

"The thing is, I'm still trying to work out what happened tonight. I was dreaming about something, and in that dream I was running away. I ran a fair distance and eventually came to a cliff. I somehow fell off the cliff and then I felt someone catch me. I thought I was still dreaming but…I wasn't. That someone took me to safe ground and put me down. He called my name a few times and I couldn't see who it was at first."

Crystal paused for a moment. She didn't really want to admit who it was that saved her. She couldn't explain to herself why she didn't want to say it. So she bit her lip, took another breath and continued.

"That person turned out to be Kratos."

There was a resounding number of gasps or exclamations. Colette's as well as Raine's eyes widened, Genis gave a small: "What?" and Sheena took a small step back from where she was standing. Lloyd wasn't surprised, but his expressions darkened. Zelos, Presea, Regal, and Hina simply stayed silent, since they didn't know Kratos. Nobody really talked about him.

"Kratos was there?" Raine asked.

Crystal nodded, but avoided eye contact. " I'm pretty sure he used his wings to fly down and catch me."

Lloyd looked at her. "So…when I found you two…"

"He didn't have anything to do with me getting there. He's the reason I'm still alive."

"Well…" Raine started. "Let's forget about Kratos for the moment. The real problem is how you could've had a dream so strong that you nearly committed suicide. Did you jump in the dream?"

Crystal hesitated a moment. This was the part she didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want the others to know how close she had come to giving up. After all they had done for her, all they went through for her…_"If you died, what good did your whole family accomplish by dieing to keep you alive? It seems a waste to me." _Kratos' words kept echoing in her head.

"Um…I-I slipped in the dream, and started to fall…when I heard my name is when I awoke."

"When did you hear your name?"

"Kratos, he… he called my name just before he caught me…"

A silence followed the statement. Crystal hid the expression on her face, but Raine could just barely catch a glimpse of it. It was a mingled expression of sadness, confusion and pain.

Raine stood up. "I see…well I'm going to say that the intensity of the dream was exaggerated by the sickness you got overexerting yourself. How do you feel now?"

"I have a headache, and my body is a bit sore…"

"Then you're almost fully recovered, but you won't get any better staying up later. Lay down, and get some rest. We'll take turns standing guard or lock the doors, so don't worry that this might happen again, alright?"

Crystal nodded and shifted into a sleeping position. The dream, the sleep walking, Kratos…so much was spinning around inside her head. She grew weary of even thinking and let herself fall asleep.

An hour later, Sheena's guard shift was almost over, so she tiptoed over to Zelos who was curled up asleep, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zelos," She whispered, shaking him slightly. "Wake up. Wake up, already."

Zelos groaned a bit and rolled over. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled bemusedly at Sheena.

"Goo' morning' hunny…" He said blearily.

"Oh, shut up, and get up," She said, yanking on his arm. "You're supposed to be on guard with me before you take over remember?"

Zelos groaned again, and made a noise which meant that he was about to get up. Then, slowly but surely, he dragged himself of the floor, and joined Sheena in the corner of the room, far enough that talking wouldn't wake anyone up.

"So…" Zelos said, now fully awake. "How long do I get to enjoy your company?"

"With any luck, not too long," Sheena said.

"Aw, don't be that way, Sheena. I just wanna have a nice conversation with you."

Sheena looked at his simpering smile and twitched. "If you talked, before you groped, maybe I wouldn't have an issue with you."

"I won't, I promise, just be a good sport, eh?"

"Alright, fine…" Sheena sighed.

"Great! So what should we talk about?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, there's something you wanted to talk about, right?"

"No, nothing really."

"Then what are we supposed to talk about?"

"How should I know? You're the one who wanted to chat so badly?"

"Yeah, but you have nothing to say. Some friend you are."

"Don't blame me!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're so infuriating!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, the other's will hear you."

Sheena slumped over in exasperation. "Forget it…I'm going to bed…"

She started to get up but Zelos patted her shoulder. "Wait, wait, please. There's something I wanted to ask."

"What?"

"Who exactly is this Kratos guy?"

Sheena's expression darkened. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like every time we meet that guy you guys treat him like an enemy," Zelos explained. "But he saved Crystal, and if her expressions mean anything, there's more to it."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Chosen. "There is more to it, but I can't really see how it's any business of _yours_."

"Can't you? I _am_ traveling with you guys after all, on this crazy journey. Shouldn't I know who to trust? Or not to trust?"

Sheena thought for a moment. Zelos did have a point. As much of an idiot as the Chosen could be, he probably deserved to know a little about Kratos. _But is it my place to tell him about what happened?_ It didn't seem right to talk about it so callously, if only to spare Crystal's feelings. _But maybe if I tell him a bit from my point of view, he'll leave it alone. Alright…_

"Fine," Sheena said. "Kratos was one of Colette's companions, along with Lloyd Genis, Raine, and Crystal. When I first met them, after they helped me when I was injured, I found out that Kratos had been assigned to protect Colette, since the beginning of her journey. But at the Tower of Salvation, we found out that Kratos worked for Cruxis, and that Cruxis was really our enemy." Sheena looked down before she continued. "So, we were betrayed. Kratos nearly killed all of us, and only thanks to the Renegades did we escape alive."

Zelos nodded a bit. "Wow…that's some pretty harsh reality…"

"Well…now you know what's going on. Satisfied?" She asked.

"There's one more thing…"

"What now?"

He looked at Sheena straight in the eyes, his face serious.

"How long has Crystal been in love with him?"

Sheena was taken aback. "W-what are you talking about?"

"It explains a lot," Zelos said simply. "The way she looked in Sybak, the way she looked tonight after seeing him again, how quiet she is…I mean, if he used to be a companion, she fell in love with him, and then he betrayed all of you, it'd do a number on anyone don't you think?"

"I think your brain just went into idiot mode," She said standing up.

"Aw, c'mon…just tell me, am I right? Is Crystal in love with Kratos?"

"I don't know, and it's none of my business."

"I can keep a secret.'

"I said I don't know," Sheena said, trying to be too loud, despite the anger that was prickling at her.

"Tell me, Sheena," He pressed.

"Leave it alone, Zelos."

"Just tell me."

Sheena got very angry. She leaned over Zelos so that her face was near his.

"Now you listen to me," Sheena said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't know, I don't pry, and I don't think I'd even tell you if I did think you were right. You will never mention what I've told you, to the others and _especially,_ Crystal, and you will _never___mention that hair-brained theory of yours. Got it?"

Zelos nodded slightly, but his eyes were fixed on something else.

"Uh…Zelos?"

A small drop of blood came out of his nose. Sheena followed his gaze to realize that he was getting a very good look down her shirt, from leaning over him.

Sheena flared up, beet red, and slapped him hard across the face. His whole body turned and he was sent face first into the wall he had been leaning on.

"You idiot!" She said, unaware of how loud she was.

"KEEP IT DOWN!!" Raine yelled, throwing her staff at Sheena's head.

The hard stone in the head of the staff hit the back of Sheena's skull. The ninja fell to her knees and rubbed her head with a small: "Sorry professor…"

Raine, who was glaring, with demon eyes; at the two people who had caused the noise, gave a small huff and returned to the futon she was sleeping on. Sheena got up and laid down without another word, but with a splitting headache.

Genis, Lloyd, and Colette, as well as the others in the room, shook with fear under their covers. Raine, was by far, the scariest thing when she was angry.


	23. Smile

**Hey everybody! Thanks for waiting! The next chapter won't be up for a bit while I get my freaking life in order. But never fear, I am constantly writing, and will not let you down!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. And if you haven't reviewed, the quickest way to get another chapter out of me is to click that little button at the bottom!**

Chapter Twenty-three. Smile.

The next morning the group packed up and Hina helped them exit the safe house without risk of being seen. Crystal was feeling back to normal heath-wise, and after assuring her group that she was fine, went back to saying as little as possible.

They left Mizuho and headed for Ozette. The sun shone through the leaves of the old trees as they made their way through the forest. Crystal walked with the also silent Presea.

Lloyd followed a little ways behind Crystal and watched her frame sadly. He couldn't help but worry…last night she nearly committed suicide. What would have happened if Kratos hadn't caught her? And what was Kratos playing at? Was he friend or foe? It felt like every time Lloyd turned around Kratos had switched sides again. He was getting sick of it, and he had the feeling it was getting to Crystal as well.

Lloyd wasn't normally the type to worry about more than he had to. That trait helped him get through the journey so far, even though it was one of the reasons he was always considered slow.

But now, after all that happened to far, he did worry about Crystal.

Zelos noticed that Lloyd was staring at Crystal and put an arm around him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…Is it just me?" Zelos asked quietly. "Or do those two look exactly alike?"

He nodded towards the two girls ahead.

Lloyd shifted his glance. "I suppose…"

Zelos gestured flamboyantly. "Why do they have to be so gloomy? Why can't they smile more for the great and magnificent, Zelos? There can be nothing more wonder--"

"Shut up!" Lloyd said angrily.

Zelos' eyes widened and he looked at Lloyd curiously.

"Sorry…" Lloyd said grimly. "It's just that…Crystal…I'm worried about her…she used to smile but…"

"But what?" Zelos pressed.

"Zelos…" Sheena interrupted a hint of danger in her tone as she flashed him warning look.

Zelos sighed. "Alright, I'll leave it alone."

"Good," She said, looking happy with him for once.

"Besides I have my voluptuous Sheena, and ultra-gorgeous-cool-beauty Raine!!"

"You idiot!" Sheena yelled, smacking him upside the head.

Zelos whined, and Raine made a barely audible sigh.

They entered the quiet, green, town of Ozette. The moment they Presea ran ahead of them.

"Let's follow her, "Genis said as he ran after her.

The group followed her as she ran down a path that looked like it was made of a giant tree root. Because Colette was so clumsy, they walked down slower than the pink-haired girl.

When they caught up she was on the porch of her house, talking to someone.

Someone that was very familiar.

"Rodyle!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Oh…the chosen and the little angel," The Desian sneered. "Well, I'll be going now…goodbye."

Rodyle walked away. Crystal growled and started to charge after him, but Lloyd caught her arm, and pulled her back.

"No, Crystal. Let it go," He said. "I'd like to kill him as much as you do, but we can't do it now."

"But…" she started.

"Lloyd is right, we have to take care of Presea," Raine said.

Crystal nodded, and Lloyd let her go.

Genis turned to the axe-woman. "Presea, come with us. We need to get your expert fixed."

"I must do my job. Goodbye…" Presea walked inside.

"Let's go," Lloyd said, and they all followed her in.

They walked up the creaky porch of the small house and entered. Presea was walking around her house, straightening up and putting different things away. But something was not quite right. As the group looked around the little shack, a decaying scent reached their noses. It was the smell of something rotting.

"Ugh…that smell…!" Lloyd gasped.

Crystal nearly swayed when the far-too-familiar stench reached her. "Death…"

They looked over at Presea, who was attending to something at a table next to a bed.

Raine consciously walked towards the bed. As soon as she realized what was in front of her she stepped backwards in surprise and clutched her heart.

"H-how horrible…" She said.

"This is _so_ not cool," Zelos remarked.

Crystal stepped a bit closer and stared at the bed. She assumed the person in the bed had been human at some point, but it seemed that was some time ago. The body was decomposing appallingly.

She'd seen enough. Crystal turned on her heel and hurried out of the house.

Zelos watched her fly out the door, and turned to Raine.

"I'll go check on her."

Raine nodded and Zelos left.

"How come Presea hasn't noticed anything?" Colette asked, hiding behind Lloyd a bit, to avoid the worst of the sight.  
"Probably because of the exsphere…" Raine said. "Presea has no idea what's become of the person in this bed…"  
Regal stepped towards Presea. "Presea, are you coming with us?"

"I have to do my job." she said monotonously.  
Raine sighed slightly. "Then we'll have to leave her."  
"Here!?" Genis exclaimed.  
"If we force her to come with us, she'll fight back. We'll return for her after we visit Altessa."

Sheena nodded in agreement, and so did Lloyd.

Crystal ran out the door. She went towards the edge of the thick forest and stopped herself on a tree. She hung onto it and panted, her forehead bowed against the cool wood, her eyes closed.

The scent of the house was still in her nose. That rotting smell of death…the smell that brought so many memories flooding back…

She opened her eyes. _Enough of that_, she thought. _I can't keep letting these things get to me…or I'll never get better._

She turned around, took a deep breath and made her way back to the house. As she did, she noticed Zelos walking towards her.

"Hey, Hikari-chaannnn," He said in a sing-song voice. "You alright?"

She nodded and started to walk past him.

"Why are you so silent?"

Crystal stopped. She turned her head slightly. "It's the way I am I suppose."

Zelos shook his head. "That's not true and I know it."

"How can you know it?" She asked.

"Because…just looking at you I can tell…you aren't meant to be so unhappy."

His words tugged at something inside her. With her back to him still, she spoke softly. "You aren't meant to judge me, either."

Zelos watched her walk back to the house and followed a few feet behind her.

The group exited the house and saw Crystal and Zelos walking back.

When Crystal got to the porch, Raine told her and Zelos their plan. With a nod from the two, they all set off for the Teth'alla Dwarf.

Lloyd knocked on the door of Altessa's house. There were a few moments silence and then the door swung open. A girl with a long green braid stood before them.

Lloyd blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting a young girl. He cleared his throat. "Um…Hello, is Altessa here?"

"YOU WISH TO SEE THE MASTER. COME IN." The girl stepped aside to let them in.

Crystal eyed the girl as she walked past her. The green-haired girl's voice was robotic, and her eyes were as empty as Presea's. She wasn't quite normal…

They had hardly been there half a minute when a dwarf with a long beard and a bald head, stepped out of his workplace and faced them. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of Presea-"  
"Leave!"  
"W-what?" Lloyd asked, surprised.  
"I don't want anything to do with that girl!" the dwarf said, and he went back to his room.

The group was in a stunned silence. The green-haired girl turned to them.

"I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR MY MASTERS BEHAVIOR, "She said. "IF YOU MAKE A NEW KEYCREST OUT OF INHIBITOR ORE, IT SHOULD RETURN HER TO NORMAL."

"It's not made out of inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked.

"NO IT'S--"

"Tabatha!" Came Altessa's angry voice.

"YOU MUST LEAVE NOW. COME BACK LATER I WILL PERSUADE HIM."

Tabatha bowed and the group left.

They stopped just outside of the house and discussed what they would do next.

"Where can we find inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked.  
"Between the forest Ymir and the island resort Altamira there is a mine," Regal said. "There should be some Inhibitor ore there."

"Then, that's where we'll go," Lloyd said.

"You said it's near Altamira, right?" Zelos asked with a grin. "That place is awesome; we should go there on the way!"

Sheena clicked her tong. "We don't have time to visit some gaudy resort!"

Zelos sighed, and Raine shook her head in exasperation.

A few hours later, the ventured into the mines. After figuring out how to get to the other caves and getting past the many traps they reached the innermost part where boxes of ore were piled on each other.

They all went to a different pile as they looked for the ore. Lloyd was really the only one who knew exactly what it looked like, so he went from person to person as they shifted through the minerals.

Crystal was looking around when she found in the corner, completely by itself, a box about the size of her hand.

"I think I found it," Crystal said.

Lloyd walked over to her as she picked up the box and opened it. He examined the ore inside.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lloyd said as he took it from her. "I'll just need a little while to make the crest, so you guys hang out, okay?"

They all nodded and sat on the little rocks by the rushing waterfall.

Crystal walked around a bit and finally sat down. She stared at the rushing water for a while. It went over the rocks up high and flowed downwards until it hit the water below with a crashing sound. But the crashing sound wasn't destructive. It was blending in with the sounds of everything else and the sounds echoed off the walls. The walls were lined with lamp and the light of the lamps reflected on the surface of the blue water, making the caves brighter than they would normally be.

It was calming somehow. It was hypnotizing too. So much so, that Crystal didn't realize a certain redhead sneaking up on her.

"Hey, Crystal?"

The sudden breath on her ear made her twitch violently and she turned hastily, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Calm down, Calm down, it's just me!" Zelos said.

Crystal sighed and turned away from him again. "What do you want?"

"Well…" Zelos started, talking over her shoulder. "I've just been wondering about something…something that I'd be blind not to notice…so I wanted to ask something."

"Spit it out," Crystal said impatiently.

"What's with you?"

Crystal resisted the urge to turn and glare at him and kept speaking from her position. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Colette's returned to normal, the cause of Presea's extremely sober attitude is some whacked-out exsphere, and yet you, the one with the normal exsphere, and no angel sickness, is by far the most serious girl I've ever met."

"Just because I don't have the misfortune to have a problem the size of Presea's or Colette's doesn't mean I have my own reasons for being ''Serious '' as you say," Crystal snapped.

"Maybe you do, but do you realize how worried it's making everybody?"

"What are you taking about?" Crystal asked, turning a little to look at him.

Zelos sighed as if he had to explain why 1+12. "The professor is always worrying, Genis barely knows how to act between you and Colette being sick, Colette worries about everyone, and even though Lloyd doesn't seem like the type who would worry about anything, he still worries slightly. Not to mention, how hard Sheena's been trying to keep me in check without telling me anything."

"So, what's your point?" She said, looking away from him again.

"My point, _Dear_ Crystal…" Zelos said, tilting his head around her to glimpse of her face. "…Is that, you have to be aware of what you're doing. If you're so worried about something that causes you to shut yourself away from the others, you hurt them."

"I do no such thing," Crystal whispered convincing herself more than Zelos.

"Really? Then why am I talking to you about this?"

She remained silent.

He leaned on her a bit and spoke in her ear. "You know I'm right."

Crystal thought about it for a second. She had noticed how Sheena stopped him earlier. How Lloyd was always glancing over. How Genis was somber when he was near her…_How could I be so stupid? Even if I distance myself from them, it doesn't mean I have to worry them. After all, they were betrayed as well…_

Zelos watched her silence. "Are you going to cry?" He asked softly.

Crystal remained still for a moment. But her shoulders started shaking slightly.

"…God dammit…" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

The brunette took a breath and then sighed. "No…I'm done crying…I just can't believe I had to have _you_ of all people tell me that."

Zelos grinned. "Well, I _am_ the great, wonderful, Zelos!" He said arrogantly.

His stupidity made Crystal crack a half-smile. "More like the great idiot, Zelos the philanderer."

"Aww…"

She made a noise that was rather like a cross between a snort and a cough.

"Was that a laugh?" He asked, looking rather astounded.

"No…" She said. "Not yet. I have to take care of something before I laugh again."

Zelos looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'm finished!" Lloyd declared. "Presea should get better with this!"

"Then let us leave," Regal said, standing up.

The others stood as well and Lloyd moved to lead them out.

"Wait."

Lloyd turned around, as did the others.

"Um…" Crystal started. She fidgeted for a moment, unsure of how to continue. Then she looked up at all of them. "I-I realize how quiet I've been since the Tower of Salvation. I wanted to apologize for making you all worry.""

Crystal went into a deep bow. Lloyd walked up to Crystal and put his hand on her head.

He grinned. "What are you apologizing for?"

He took his hand away and Crystal looked up. She noticed something strange. There was something in Lloyd's cheerful expression that Crystal could swear she'd seen before, not in Lloyd, but in another person.

She brushed her thoughts away and addressed him. "Thank you, Lloyd." Then she looked around. "Do you all forgive me as well?"

"Of course we do!" Sheena said happily.

Genis and Colette smiled and Raine had a hint of relief in her expression.

Crystal watched everyone around her. Her friends. She could almost feel her jaw muscles creak; it felt like so long since she had last smiled.

But she did smile.


	24. The Burial

**Sorry if this took a while! It seems like I wrote a lot less of this story while Crystal was depressed...now that she smiled again I feel inspired! And I've got Zelos for some much needed comic relief, lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-four. The Burial. 

They were almost to the entrance of the mine when they heard two voices. One belonging to a brunette-haired man, the other belonging to a very fat man, with almost no hair left.

Regal caught sight of the larger man. "Vharley!"  
Vharley turned around. "Well, Well, Regal. First you get sentenced for being a murderer, now you're running around with the chosen from the declining world." he sneered.  
Regal didn't answer and Vharley left, laughing.  
"Did he call you a ..?" Lloyd asked, turning around.  
"Murderer, yes." Regal answered, nodding his head. "I was sentenced sixteen years ago of murdering someone."  
"Why-?"  
"Explanations would be excuses." Regal interrupted. "I can understand if you feel uncomfortable around my presence now. But don't worry. As soon as Presea is better I will take my leave."

A silence passed around the group. They made their way to the entrance and no one said anything else on the subject.  
Once outside, they boarded the EC and went straight back to Ozette. The weather seemed to be on their side. The breeze was cooling and the waters were calm. Even Raine didn't get as seasick as she usually did.

They got to the dock nearby the forest and walked the rest of the way.

Genis walked next to Regal and looked up at him. "So…you're a murderer…"

"Yes," Regal answered.

"You…also took a human life."

"That's correct."

"Once…" Genis began. "I had to take a human life too. So in a way, we're the same."

Regal looked at Genis' young face and nodded solemnly. "Yes...I suppose we are."

The group walked up the path to the center of the village, only to find the pope's Papal Knights waiting for them.

They defeated them easily, and soon the knights left. Before they could go another step, however, Colette sank to her knees.

"Oww! Ow…ow…"

"Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Colette was clutching her arm, her squeezed shut in pain. She was turning pale.

Raine started to step towards her, but a voice behind her stopped her.

"Let me through."

They turned to see Presea behind them. Raine nodded and stepped aside.

Presea walked towards Colette, looked down at her, and then spun around quickly. She slashed a circle in the air all around her, forcing the others in the group to step away from Colette.

Presea hit Colette with the back of her axe, knocking the blonde out.

The sound of wings beating the air reached Crystal's ears. She looked around searching for the sound, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Until she looked ahead again.

Rodyle was riding between two great, mean-looking dragons with yellow teeth and claws. He landed right behind Colette and Presea, cackling at the scene before him.

"Good work, Presea," He sneered as one of the dragons picked up Colette. He flew back up, laughing at his success. "The Chosen of the failing world with aid me in my plan!"

"No...COLETTE!" Lloyd yelled as Rodyle disappeared from view.

Presea remained motionless, like a wind-up toy that needed it's key turned. Regal looked at her sad state and stepped next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd...please, help Presea."

Lloyd nodded and took the crest out of his pocket. He walked towards Presea and attached the ore to her crystal.

The crystal glinted fleetingly and Presea blinked. The light had returned to her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"I...where am...Papa...where's Papa?"

Raine looked at the girl sadly. "Presea...you're father is--"

Presea didn't wait for the end of the sentence. Her eyes widened and she turned and ran towards her home. The others quickly followed.

The girl stepped into her house as if it wasn't her own. The stench made it hard for her to breath. She looked around in confusion and spotted the bed. Something caught in her thought. She slows

She stopped when she was just a few feet away from the bed. By this time, the others were behind her, Regal closest to her.

"W-what...have I...?" Presea mumbled as she took a wobbly step towards the bed. Then she saw what was underneath the covers.

Shock and horror engulfed the small. It felt like the room was losing in on

her. She let out a piercing scream and fell to her knees.

Genis ran to her and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"We have to get her outside!" Raine said.

Genis tried to pick her up but he was too small. Regal saw this and knelt down. He scooped her into his arms and ran out of the house.

Once Presea was outside, Raine knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down. Gradually, her screaming turned to dry sobs and eventually she was calmer, though still shaken.

"Listen..." Raine said gently after Presea had been quiet for a while. "There's not much we can do for you...but would you like us to give your father a proper burial?"

Presea nodded, and the others set to work.

"So..." Raine started. "We need to dig the grave and we need to prepare the...body. Who will do that?"

Regal raised his shackled hands and Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, Zelos, and Crystal raised their hand.

Zelos looked at Crystal and then turned to Raine. "Professor, could you give me a moment to speak with Crystal?"

"Uh, yes, go ahead..." She said with a questioning look.

"Thank you," He said with a cheery smile. "Just carry on, alright? We'll be right back."

He waved to the others and began pushing Crystal in a direction away from them.

She began to protest. "Zelos, what are you--"

"Juuust want to have a little chat with you, Hikari-chan," He said.

He dragged her out of earshot of the others, then stopped and turned to face her.

"Why did you raise your hand?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously. "Because I can help."

"No, Crystal," Zelos said. "You shouldn't get your hands dirty with a task like this."

"I don't care about getting my hands dirty, I can help," Crystal said, a hint of defiance in her tone.

"The first time we entered that house you had a strong reaction when you saw the body. Do you really think you can handle it?"

Crystal hesitated. She _wasn't _sure she could handle it, but she didn't want anyone to think she was weak.

"I-I can handle it," She said.

Zelos wasn't convinced. "I saw the look on your face earlier today. You know you can't."

Crystal looked at him with a mingled expression of stubbornness and that of someone who has to admit they're wrong. "Yes, I can..."

"You seem to be convincing yourself more than me."

She stayed silent.

Zelos sighed. "Look...if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I can't stand it when girls are put in bad positions."

He took her hand in his and bowed down into a kneel. He brushed the back of her hand with his lips and kissed it. Then he looked up at her and smiled. "Please?"

Crystal suddenly felt like it had gotten much warmer out.

"I-If it means that much to you, I don't care," She said, not looking at him.

"Good!" He said happily, standing up again. "Now let's go join the others and tell them we'll dig!"

Still holding on to her hand, Zelos began to skip back towards the others, forcing Crystal to do the same while she tried to speak to him.

"H-hey I didn't say I'd dig! And why aren't you helping with the body?"

He grinned. "I'm a delicate boy, I can't deal with corpses! Besides since you won't be helping with it, you'll get to dig with me!"

"W-wait!" She said. "You mean that whole speech was just so that I'd dig with you?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you want to watch me take my shirt off and dig, so you could stare at my glistening pack of beautiful abs?"

"Why would I!?" Crystal protested, yanking her hand away from Zelos.

He whined. "Awwww, Hikari-chan, you're no fun..."

So, it was decided that Genis, Zelos, Sheena, and (in spite of herself) Crystal assisted in digging the grave, while Lloyd, Regal, and Raine went inside with Presea who insisted on helping prepare what was left of her fathers corpse.

A while later, the job was complete. Lloyd helped Presea make an appropriate grave-marker. A wooden cross with an Ax tied to it. Presea in scripted her Father's name into the marker and put the finishing touches on the grave.

When she finished she turned to speak to them. She had returned to normal but her eyes still held a bit of emptiness.

"Thank you for helping me with Papa's burial."

"Have you calmed down?" Raine asked.

"Yes…I have…but I have a favor…could I join your group?"

Lloyd looked at her. "Huh?"

"I've caused a lot of trouble…" Presea said. "It was my fault Colette was kidnapped…I'm sorry."

"So you remember what happened?" Genis asked.

"Most of it."

"Do you have any other family, Presea?" Raine asked.

"No…well," Presea started. "I did have a younger sister…But she went away to work for a nobleman. And my mother died when I was a child."

Zelos looked at her curiously. "_When _you were a child? You still are one."

"Oh, yes…I suppose I am…"

"If I may…" Regal said turning to the rest of the group. "I would also like to accompany you, and help rescue Colette."

"Why do _you_ want to come?" Genis asked suspiciously.

"I am a sinner yet, you have showed me mercy and you work for a worthy cause. I would like to aid in that cause."

"Well…of course you can come along," Lloyd said before looking around at the others. "Right, guys?"

They nodded in agreement, Genis looking a bit happier than the others.

"Good, then it's settled. Welcome to the group, Presea and Regal," Lloyd said with a grin.

"Thank you," Presea said softly.

Regal bowed his head in thanks as well.

They made their way out of Ozette. They were nearly at the exit when a figure appeared suddenly and stood before them. Crystal shrank back very slightly.

"So, you've lost the chosen," Kratos said.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked, perhaps in a more civilized way then he meant to sound.

"Why I am here matters not," He answered. "You shouldn't worry yourselves about the Chosen. She is useless in her current state.

"I will go and rescue Colette," Lloyd snapped, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And if you interfere..."

"Then you should find the Reairdes," He said. "Mizuho's information network should have located them by now."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lloyd asked.

"I am telling you nothing of consequence. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Kratos walked past the group, and they thought he was going to ignore the rest of them. But then he stopped next to Crystal and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Crystal was so surprised by his attitude that she nearly choked on her words. "I-I'm feeling better..."

"Good," he said. He reached into his waist pouch and took out a small folded cloth, and handed it to her. "In that cloth is _lonan herb. _The next time you expend your mana, mix this herb with Kirima fruit. It should alleviate the symptoms at least."

Crystal took the cloth and stared at it. Now what was going on? Kratos was acting the same way he used to. The way he acted before he betrayed them.

"T-thanks…" She stuttered.

"Don't mention it."

Without another word, he walked off, leaving a slightly stunned silence.

"Come on, let's go to Mizuho," Raine said, motioning them to continue out.

They followed Raine's lead and didn't mention what had happened. Well most of them didn't. Except for one…

"Hikari-chaaann," Zelos sang. "That was nice of him, wasn't it? Giving you an herb to make you feel better?"

"Shut up, Zelos…" Crystal muttered, hoping that it was just getting warmer out.

"Aww, are you turning red? Does that little gesture make you happy?"

"Shut up, Zelos."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. But seriously though…"

Crystal went rigid. Zelos put his arm around her and drew her a bit closer.

"If you were my girl…" He continued. "…I'd give you all the herbs you could want and I'd take care of you…" He whispered in her ear. "_Personally._"

Crystal turned bright red and punched Zelos in the gut with such force he was sent toppling backwards into Lloyd, causing them both to fall. She stomped over to the red-head and towered over his withering form.

"Let get one thing straight!" Crystal yelled. "I am _nobody's _girl, and I am not, nor will I ever be one of your 'Hunnys.' SO LAY OFF!"

Everyone had stopped walking and watched the scene in utter shock. They looked from Crystal to Zelos, to poor Lloyd who was buried beneath Zelos' body.

Crystal noticed the attention she had gained from the others. She gave a small huff and continued walking.

"Oh, man..." Zelos sighed. "I didn't know she could be so violent..."

"Zelos, would you please get off me."

The redhead looked for the source of the muffled voice to find is was coming from underneath him.

"Oh, sorry Bud," Zelos said, moving off of the smaller boy. "You cool?"

Lloyd, who was face down in the dirt, rolled over and looked above him at Zelos' face.

"Why are there two, Zelos'?" He asked blearily.

Zelos sighed and grabbed his hand. "It's the question of the century, Bud. C'mon up you go."

He lifted Lloyd to his feet. The younger swordsman wobbled for a moment and rubbed his head.

"Man, she's strong..." He said, before he looked at Sheena, who had an odd smirk on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...it's just that," Sheena gave small laugh. "Crystal...her attitude...she's_ back._"

Lloyd watched Crystal who was walking ahead of the rest of the group, and then he grinned as well. "Yeah, she is."

**Review please!**


	25. Sheena's Fear

**Sorry this took so long…feeling a bit sluggish lately. Been writing sad stories. But I'm still working at this, cuz I really like how this story is turning out.**

Chapter Twenty-Five. Sheena's Fear.

The group got to Mizuho and they went to see vice-chef Tiga.

He smiled upon seeing them. "Perfect timing. Our informants have just received news on the whereabouts of the rheairds. But there is one problem…" He looked at Sheena. "Without Volt's Mana to power the rheairds , they will be unusable. Sheena, you must form the pact."

Sheena's eyes widened and she took a small step back. "B-But I can't…!"

"You must," He said. "Without Volt's power--"

"I can't!" Sheena cried. She turned and ran out of the room, with tiny Corrine chasing after her.

Tiga sighed. "It seems she still can't get over what happened…"

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"About twelve years ago, Sheena's grandfather, Chief Igaguri asked her to form a pact with Volt, " He explained. "But something went wrong. Volt burst out in a rage. Many of our villagers died, and the chief fell into a coma. He's been asleep since then."

Tiga looked out the window and sighed. "Sheena is terrified of Volt and is consumed with the guilt of that day. But she must overcome her fear to be successful in the pact."

Lloyd stood, up.

"I'll go talk to her."

Tiga nodded and Lloyd left.

Crystal stood by the little window and watched as Lloyd went to look for Sheena. Zelos looked over her shoulder and watched as well, until Lloyd was out of sight. Then he looked at Crystal's expression.

"The look on your face says that you can understand Sheena's feelings a bit," He observed.

She kept her eyes to the outside. "I…I can understand the pain and guilt of what she went through…Now I understand why she didn't want to make the pact with Undine before…"

"I'm sure she felt the weight of the sadness of everyone around her who was affected…and you as well, if you've gone though the same thing," Zelos said solemnly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Y-yes, that is true…how did you know?"

"Everyone has one or two skeletons in their closet," He said, and upon seeing her confused expression he smiled and winked. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, sit with me. I'm sure Lloyd and Sheena won't be long."

Crystal agreed and sat with him. She said nothing further on the subject even though she wondered what Zelos had meant. Not to mention how unusual it was for the idiot chosen to say something of substance.

"Hey, Sheena?"

Lloyd walked across the little wooden bridge and around the corner. He caught sight of his friend sitting a little way down the road, so he walked to her.

Sheena was sitting in front of an alter, her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting on her knee. Corrine was sitting next to her as well, trying to comfort her.

Lloyd stopped right behind her and waited.

"I can't do it…" Sheena said, her voice slightly muffled by her knees.

"That's not true, and you know it, Sheena," Lloyd said.

"No, I can't!" She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were widened slightly, as if alarmed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The last time I tried to make a pact with Volt, my people died! I couldn't do it then, and I can't do it now!"

Lloyd shook his head. "What happened before and what may happen now are two completely different things."

"What's so different?"

"You were younger then. You had less experience, it was probably your first time, and maybe you were nervous too. I know I would be. But now you're older, you can control your Mana better and you know what not to do this time so it doesn't go wrong."

Sheena looked worried. "B-but what if something goes wrong again? What if you all get hurt too?"

"I promise that won't happen. Besides…" Lloyd grinned. "You already made the pact with Undine! And that went great!"

"That's true…" Sheena said slowly.

She looked up at Lloyd's encouraging smile. She had the feeling she would regret what she was about to say but something about Lloyd's stupid grin made it impossible to give him any other answer.

The group remained inside, waiting patiently for Sheena and Lloyd to return. Soon sound of the door sliding open alerted them to the fact that their wait was over.

Sheena looked at them and then at Tiga. She gave him a nod.

"I'll do it. I'll make the pact with Volt, and I'll be successful this time."

Tiga smiled kindly. "Very good. I wish you good fortune."

"Thank you," Lloyd bowed his head graciously and then turned to the rest of the group. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"

**I know, it's terribly short. Review please?**


	26. Thunder

**Once again, I took too long…sorry guys; I hope you'll stick with me though. I haven't stopped writing; I'm just a bit slow.**

Chapter Twenty-Six. Thunder.

The group made a short trip across the water and soon enough a small island came into view.

The island was about as big as the hot spring island back in Sylverant, where Undine and the Temple of Water was housed. Green trees were at the corners but there was a clearing in the middle of the island just ahead of the dock. At the center of the island was the Temple of Lightening.

It was about as tall as the Tower of Mana, except the way it pointed at the top made it look a lot more like a lighting rod. It's gray stone started to look bluish in the shade of the dark clouds gathering above the temple. The wind was picking up as well.

They docked and one by one got out of the EC. Sheena was putting on a brave face, her jaw set, her eyes almost unblinking. But she seemed far more rigid then ready to face her fears.

Crystal noticed this and walked up behind Sheena. She placed a hand on her shoulder. The female ninja jumped.

"Y-yes?"

"Sheena," Crystal said quietly. "I know how hard this is on you…but, just believe in yourself. It'll be alright."

Sheena's eyes lightened slightly and she smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Crystal. I'll be fine."

The brunette smiled encouragingly.

They had reached the large stone door, the entrance to the Temple. Lloyd stopped in front of it and turned to the group.

"Ready guys?"

They all nodded.

"Sheena?"

She nodded bravely.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Lloyd turned towards the door and pushed it open.

There didn't seem to be a need for an oracle stone in this temple. They got inside with no problem. They stopped to look around and then continued walking into the center of the room with Lloyd walking ahead. As he reached the foot of the staircase ahead there was a small clicking noise.

"Whoa!"

Lloyd leaped back in surprise. A thin bolt of lightening had threatened to burn him. He reacted in time and escaped with a slightly grazed arm.

"What was that?" He asked, blowing on his wound.

"Oh, right...this place is booby-trapped," Sheena said.

"Well, how did you deactivate the traps last time?"

"Um…I'm not sure," She answered. "Some people from Mizuho came in before me and cleared the way for me."

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, I guess we'll just figure it out ourselves."

A while later, after much running around, they managed to clear the final trap. All that was left was to go up to the alter of the summon sprit. Sheena looked extremely nervous by now, but she kept it together and walked ahead.

As soon as the girl stood in front of the alter, a large bolt of lightening hit the rod in the alter. A giant, bright ball of thunder appeared. It had two red eyes that gazed at the nervous ninja.

Sheena looked up Volt and began.

"I am Sheena. I wish to make a pact with Volt."

Volt seemed to say nothing but something in it's eyes made it seem like it was communicating. Sheena bit her lip.

"It's just like before! What the hell is he saying?!"

"Calm down, I'll translate," Raine said. " He says: _I am bound by a pact with Mithos._"

"Mithos again?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. "How could he have formed pacts here in Tethe'alla too?"

"Maybe he had a Reiard to travel between worlds like we did," Genis said.

"Volt…" Sheena said. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and form a new pact, with me."

Raine translated. " _My pact with Mithos is broken. But, I won't form another one._"

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"_I want nothing more to do with humans. Now leave._"

Sheena whipped out her cards. "No, we need your power!"

Volt reacted quickly. A wave of lightening was sent toward the whole group, knocking them over the ledge of the alter to the floor below.

Sheena kneeled and turned to look at everyone else. Her voice was pale and she fought to make sure it was steady when she spoke.

"Be careful everyone! This is just like the last time."

Volt, enraged, charged up another lighting ball and sent it towards Sheena, before she had time to react.

A small shadow leaped in front of Sheena and got the full blast of the electricity. The ball of mana held it in midair for a moment before it fell to the ground.

"Corrine!" The color drained from Sheena's face as she knelt down beside the little creature. "Corrine? Why…?"

"Sheena…" Corrine's squeaky vice was very labored as it spoke. "Form the pact…with Volt…I know you can do it…"

"But, Corrine…!" Sheena gasped.

"Volt just…lost his faith in people…" Corrine said, it's voice growing fainter. "Make the pact…I know you'll do it, Sheena…"

The small fox-like creature grew still and dispersed into particles of Mana.

Sheena stared at the patch of ground Corrine had just been laying on, unable to pull herself together. From behind her, Volt charged another thunder ball and launched it towards her.

Lloyd quickly jumped in front of her and used his shield to block the Mana. It got reflected and he turned to the assassin.

"Sheena, get a hold of yourself!"

"B-but…" She sputtered.

"If you don't make the pact, you'll just be hunted by his shadow for the rest of your life!" Lloyd said.

Crystal watched Sheena's silent form, stiff with fear and sadness.

"C'mon Sheena," Crystal said, an edge in her voice. "Don't let this defeat you. We need you to succeed."

The ninja rose, her face calm. She turned towards Volt.

"For the sake of everyone I love…Volt, I demand your power!"

**Review please. .**


	27. Trust

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. I gotta edit the whole story and I'm adding a chapter or two so things will get re-numbered, but not renamed. **

**My god, this is one hell of a story…Twenty-seven chapters and I'm only up to VOLT? Wow…Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven. Trust.

"Alright, everyone aboard," Raine called, herding the battle weary group- onto the EC.

Crystal climbed in after Lloyd and sat slumped down onto a cushion with a groan. Sheena had successfully made the pact with Volt, but not before a long, taxing battle took place. Volt had dashed around the area, sending shockwave after shockwave of electricity at them all. Raine and Genis somehow managed to block or avoid them, but Crystal had gotten the full blast of the spell, as well as Lloyd, Presea, and Regal. Now, as the cargo was headed back to Mizuho, Raine had her hands full trying to heal everyone.

Crystal insisted that her injuries weren't serious, but as soon as she was on the other side of the boat facing away from them, she let her forehead wrinkle with the pain she felt. Old scars don't heal quickly, and Crystal's body had been put through the wringer ever since she first landed in Sylverant.

Ever since _he _found her…

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. She promised herself that she wouldn't let her mind wander down that path, and she wasn't about to break it.

Instead, she thought about what had happened when they formed the pact with Volt. Undine, the summon spirit of water, whose power was also lent to Sheena, appeared and told them a mana link had been severed. Apparently, the summon spirits of both worlds were the glue that held Sylverant and Teth'alla in such close proximity to each other. If they formed pacts with all the summon spirits of both worlds, they would sever the mana links and thus, separate the two worlds.

So it was decided that they would need to form pacts with all the summon spirits to sever the worlds.

But first, they needed to retrieve the reiards and save Colette.

Crystal's ribs ached and spots on her abdomen and chest throbbed. She was happy to be wearing her usual dark-blue clothes because she was sure no one would be able to see the bleeding. She hated worrying the others and, besides that, she felt like it was more important that _they_ be healed and rested than for her to be taken care of. She had taken up too much of their time. Crystal let her head droop and closed her eyes, trying to forget the aching and throbbing.

"Is someone in pain?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Zelos was standing over her, eyeing her with an observing gaze.

"I'm fine," She said.

"You aren't fine at all. Just look at you. You're a mess."

"I said, I'm alright." There was a tad more stubbornness in her tone this time.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Crystal pouted and looked away from him. But out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him unpacking something.

"What are you doing?" She asked the wall.

"If you would stop pouting and turn your head, you'd see that I am unpacking my first-aid kit," Zelos answered calmly.

She looked at him. Sure enough, he was unpacking bottles, gels, bandages, and other stuff too.

"You have a first-aid kit?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"It just seems so…well…" She struggled for the phrase. "It seems too…sensible and well prepared of you, I guess…"

"Your faith in me is as scarce as ever," He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why are you unpacking it though?

Zelos stopped moving and looked at her. "Is that a serious question?"

"Of _course_ it is."  
"I'm going to tend your wounds; you're going to bleed to death."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, I've had worse."

"You are not fine," He said, reaching for her arm.

She flinched and snatched her arm away. "Leave me alone."

Zelos grabbed both her arms so that she couldn't squirm and looked her in the eyes. "Y'know little missy, I'm just about tired of your attitude. Let someone help you for a change and stop playing the wounded hero."

Crystal grimaced and looked away from him, but made no comment. He let her go and started cleaning some of her wounds.

The ship came to a halt and small "thud" made it sound like they had docked.

Lloyd walked towards them. "Zelos?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Since you're in the middle of helping Crystal, would you guys like to stay on-board while everyone else goes to Mizuho? Raine says she shouldn't move for a bit since healing magic doesn't work too well on her."

Zelos nodded. "Fine by me. Hikari-chan?"

She nodded, ignoring the embarrassing nickname.

"Good. We'll do some restocking while we're there. It'll be a little while so hold down the fort, okay?"

Lloyd walked to the door as he spoke and turned to look back at them.

Zelos waved and grinned. "No problem! We'll be fine. See you late."

Lloyd waved back and left after the others.

Leaving them alone.

Zelos looked at Crystal and gave her a wide, happy smile before resuming his work. He whistled a happy tune while he took care of the cuts on Crystal's arm.

He finished her arm and got some larger bandages out. When he spoke he was careful to keep his eyes on what he was doing.

"Crystal, take that off please."

She turned a light shade of pink. "What?"

"Your top. The one that's currently turning a dark shade of purple because of the blood pouring from you. Take it off."

"Are you nuts?" Crystal exclaimed. "I'm not taking off anything in front of you, you pervert."

Zelos groaned. "Okay, fine, I am a pervert, but right now I need to take care of _all_ of your wounds. So I don't even care if you have to get stark naked, I need to heal you."

"Why couldn't Raine do it?"

"Because, Raine had enough trouble healing the others without passing out from seasickness. Since magic doesn't work on you, we have to rely on herbs, gels, and bandages. She wouldn't know what to do with you until she was set straight. And you're bleeding too much."

Crystal glared at him.

"Look…" He sighed. "I swear I'm not doing this just to see your body. I want to help you."

She considered his expression and decided that he really did want to heal her. She sighed in defeat.

"Here," he handed her a blanket. "You can turn you back to me and then cover anything you want to cover. But anything bleeding, I have to bandage."

Crystal nodded and took the blanket. She turned away from him and took off her vest. She threw the bloody garment away and loosened the bandages she had around her chest. Once they were completely off she folded the blanket and hugged it to her chest to cover herself up, careful not to let it get bloody from the wound covering her right ribcage and hip. Her body was even more of a mess than she thought.

"You okay?" Zelos asked cautiously.

Crystal nodded and sat with her back to him. "Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead."

Zelos began cleaning the blood away from her wounds and rubbing gel onto them. The stinging sensation made Crystal gasp softly.

He paused and spoke over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just stings a little."

"Bare with it for a moment, it'll be over soon."

He went on pressing the gel onto the wounds. Little by little, they began to mend and he started bandaging her. He wrapped his arms around her waist a few times to get the strip of cloth around her. Crystal felt her cheeks flush slightly each time she felt the quick embrace and she was glad she had her back to him.

He tied and taped the last bandage and closed his first-aid kit. Crystal remained still for a moment, getting a feel for what movement would hurt her muscles more. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

For a moment, she thought Zelos was just putting a bandage on yet another wound. But the next feeling made her freeze completely.

Two lips lightly grazed her shoulder blade, from her arm to the base of her neck. She could feel his warm, soft breath on her skin.

"Zelos, what are you doing?"

He took a deep breath as if taking in the scent of her skin. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

She didn't move. "It looks like you've confused me with some other woman in your life."

"On the contrary…" He whispered softly. "I'm not at all confused. You are Crystal, the oddest girl I've met in some time, who has the softest skin I've ever touched."

He placed a hand on her cheek and let his fingers slid across her jaw down to her throat, over her torso and stop at her waist. His lips moved up her jaw line to her ear. He kissed the outer ridge of her ear before letting his lip slide over it. His tong streaked down the ridge and came to rest on her ear lobe where he nibbled for a moment.

Crystal's mind went dull like she was in a fog. She didn't really think about what was going on.

Zelos let go of her ear and moved himself around so that he could face her front. He leaned into her, his lips getting closer to hers.

She could see his blue eyes more closely than ever before. But when he was close enough for her to feel his breath a sudden spark ignited in her and her mind screamed at her. _NO!_

Mana burst from her body blowing Zelos backwards. He hit the wall and landed with a thud. The force of the mana hadn't been too strong but it had surprised him enough to catch him off guard.

Crystal blinked a few times and realized what she had done. She saw Zelos, crumpled on the floor jumped to her feet, still clinging to the blanket.

"Oh no!" She cried as she hurriedly tied the blanket around her to cover more of her body. "Oh, Zelos are you alright?"

"I-I phink I brok' somsing…" Zelos said in a stuffy, muffled voice. He was laying face-down on the floor.

She kneeled down and started to reach for him but left her hands hovering above his body, unsure of how best to help him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Let me get something…" Crystal went to get his first-aid kit and she kneeled beside him, looking for something to help him.

Zelos gingerly sat himself up while Crystal shuffled through the different bandages and herbs looking for a solution.

"Is your nose broken?" She asked.

Zelos clutched it and pressed on it a bit before answering and wincing. "I phink so…"

Crystal wrinkled her forehead while she thought. After a moment of deliberations, she made her decision.

The first-aid kit held a number of items; including the one Crystal now needed a scalpel knife. She took it out and uncapped the blade. She carefully began cutting into the flesh on her wrist.

Zelos watched her and his eyes widened. "What da--!"

"Shhhh…." Crystal hushed him and finished making the cut.

She held up her cut in front of Zelos' nose. He began to question her again but she held up her other hand to stop his protest, and began chanting.

_''Warmth of light from heavens above, angels that sing of all that is pure, grant me thy strength.''_

Crystal tried not to think about it, but the last time she had used this spell was to heal a different swordsman's wound. Her chest tightened slightly and she pushed the thought away.

A light swirled around the two and after a flash, Zelos looked completely fine.

"How does it feel?" Crystal asked.

Zelos, looking very confused, reached up to his nose and carefully prodded it. Than, he pushed it harder, his eyes widening.

"It's…its fine…?" Zelos asked bemusedly.

Crystal nodded, now cradling her wrist. "Yep, it's fully healed."

"What did you do?"

"It's a healing spell I learned a while ago."

"But how…?"

Crystal looked at him a moment before answering. "You don't know this but I'm a bit…different from most people…"

Zelos smiled slightly. "Well, I think I already guessed that much."

She retuned the smile. "Yes well…You see my blood has healing properties. When used with the right amount of mana and the right spell, I can heal any wound fairly easily. The downside is, it can be quite taxing and due to the healing properties in my blood, I have to heal naturally."

A glint of understanding came to Zelos' eyes. "So, that's why healing spells don't work on you?"

Crystal nodded.

"Wow…well, that's pretty darn useful…but I've never seen you use that healing spell before."

"Well, like I said it was…" Crystal closed her eyes and swayed slightly. "…taxing…"

"Whoa, whoa," Zelos' opened his arms just in time to catch the dizzy girl.

"Sorry," She said, her voice muffled by the fact that she was speaking into his shirt. "I'm a bit dizzy…"

Zelos shifted her onto his lap and so she could sit sideways and lean against his chest. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself."

"I didn't mean to hurt you though…" She said. She was a tad uncomfortable about Zelos holding her like this after what he had just tried, but her body didn't feel ready to move yet.

"May I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't seem…to even react to what I was doing, but you suddenly flared up when I tried to kiss you."

"Hasn't Sheena done the same when you put the moves on her?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't even let me look at her in a certain way and you…" He seemed to struggle for the right words. "You reacted to the kiss more than anything else."

Crystal stiffened a bit. The feelings inside her were so mixed up when Zelos touched her like that. So mixed up that she couldn't even push him away at first. But, when he got so close the only thought in her head was a panicked rejection of the man in front of her.

"Why was that?" Zelos asked.

She looked at the floor ahead of her, but her expression was glazed over.

"I don't know," She whispered.

"Is it because...I'm the wrong guy?"

Crystal bowed her head slightly so he couldn't see her eyes. "I don't know..."

Zelos sighed. "Look, you trusted me not to try anything and I did. I shouldn't have made a move on you like that, but--anyway, I'm sorry."

Crystal looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Did...did you just apologize for your perverted-ness?"

"Yes, I did," Zelos grinned. "Is that also so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I'm full of surprises. However, I'm starting to think I should stop trying to get with you," He grimaced. "It's the only way to ensure my safety."

"You still have Sheena to contend with."

"Yes, but I can handle her. She doesn't have Mana busting at random moments and punching people into walls."

Crystal grinned. "Not yet, anyway."

Zelos laughed. Then he looked at her. "Is it weird for me to be holding you like this after I broke your trust?"

Crystal sighed. "Ah, Zelos...I'm pretty used to people breaking my trust. It's strange though...I'm very distrustful of others and yet, I can't stop trusting them just enough to get hurt if they break it. Like, I can't stop hoping to be proven wrong about my perception of the world."

"Even though you might get hurt again?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. Can't help it, I guess...stupid isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is...or maybe that's better. Maybe it just means you're stronger than most."

Crystal thought about it. "I never looked at it that way before..." She looked up at him and smiled. "Either way, no, I don't mind you holding me like this. I think you know what will happen if you try anything again. Besides..." she relaxed. "It's more comfortable then the floor."

Zelos patted her head, and leaned against the wall. "Rest, Princess. We'll be back in a battle soon."

**Review please?**


End file.
